The Knight's Journey
by TheNinjaWriter3000
Summary: He has lost so much already. The Overlord has taken everything from him, he can only take so much pain before he snaps. But what if he was offered another path? A new chance, where he can help more people than he ever imagined. Follow him as he leads armies against the forces of evil incarnate. (T for strong language and death/Eventual crossover with Star Wars)
1. Death in the Junkyard

**Hello everybody! This is my first official story. I'll make this brief: I've had this idea for a while and I finally decided to do something about it. I never realized how complicated writing for Fanfiction can be, and I'm a college Freshman, so please be patient for updates. But don't worry, they'll come! Anyway, this is set during Rebooted where Jay hadn't found out yet about Cole and Nya when they were first in the Junkyard, and is a crossover. **

**I don't own Ninjago or any of the given characters.**

**Chapter 1: Death in the Junkyard.**

"We're here Ma!" Jay yelled as he limped into the entrance of his childhood home.

The ninja had just come from a helpless battle with the Overlord's latest deployment of Nindroids, and though they survived, it hardly qualified as a victory. Zane's arm was torn off, Pixal carried it for him, Jay's left leg took a rough beating from facing off Cryptor, and Kai was unconscious, being carried by Cole and Nya. If Jay had been paying closer attention, he would have noticed Nya seemed more focused on Cole than her brother.

If Lloyd and his father hadn't showed up in the nick of time and transported them out of the field, they would have been goners.

"Ed! Oh, Ed! Jay's home. And he brought his friends, but the look hurt!" Edna yelled for her husband as she embraced her son.

"I'm coming with the med kit dearie!" Ed stumbled as he made his way for Kai first.

"Any help would be appreciated, Mr. and Mrs. Walker." Sensei Garmadon said gratefully as he and his son helped place Kai on the couch.

"Oh, please, its Ed and Edna" the loving mother said as she retrieved her tools to help patch Zane back up.

"Dad, Cole and I will remain on guard while the others heal. if you need us we'll be outside." The green leader took initiative as his black-clad friend started to follow.

"Wait! I'll... I'll come too" Everyone looked up at Nya, who looked sheepish as a result of her sudden outburst. "You'll need all the help you can get."

The Green Ninja took a moment to ponder his choices. "If you think you'll be of some help, by all means." Jay wanted to protest, but he knew it was more important for them to be on guard for the teams sake than put his petty pride first. Besides, Nya can handle herself.

* * *

After about three hours, the sun had set, and the guy's were already feeling better. Jay could feel his leg again as he slowly got up with Garmadon's help. Zane's arm was fully reattached, and he was now conversing with Pixal about their split power core. Kai had even woken up, though he required constant attending-to as he kept drifting in-and-out.

"Hey Sensei-G, do you think the others need help outside? We haven't heard from them."

"I'm sure their fine Jay. If they needed help, they'd call. Besides, I don't think you are quite yet in a position to fight yet."

Jay reluctantly sat back down as his mother brought him soup from the kitchen. "Well now son, do you think that Wu is all right? He didn't come with you." Before Jay could answer, Garmadon spoke up:

"My brother is on his way, I have been in contact with him and it seems that the Overlord is relentless about bringing him back into his clutches. It has only been a few days since he escaped the digiverse, and he is still very weak, but he is determined to regain control of Wu. If he's that obsessed, I fear he plans the same for all of us."

The idea was greatly disturbing to the Blue Ninja. He couldn't bear it if any of his friends or family were controlled by the Overlord, much less having to fight him. He barely was able to put up a fight against Wu. But as he looked to his mom for a reaction, he noticed a small red light through the trailer's window.

He got up to get a closer look, when it hit him. Literally.

A red laser blast grazed his lower side as he hit the floor. "GET TO COVER! THEY'RE BACK!"

The noise alerted Kai, who immediately jumped off the couch to grab Sensei Garmadon. "HOW MANY?!"

Before anyone could answer, a hellfire of lasers blasted through the walls. Zane and Pixal ran in to cover Jay. "I count 24, maybe 25 hostiles right outside" Pixal calmly stated as she continued to block blasts with her blades.

"BUT HOW? THE OTHERS WOULD HAVE-" The realization hit Jay. "Cover my parents Zane! I'm going to help the others." He got up, and through the pain, he ran out through the back entrance.

"I'm coming too!" Sensei Garmadon yelled after him. "My son will need more help."

Jay didn't even acknowledge him. The Nindroids have come back to attack his family. _AGAIN_. What's worse, Nya and Cole could be hurt, or even -_No, don't even think that._ The possibility consumed him. his rage was building up as he ran straight into the nindroid squadron from the side.

"ATTACK US WILL YOU?! WELL BRING IT! YOU COULDN'T STOP US LAST TIME AND YOU WON"T NOW!" Lighting had started to emerge from his eyes. Garmadon began to back up. Jay was emitting pure elemental energy at an alarming rate. He was overloading. "Jay, calm yourself!"

But he was too in-the-moment to hear. More and more Nindroids kept coming from every direction, at least 75 were now surrounding them and the trailer, but they were all focused on Jay. "IF YOU CAN HEAR ME OVERLORD, YOU WILL NEVER WIN! WE WILL KICK YOUR ASS JUST AS LLOYD DID LAST TIME! BUT THIS TIME, HE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL SEND YOU INTO OBLIVION!"

With that, Jay let loose and a hellfire of lightning rained down on the surrounding Nindroids.

As the smoke cleared, Jay stood there in a cold sweat, his eyes wide open.

"...What... What did I just do?" He was breathing heavily. He looked over the field of lifeless husks, as his teammates emerged from the trailer to see their brother's handiwork.

"Nice Jay! You got'em!" Kai yelled, as Zane nodded in agreement. "Indeed, you have managed to lay waste to all of them."

"NO."

Everyone looked at Garmadon. "No, this was bad. Jay just let out his unbridled rage without any control. While it may have been beneficial just this once, IT CANNOT HAPPEN AGAIN." He stared directly into Jay's eyes as he said it.

"...Yes, Sensei. But what about Nya, Cole, and LLoyd?"

Pixal was the next to speak up. "I've managed to successfully reactivate my scanner using the parts from these... donors," as she gestured to the dead Nindroids. "There are still four other Nindroids by the entrance. And they are retreating."

"They must have them. Let's go!" As Jay started to run, an old hand stopped him. "How about we let Zane take point on this one, Jay."

As Sensei G, Jay, Kai, Zane and Pixal moved toward the entrance, they failed to notice the two figures sneaking from the back, towards the trailer.

* * *

"**Move it! General Cryptor will be pleased**!" The Nindroid yelled at his three companions as they carried an unconscious Lloyd onto their transport.

"**OK, let's get moving!" **The vehicle wouldn't budge.** "I SAID, LET'S GET-**" Ice blasted the windshield as the four Nindroids adjusted their optics to see Zane in front of them. **"TRAITOR!"** Before any of them could make a move, Zane used spinjitzu and flew them all outside, where Pixal used the old Jay-Ninja mech Ed had made to crush them mid-air.

"Lloyd! Son, are you OK?"

"Hmm, yeah, they overran me before I could even notice."

"But what about-" Jay immediately interrupted "WHAT ABOUT NYA?" AND COLE?"

"I didn't see them, they were patrolling the left side, and I guess their comms weren't working because I couldn't reach them.

"Let's go, they could still be there!"

As the old man and Pixal helped Lloyd get up and walk back to the trailer, the other three ran to the left sector. "NYA! SIS! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" No response.

"They have to be here! Zane, can you pick up their heat signatures?" Zane made a quick scan attempt. "There is too much structural interference. Could they somehow be... _within_ the junk piles?"

"Well, no, not unless... OH WAIT!" Without any warning, Jay ran off towards the mountains of junk.

"What is it Jay?!" The Blue Ninja didn't answer, but he stopped in front of a rusted door frame and moved a nozzle revealing a code hatch.

"This is my old fortress I made as a kid! I built it within the pile, and its surrounded with plated metals from across the junkyard! Its completely soundproof, and it should block heat signatures!"

"What makes you think Nya and Cole would be in there?" Kai asked.

"I, uh, _may_ have told her about it and, maybe _maybe_ made out with her in it."

"...WHAT."

As he turned back around to avoid eye contact with Kai, Jay typed in the code and the doorway opened to reveal non other than Cole and Nya. On a couch... making out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Nya jerked up and Cole removed his hand from below Nya's shirt.

Jay was pissed. Kai's eyes were wide open at the scene in front of him. Even Zane's mouth hung open a little.

"Jay! It's, It's not what it looks like!"

"Really, cuz' it looks like my sister is cheating on her boyfriend with _his_ best friend, in _his_ childhood equivalent of a treehouse." Kai said, arms folded with the sting of disappointment in his tone.

They all expected Jay to be angry, and Kai and Zane were especially worried now that they've seen what he could do. But without a word, Jay turned around and walked back towards the trailer.

* * *

"Jay! Jay, please let me explain! Nya was catching up to him with the others in tow, Cole being held back by Kai and Zane.

"What is there to explain? We were all attacked, Lloyd was overrun, my parents were in danger again, and you and Cole were making out in OUR special spot."

"WHAT? We didn't know the Nindroids attacked!" Jay stopped in his place and turned around to look her right in the eyes.

"That's because YOU were supposed to be on guard duty! You were supposed to be the first line of defense! AND YOU TURNED YOUR COMMS OFF! I was worried they took you, or worse, but it actually was worse than I imagined, just not the way I would have expected."

"Jay, I know that I-" A loud shriek interrupted her. Jay turned to face it.

"MOM!" The ninja all ran towards the trailer, and were joined by Pixal, Sensei G and Lloyd, who was now running, from another trail.

They all turned the corner and stopped dead in their tracks. In front of them was the Overlord, in the flesh, holding Edna and Pythor at his side holding Ed.

"You have interfered with my designs for too long Ninja. This will not stand. I see now that I'll need to make my agenda clear with a warning." The raspy voice of the Overlord spoke.

_OH NO. "_Please. Please don't." Jay begged, standing there in an almost petrified state. "Please."

"You are far too much of a threat for us to simply trust that you won't interfere again. And especially after this massacre here, we need to make sure that you especially will not, Jay." The smooth voice of Pythor smugly proclaimed.

"I won't, I won't! Just let them go. Take me instead."

The Overlord smiled. "A most intriguing offer, Jay, but if anyone can hack past a techno corruption, its the master of lightning. And we can't kill you! Oh no, the ninja would never stop trying to resist us if we kill an elemental master. But I calculate that if I break you, you wont put up any fight whatsoever. But if it is any consolation, it is nothing personal,"

_NO._

_"_IT"S JUST REVENGE!"

With one swift stroke, the Overlord's hand vibrated through Edna's chest as she screamed, her eyes curling to the back of her head. Ed watched in horror, and quickly turned to his son and said "JAY!" he looked at his son in the eyes, and as Jay stood paralyzed in horror, his fathers last words were "NEVER QUIT. WE love you."

Right before Pythor put his blade in Ed's chest.

* * *

**... Right. So that was quite the chapter. I'll update as frequently as I can, this was only the first of many chapters to come. Just to make things clear, I'm actually a huge JAYA fan, but I wanted to try a Tragic Jay story.**

**Anyway, see you all soon! R&R!**


	2. Scars Never Heal

**Here we go! (I had more time than I thought I would, so I'm going to get as much done as I can in 1 day)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Scars Never Heal**

Laughter. That's what Jay was hearing. The joker, the funny one, the ninja who always made a crack when no one else would, was hearing laughter. As he stared at his parents lifeless bodies slumped in the dirt, the Overlord and Pythor were maniacally cackling.

Kai decided to make the first move. He shot fire at them, only for the snake to call up an energy shield by pressing a button. The rest of the team, sans Jay, all began to blast at the invisible barrier. Ice, Fire, Earth, Energy, and a large assortment of knives were hurled at the shield.

"Mmm, I grow tired of this." The overlord let out a burst of energy, knocking all of his attackers back at least 25 feet, but leaving Jay on his knees.

"Look at me, Blue Ninja." Jay wouldn't shift his gaze. "LOOK AT ME." The Overlord refused to be ignored. By merely pointing his finger, he let out a dark blast at the dead bodies, incinerating them both to a crisp.

That was it. Jay broke. He began to uncontrollably sob and curled on the ground.

"Consider this mercy, and a warning: If any of you attempt to make another move against me, the fate of the Blue one's progenitors would be a dream compared to what I'll do to your loved ones."

A giant mecha-dragon then landed behind them, and with a cackle, the Overlord hoisted himself onto the harness as Pythor boarded behind him.

"Game set match, Ninja!" Pythor called as they took off.

Jay pulled himself up as he shuffled towards the ashes that lay before him. He didn't know what to do; he was too scattered to think clearly. But one voice snapped him back to full attention.

"Jay... I'm so sorry."

As Cole's figure stood right behind him, Jay slowly stood himself up, and after a few seconds of silence, he spun faster than he ever had before and punched Cole so hard he flew right back to where the Overlord had sent him.

"Jay wait! Stop!" Nya tried to intervene.

"NO! If you both hadn't gone out of your way to go behind my back, MY PARENTS WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

Nya didn't respond. She couldn't. But Kai did. "Don't blame it all on them Jay. Yes they went behind your back, and yes, they were being completely stupid, but you saw how many Nindroids there were. None of us could have taken all of them."

"I _DID_ take all of them! You saw, I completely laid waste to there army!"

"And in doing so you endangered all of us by tapping into your anger." The Sensei said as he helped his son up.

"Don't lecture me, old man, you are in no position to act all high-and-mighty about lust for power."

Zane then entered the fray. "Jay, please calm yourself. That is no way to speak to a Sensei. Besides, while you had dismantled the Nindroids sent here, it was a distraction. Even with Cole and Nya in battle, no one would have seen them coming after your parents." Pixal nodded in agreement.

Jay couldn't believe it. "You too?! You of all people Zane, I thought you'd have my back on this, having you lost your-"

"That's enough, Jay."

The enraged redhead turned to the Green Ninja. "Don't cross that line. You just lost your parents. We're your family too, and its our duty to be there for you in times like these. But don't push us away."

Jay didn't say a word, but instead turned back around as he stared at the ashes in front of him. "My _real_ family is dead, Lloyd, because _you_ _all_ failed to put up enough of a fight."

* * *

Hours later, the team had finished dismantling the Nindroids and had them placed throughout the Junkyard. Lloyd noticed the absence of one ninja. "Where is Jay?" Kai merely scoffed as he continued to carry the last Nindroid bits. "Who cares? He needs to calm down before he speaks to my sister or any of us again."

"Now Kai, he is in grief. Do you remember when your parents disappeared? Were you not angry. I dare say you still show off your anger." Sensei Garmadon reasoned with the spiky-haired ninja.

"*Sigh* Yes, he's been through more in one day than I can imagine, but I never snapped directly at any one of you, nor did I direct blame! He can't do that to us!"

"You'll need to be patient with him. In the meantime, we need to plan our next course of action. We can't risk letting any more loved ones lives, but we can't simply let the Overlord take over either."

(Same Time)

Jay stood at the top of the tallest junk pile as he overlooked the horizon, carrying one jar in each hand. The sun was beginning to lift in the distance, and with tears streaming down his face, he poured out the ashes from each jar and allowed the wind to carry his parents away. _I love you too._

"You have suffered much today Jay. I am sorry."

Normally Jay would have jumped from alarm at the sound of Wu's voice popping out of nowhere, but the situation was far from normal. This time he didn't even turn to face him. "Do you remember the first time I came to you, Jay?"

"You said you were a dreamer like me. You asked me if I wanted to help you "build the impossible." But what is there to dream about now? What is there to build upon? I'm broken, and if we try to fight again, more loved one's will die."

"Hmmm... A good ninja knows when to fight, and when to live to fight on. This is the latter. We will withdraw from the fight. For now. Until the Overlord is vulnerable again, or until we have no other choice. Our battles must be chosen carefully, and we will allow these new wounds to heal."

"These are not wounds Sensei. They are scars. Scars that my fellow teammates are just as responsible for as the Overlord and him scum." Wu could only look at Jay with sadness in his eye. The sun had let out its first light from the horizon, and it shined right at Jay.

"And you know what they say about scars..."


	3. Undone

**Wow, 3 chapters in two days! This type of consistency won't last, classes start tomorrow for me. If I'm lucky, I'll get one more done this weekend, and then I probably won't update until later in the week/weekend. Anyway, without further ado:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Undone**

One Month has passed since that fateful night. More than enough time for Nya to explain herself to Jay, how she tested the Matchmaker and how she fell for Cole, but not why she didn't tell her boyfriend. Not that it mattered to him anymore.

The ninja did exactly as Wu had said they would; they split up in teams and stuck to the shadows, allowing Borg's devices to dominate Ninjago under the puppet strings of the Overlord, and much to the Ninja's relief, no other loved ones were harmed. But that didn't stop the Nindroid forces from making examples out of prisoners who did attempt to fight back. In Jamanakai, the Red Ninja has seen the village streets loitered with the occasional body more than once.

"This is sick! How can we do this? We need to fight back!" His fiery temper was now at a constant high, with no sign of cooling down.

"I agree, Kai, but these people chose to fight. The Overlord's forces have only made prisoners out of those who resist, and bodies out of those who continue to fight after their capture. We must stick to the shadows until we can be certain there is a fighting chance."

"How can we be certain that chance will ever come, Sensei? It seems to me that the Overlord can only get stronger from here."

"Ah, but Kai, no one is invincible. When people have had enough of a tyrant, they will stand up together. But we must rally them first. We cannot simply strike now."

Before Kai could respond, Zane came into the alleyway in which the two of them were crouching. "I have some troubling news: The Emperor and Empress have been captured."

"The palace has been taken?" Wu looked forlorne, but not shocked. Afterall, they were never public figures, and only had a small force of knights on hand at any given time.

"I'm afraid so, but from the reports I have picked up, it wasn't just the Nindroids that took it."

"What do you mean?" Kai was genuinely confused now.

"Well apparently, the palace took in several refugees from the inner city before shutting off the gates and raising the exterior defenses. But some of those they took in overran the fortress from the inside and lowered the bridges. They were actually lackeys for a rogue splinter cell, calling themselves _The Sons of Garmadon_."

"What?! The Sensei has a cult?"

"No, they idealize the former Garmadon, when he was the conqueror. It seems they have allied themselves with the Overlord now, but to what end, I do not know."

"What about the Princess Harumi? If she escaped, she could be the key to rallying a fighting force!"

"No word on her. It is most likely that she too was captured."

The old man could only look down in dismay.

* * *

Cole, Nya, and Lloyd were stationed in the off-site Samurai-X Cave. There, they could work on a fighting chance with a minimal chance of disturbances.

At least, _external_ disturbances.

"Oh come on! Can you two take a break and get back to work!?" Lloyd called after his teammates from the computer screen.

Chuckling through kisses, the Black Ninja responded. "That doesn't make sense Lloyd!" Nya laughed along with him.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? People are dying out there every day, meanwhile we haven't seen daylight in over two weeks because we are _supposed _to be finding a solution to stopping the Overlord, and you two can't keep your hands off each other for over a minute! My dad, your brother, _OUR _teammates are risking their lives to gather intelligence, and it's like you don't care at all."

Nya stopped smiling as she responded: "You're right Lloyd, people are dying. Lives are constantly at risk now. But did you think about how in all of this, there is precious little time to find joy? Cole and I want to make the best of it, in case anything... else... were to happen."

Lloyd paused just a second before he said "You sure as hell weren't thinking that way with Jay."

"Shut up, Lloyd. Nya is just being realistic. We are making the most of our time together." Cole said as he started to bury his face in Nya's hair.

"Have either of you actually apologized to Jay? I mean a sincere apology, not just '_I'm sorry'_?"

"He wouldn't listen to us if we tried." Nya grimaced.

Lloyd simply shook his head in disbelief, and continued to work on the mechs.

* * *

Near the heart of Ninjago City, Jay and Sensei Garmadon, both disguised in common rags of the city's less fortunate, stood in a crowd and watch the Sons of Garmadon march alongside Nindroids, escorting the Royal monarchs to the newly christened _Fortress Overlord_, where Borg Tower previously stood. Just as tall, the tower was now a clandestine black with a purple outline, and from the top you could overlook the entire city.

"Disgraceful." Jay merely raised an eyebrow at the Sensei's words.

"What, that there are some who are willing to join the ranks of the Overlord's henchmen, or that they sport your former look?"

"Both. I gave that path up. It's been two years. It is all in the past for me, Jay."

"Look around you. You act as if it were a lifetime ago, but for many who scrape the bottom of the bowl to survive, it is still a reality. You took this city by force. You came in and turned all of these people into mindless dark-matter zombies. Many of these people probably still hate you for it. Obviously, not everyone feels the same way though." He made a small gesture to the bikers. "They seem to believe that a conqueror is what we need. When people are desperate, they'll do anything to survive."

"You speak as though from experience."

Jay finally turned his head to face him, and took off his hood. He had dyed his hair a dark brown and let it grow out to look curlier, so he blended in with the crowd. "You've seen my home. We got by on the inventions my dad could make from _junk_. I found myself constantly digging through dumpsters whenever I traveled to Ninjago City as a kid. I slept under the bridges in the very neighborhood, because unlike some people, I didn't have my destiny handed to me from birth. I had to wait _16 years _before someone other than my parents told me I was worth something!"

The Sensei simply listened and waited for him to calm down. "Your life wasn't easy. I understand what that is like. But that's not your life now. You now have the capability, _the responsibility_, to help people who are currently living like that. People like-"

The cheering from the Sons of Garmadon and the Nindroids bellowed over whatever he was about to say. Looking up, they could see an extremely large man on a tank of a motorcycle start to emerge from the far end of the march. At one side, a cackling woman dressed in purple with her hair put into one single bush on top her head rode a regular cycle of the same color. Both she and the large man had grey skin with white tattoos. On the other side of the large man, a black-clad figure rode his large cycle as well, but no skin was visible. All that could be seen were red eyes through his helmets visor.

"WE'VE GOT 'EM, EVERYONE!" The large man bellowed. In response, the bikers and even Nindroid's cheered.

"Got what?" The Sensei could only shake his head, worried about all of the possible answers.

But what happened next was worse than he could have imagined. As the Big Man and his two comrades stopped virtually in front of Jay and Sensei G, a small figure dressed in black and dark blue with long white hair walked up from behind, holding none other than the _ONI Mask of Deception._

Jay looked shocked. "Is that... Princess Harumi?!"

* * *

*2 Months Earlier*

Princess Harumi was privately touring Borg Tower with a small dispatch of Royal Guards. "I'm so pleased you could come and see our progress, your Highness." The voice of Cyrus Borg said. "It is always an honor to host any member of the Royal Party."

Harumi held up her forced smile. "It is my pleasure, Mr. Borg. Though I wanted to ask you something... I heard a rumor that not only a year ago, two citizens who had ongoing dark-matter effects had escaped from your labs which you used to test them."

"Erm, _CURE_ them, your Highness. And yes, I'm not inclined to lie to you about them. A man who was directly hit by a dark-matter missile and granted incredible strength, but it grayed his skin, damaging it permanently. His girlfriend attempted to help him by grabbing onto him, and she absorbed the matter as well, having the same skin effect, but damaging her mind into a cackling beast instead."

"Such a shame. Anyway, is there a chance I could see your main computer room?"

The scientist paused for a moment, contemplating his choices. "Well, of course! If you would please follow me..." As they made their way to the room, the young Princess revisited every memory that brought her here:

_The Ninja's failure to stop the Great Devourer. _

_Her Adoption into the Royal Family. _

_The Overlords Invasion. _

_Garmadon's "Redemption."_

_ Her anger, which drove her to seek out the rogue dark-matter agents who have become her secret generals, alongside a certain Nindroid she sought out. _

_And most recently, her dream in which a voice told her to come here in search of an ally._

_"_Here we are, your Highness." She looked around the large room, seeing the main monitor and the keypad. "Excellent, Mr. Borg. If you don't mind, I have a call I need to make. You could say it's _Royal_ business."

Before he could protest, the Guards escorted him out of the room, and Harumi then gestured for them them to stand outside the door. As it closed behind them, the princess turned her head to the monitor and pressed in a series of command keys, turning the screen online.

"I'm here, _Overlord_."

Two red eyes appeared on the screen. A raspy voice called out "and _who_ are _you_?!"

"Call me a friend. Someone who is tired of the current state of things. Someone who has lost much. At first I blamed the snakes. I was even mad at you for a while. But I've realized, the true enemies that I need to face are the Ninja. They stand in the way of order being brought to Ninjago, and I want to help you bring it."

"And what is it you desire in return? I've worked with one who desired to conquer before. Not a fruitful partnership."

"I know. The light side of Garmadon was too strong for you. I want to help bring out his _Oni_ side. Permanently."

The Overlord didn't respond for a moment. "And how do you know about the Oni?"

"Being a Princess grants you access to more historical information than you'd think. But in order to bring _Lord _Garmadon back, we'd require the three Oni masks. My generals have already uncovered the Mask of Hatred from the Jungle. The Mask of Vengeance is in this building. And the Mask of Deception is under lock-and-key at the Royal Palace."

"Your resources are reliable. Once I make my move against the ninja tomorrow, I will take the Mask of Deception and give it to you."

"It would take a while to gather my own forces. The Sons of Garmadon have cells spread out throughout Ninjago. But once they regroup, I will order them to join your forces and seige the Palace."

"And then the Masks will be _yours_, Garmadon will be _ours_, and Ninjago will be _mine."_

_And the Ninja's efforts will be_ undone.


	4. The New Plan

**As I said, I had time to do this in 2 days. This will be the last update before my classes start. **

**I don't own any of the franchises or characters in my Story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The New Plan**

*Present Time*

Jay and Garmadon looked in horror as the Princess walked alongside the bikers and nindroids, holding a devious looking mask. "_They only have one" _Garmadon thought to himself, "_At least they only have one."_

He spoke too soon. As Harumi handed the orange mask to the Big Man, she said "There, Killow. That's three for three. Mr. E, Ultra Violet, if you would be so kind..." The two other generals simultaneously pulled out a red mask and a purple mask, then all three of them held them in the air for their army to see.

The distant rumbling of a tank called a hush over the crowd. The citizens began to run in terror as _The Destructoid_ rolled in, leaving jay and Garmadon standing in the open. Swiftly, they moved behind a nearby dumpster, close enough to get a good look.

As the tank opened up, Pythor slithered out to greet his comrades, with Cryptor at his side. "Mmmm, well done, Quiet One, you've certainly kept your word to our master! With these masks, we shall be able to enact the next phase!"

Cryptor looked at Mr. E, before returning his attention to the former Princess. "Pythor has managed to _persuade_ his fellow serpentine to join our ranks as well. The Overlord now travels to the Underworld, in hopes of enlisting the Skeleton's army. With their war machines combined with your bikers and our fleet, we shall swiftly conquer all who stand in our way."

"Very well. All that we need now is the man himself." Harumi stated confidently. But Killow didn't look too sure.

"How will we find him? He could be hallway across Ninjago by now! And we have gathered all our forces here."

"I am confident that he isn't. Even though latest intelligence has suggested they have split up, he was recently spotted entering the city only a week ago."

Jay leaned closer to Sensei G. "Who could they be talking about?"

"I'm not sure, there are millions of people in the city, but only so few that could pose a threa-"

"And he was spotted with the Blue Ninja."

They both froze. They were after _Sensei Garmadon. _It was time to leave. As he started to make his way down the alleyway, the old man turned to see Jay still crouching down, staring right at Pythor.

_"JAY! Come on!" _He whisper-yelled. "_This isn't a fight we cannot_ _win_!"

"He took my father from me. And now they want to take you away from Lloyd. I won't let them." His fists curled up and started to spark.

_NO._

Before he could stop him, Jay spun out of the alleyway and through a massive ball of electricity right at the heads. Killow ran to block it, absorbing most of the blast along with a couple of Nindroids and Bikers. Pythor and Harumi both called out "GET HIM!"

As Jay began to spin again, Killow recovered from his blast and put the mask on. As if he had practice, he simply raised his hand, and Jay stopped spinning and lifted from the air. But that didn't stop him. charging up his hands, he shot beams at the attackers as they approached him, and noticed the silent Mr. E and cackling Ultra Violet Put on their masks, causing alarming transformations. But before the four-armed swordsman could make a move, a bo-staff was chucked at his head, knocking him off-balance long enough for Garmadon to spin into both him and Ultra Violet, and crashing them into Killow.

As Jay was dropped about 10 feet from the air, he got back up and stood by the sensei's side. They were now completely surrounded by Nindroids, the Sons of Garmadon, and Serpentine reinforcements set in by Pythor.

"Why, _Sensei_ Garmadon, it's a pleasure to formally meet you. I'm the Quiet One. I trust you are familiar with my allies?"

"Why did you uncover the masks, Princess?" Garmadon knew the answer, but he couldn't bear to tell Jay himself.

"As if you didn't already figure that out. But I'll humor you." She shifted her gaze a little to Jay, who she could tell was both extremely angry and confused about the situation. "Now, now, Blue Ninja, don't you fret your puppydog eyes. Everything will make sense in a moment."

She could tell she had only angered him more. Good.

"You see, I'm originally a bottom-feeder, much like you were. I lived in low-cost housing in this district. My parents, _my real _parents, loved me. But they were taken from me from the Great Devourer."

Jay processed this. "But then... why THE HELL are you attacking us? Pythor freed the Great Devourer!"

Both the albino snake and the black-clad girl chuckled. "Oh, I can't blame him for that. He thought the Devourer was within a 20 foot statue, and that it wouldn't eat anyone, just strike fear. Besides, I think it's safe to say he has already paid the price." The Serpentine King nodded to his compatriot.

"But it was _you_ who failed to stop it! You who let it make its way to the city. And you, who led it in a circle chasing its own tale, which caused it to crash into my home! It wasn't until _Lord Garmadon_, the ruler, the vengeful fist, took action that it was killed. And once we bring him back..."

Jay's eyes widened. He finally understood.

"He will join our ranks, uniting all the factions of dark armies under the Overlord's rule, and Ninjago will finally have order. We will break down all barriers, and those that seek to conquer will no longer raise there arms against anyone else, because they would be in power with us!"

And without any warning, Garmadon levitated from the ground, and the masks began to float around him.

"I was worried that it would take time to find you. I had already laid out a plan to fan through the city to capture you. But now I have a new plan: we will simply call on your Oni side now, reborn with all of your dark powers of Destruction! And when the Overlord returns with the Skeletons, you will use your powers to meld the golden weapons of creation the Nindroids retrieved from space to make his Armor, and NO ONE WILL STAND IN OUR WAY!"

"NO!" Jay jumped to grab Garmadon, but was pinned down by several enemies. As Harumi began to recite an incantation, the masks began to rotate faster, and a dark purple aura began to surround him. It took all of his energy to turn to Jay, who was struggling to look up at him.

"...Jay...Tell them... I'm sorry. Tell Lloyd... no matter what... I love him."

And with that, Sensei Garmadon curled up, and a flash of light knocked everyone off of their stance.

Jay was the first to get up, swiftly followed by Harumi. They both stared down at the figure emerging from the smoke. Jay stepped back as he saw a significantly taller frame rise up, four arms move out, and two red eyes gaze at him.

Harumi had a wicked smile on her face.

"Sensei Garmadon is dead. All rise for Lord Garmadon, reborn!"

* * *

Jay ran. As the Snakes, Nindroids, and Bikers all began to chant "Garmadon! Garmadon! Garmadon!" none noticed him flee through the alleyway and access his compiece.

"Lloyd! LLOYD! CAN ANYONE READ ME?!" He began to shake, but refused to slow down.

A muffled response came through. "-zzt- Jay- What's wrong? What have you learned?" It was Lloyd. Jay continued to run as he replied:

"They *huff* turned your father Lloyd! They used theses *huff* masks of some sort and turned your father back into Lord Garmadon! But he wasn't the same!"

"WHAT?! How?"

"I looked in his eyes Lloyd! He didn't have any remorse in them. It wasn't the same man, not even the Lord Garmadon we knew! They replaced his light side with just the dark side! He looked straight at me, and he wanted to kill me!"

"AND YOU COULDN'T STOP THEM?!"

"I tried! Our enemies have allied with each other! The Serpentine, the Nindroids, and this cult of Garmadon worshippers led by Princess Harumi! Now the Overlord is on his way back from the Underworld with the Skeleton Army."

Back at the cave, Lloyd called for the others. "Cole! Nya! Get the Elemental Blades! We are going to need them!" Cole looked confused.

"What about my techno-blade?"

"The others have already gotten rid of theirs, their not as useful now that the Overlord is free from the Digiverse, and we are no longer facing just Nindroids. Now get the Blades, and get the Mechs on the Bounty. We have a new plan: Get the others, and ride for Ninjago City, where I will end this once and for all."

* * *

**WHOO! It's really ramping up now! 4 chapters in two days! OK, I will update again later this week, but until then, please leave a review letting me know how you like the story so far, and I will see you next time! R&R!**


	5. Savior

**Aaaand I'm back! Classes are fun, not too intense just yet. Still enough down-time between hanging out and classwork to write this! This is the longest chapter yet, with so much to unpack! Anyway, I don't own any of the characters or the franchise. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Savior**

For the first time in years, Harumi felt pure joy. He was back. She looked over the cheering assortment of villains, all of whom shared her joy. But to her surprise, when she looked back, Lord Garmadon didn't seem phased by his surroundings. Instead, he simply raised a hand in the air.

And the entire crowd fell silent.

"Hhh… Hhhh… Here me, friends! You have brought me back to help conquer Ninjago! For so long have we been downtrodden, for so long have we been neglected! Well now I say, "ENOUGH!"'

A war cry could be heard throughout the entire city.

"I have tried time and time again to take what I thought was rightfully mine, but I always did so alone. I've allied myself with many of you in the past, but I never treated you fairly. That stops now! In the name of the One True Ruler of Ninjago, THE OVERLORD, I will lead you great armies to victory! And we won't be alone!"

As the crowd began to cheer again, the dark lord's four fists began to emit a purple fire, and as he made a rising gesture with his hands, the earth beneath the entire city began to shake.

_What is he_ _doing?_ Harumi didn't dare to ask him herself.

Before anyone could react, the ground cracked open in several spots along the road and surrounding sidewalks. Killow moved his large foot as he saw the rubble of black stone emerge from right under them. Throughout the surrounding sector of the city, the material rose up, and as Garmadon made a gesture with his hands, the stones formed together, creating...

_YES._ Harumi understood now.

As if turning Garmadon didn't already give their side a winning advantage. Now, they no longer had just Nindroids, Serpentine, and the Sons of Garmadon. The dark lord has brought _The Stone Army_ into the mix.

* * *

Kai, Zane, Pixal, and Sensei Wu were in the opposite direction from where Lloyd wanted to go, but he knew that they'd need all hands on deck in order to stand a chance. As the fully rebuilt bounty flew above the storm that covered Jamanakai Village, he relayed his order to Nya:

"The storm is interfering with their Comms. But Zane and Pixal's tracking signals are still strong! take the Samurai Mech down into the village without detection and pick them up. Waste no time, we'll explain everything once they are on the ship. And be careful: Zane last reported a strong Nindroid presence."

"Got it." As she loaded into the mech, she looked at Cole, who mouthed _I love_ _you_.

Nya could only think of the simplest reply. _I know_.

As the deck dropped beneath her, she flew into the storm and descended upon the village, careful not to draw attention. The wind and rain was strong, but she continued to fly down straight.

_HOLY SHI-_

A missile flew straight at her. _So much for avoiding detection!_ She could now clearly see Nindroids clamoring through the streets, with one large tank firing right at her. _I won't get anywhere with that tank operational._

With her shoulder cannon, she blasted the tanks forward wheels, causing its locks to break down and roll forward down the mountain uncontrollably. The Nindroids looked down to see if the tank had stopped, and when it didn't, they looked back up to see the Samurai Mech gone.

"Find her! She has to be here for a reason!"

Behind a nearby shed, Nya stood in her armor. _That was close_. She had jumped out of the mech and let it fly into the storm. When she finds them, she'll call it back with her beacon. With her tracker, she traced the signals down to an alleyway with one side door at the end. _Here goes nothing!_ She knocked.

After about 10 seconds, a voice answered. "Who is it?"

She smirked. "It's the mysterious Samurai X, Zane."

The door opened wide to see both Zane and Kai in the frame, both with wide smiles on their faces. "Nya! I'm so glad your safe!"

"But why are you here?" Wu's voice beckoned from behind them. Pixal stood by his side, looking just as curious.

Her smile dissolved. "I... I better let Lloyd explain. Come on, the Bounty is waiting. As she pressed the beacon, her Mech dropped from the sky, and before the Nindroids could even notice, the five of them took back off into the storm.

* * *

Jay didn't stop running. Well, he had, but then some black stones rose up from the ground, and he wasn't about to stop to see if it was a good thing.

After he made it to the city's outskirts, he could see beyond the surrounding land. _If only I had my tank, or jet, then I'd stand a chance. _It has been almost 3 hours since he made the call to Lloyd. He knew they'd be here soon. He didn't dare try to escape the city before his reinforcements came.

But he grew impatient. Trying again, he pushed on his comm. "Lloyd? Sensei Wu? Hell, Misako? Can anyone read me?" _Like this transmission could reach Misako. She is still at Garmadon's Monastery._ Still, he didn't want her to be the last one to learn the fate her husband.

Before he could wait too long for a response, he noticed a flash in the distance, a couple of miles beyond Ninjago City's limits. _What's that?_

A white portal appeared. A very large portal.

_Tomorrow's tea? That portal is big enough for the bounty! They made it!_

Jay watched from atop the small building as several, no, _all_ of his enemies marched to the confront the ninja once they came out. As one unified army, they were lead by Garmadon, Harumi, General Cryptor, General Kozu, Pythor, and the SoG Generals with their masks.

Out loud from the shock of the scene, Jay muttered "Well, I guess they have stone warriors too. Great."

But too Jay's surprise, the army didn't look as though they were preparing for battle. They had their weapons, but by the way they subtly marched, it seemed to be more for presentation than actual battle-prep. _What game could they be playing?_

He looked on to the portal. _I hope they're ready..._

And then another, smaller portal appeared next to it. And another, and then several more, all alongside each other, all surface level.

"What?"

And then a giant skull-themed tank drove through the main portal, with Kruncha, Knuckal, and the Overlord driving it. Several Skulkin bikes, trucks, and helicopters emerged from the portals. Their numbers almost doubled the dark army.

Descending from the tank, the Overlord, with the two Skulkin generals in tow, marched to greet the rechristened Dark Lord. Standing at about equal height, the red eyes of the Overlord stared into the red eyes of Garmadon.

"Well, this look has always suited you."

And as if he was reuniting with an old friend, the four armed man let out a laugh with the Overlord.

"I agree, my master."

"Please, Garmadon, no need for such formalities. The Quiet One's plan went without a hitch it seems." Looking up at his army, he grinned. "And I see you've managed to return my first army back into the fold. Well done. You've already re-earned your place as my second. I, the Dark Master, and you, the Dark Lord of Ninjago"

"It was simple enough to return them. Without my greed driving me, the pure Dark Oni understands that I cannot take the full mantle, but instead should serve to see order brought by you."

As the Overlord grinned, Cryptor approached his creator. "My master, I am sorry to interrupt, but I have just received a report from our Nindroids stationed in Jamanakai Village. Apparently, the Samurai X retrieved several of their teammates there, and one of our drones spotted them flying this way on The Destiny's Bounty."

Angered, the Overlord asked "How long until they arrive here?"

"We calculate that they should be here no later than 0.5 hours."

"Than we don't have a moment to lose." As his Skulkin faction joined the others, the Overlord stood with Garmadon and Cryptor at his sides, and raised his hands for silence.

"My friends! You have all worked hard to bring us together. The moment is almost upon us where I will be at full strength, and we will dominate!" The roars that responded were like thunder. "All we need now is to make the Golden Armor! Garmadon and I will be in the heart of the city, where he will meld it for me! Until he is done, you all must guard the city! Patrol every street! Scour the sky! Station the tanks outside the outer defenses! The Ninja are coming, and we cannot let them in!"

Although he couldn't here their earlier conversation, Jay could hear the Overlord's speech.

_Wait 'till they tell him I'M in the city._

* * *

Wu stood there silently in disbelief. The same was the case for the Nindroid members of the team. Kai, not so much.

"What do you mean, _THEY JUST TURNED HIM EVIL AGAIN?"_

Lloyd looked just as angry to respond. "I DON'T KNOW, Kai, Jay said they used these masks and-"

"And what did he do? Did he just let them take him? What masks could possibly have that kind of power?!"

"The Oni Masks."

Everyone on board, even Cole, who was piloting, looked at their Sensei.

"You are familiar with them?"

"I am, Zane. You see, my father was the creator of this realm, but he came from the First Realm. A desolate place, the Realm of Oni and Dragons. The two original beings, the first of the Oni, the bringers of doom and destruction, and the Firstbourne Dragon, who possessed all four elements of creation, spawned my father and attempted to use him to fight the other. But he escaped the conflict and created this world. Eventually, Oni came to track him, but when they couldn't find him, they left behind three masks that, when combined, possessed raw power. The kind of power that could bring the Dark side of my brother back. His _ONI_ side."

Shocked, Nya was the first to speak up. "But I thought the Great Devourer's venom made your brother evil. You're saying he is actually part Oni?"

"I'm saying it's both. Alone, the Oni within him didn't seek destruction, merely coexistence with the dragon within me. But when an external dark force intervenes, like the Great Devourer's venom, or the Overlord's tutelage, e will seek to bring a new dark order to the land."

"...Well, than we better prepare for the fight of our lives. Everyone, prepare your mechs in the hangar. Cole, if you could give them their blades."

Handing the controls over to Wu, Cole got the Fire and Ice Blades from beneath his cloak and handed them to their respective Ninja. "Of course. But, erm, Lloyd, I was going to tell you earlier, but you were very angry and weren't in the mood for bad news..."

"...What?"

"Jay's Blade. It wasn't there."

* * *

Jay had carried his blade on him since the Junkyard. Shortly before the team split up, he went to the cave to retrieve it himself. _This might be the edge I need to control the power within me_. But he's been secretly carrying it on him for so long, he forgot it was there until just now.

Grabbing his blade, the Blue Ninja made his way into the city. _I can't face them all, but maybe I can slow their progress long enough to get the rest of the team here._

" -zzt- crsh- Jay? Jay, do you read?"

"Cyrus Borg? Is that you?"

"Yes! I heard your transmission earlier to Lloyd and have been trying to reach you? Where are the rest of the Ninja?"

"They are about 25 minutes away. But the Overlord is going to have Garmadon reforge the Golden Weapons into Golden Armor right now!"

"The others wont be here in time, but you're here! You have to at least delay them!"

"I can't! They broke me, I can barely put up a fight! Besides what can one ninja do against the dark army of millions?"

"Meet me in the Temple of Fortitude in 10 minutes. There might be a way you can stand a chance if you hurry!"

*10 Minutes later, at the Temple of Fortitude*

Getting there wasn't too hard. Jay simply took the back alleys like he did as a child, and avoided the patrolling forces. Once he made it to the temple, he had noticed that there were several stone army sentries stationed around the structure. _Great, guess I'll have to overcharge for this._ Without going to far, he began to think about all he had lost. With his eyes glowing, he ran at lightning-speed to the entrance and quickly opened and shut the large door.

"Okay, okay, it's okay Jay, calm yourself down" he coached himself, as the glow began to fade.

"Glad to see you alive." The man in the wheelchair rolled into the light.

"Borg. Why Aren't there any Stone Warriors in here, yet so many right in the front yard?!"

"This temple was built in the Stone Warrior Era by the Overlord himself. It was his own Temple on the First Spinjitzu Master's land, just as how the First spinjitzu Master built the Temple of Light on the Dark Island. Unlike the Temple of Light, only the Overlord could come in here. By the law of their maker, the Stone Warriors can't come inside."

"Then that means the Overlord might come here now for his Golden Armor ceremony!" Jay began to show signs of Panic again.

"He won't. He hasn't been here since his war with the First Spinjitzu Master, and the Temple has a protective shield that negates the power of the golden weapons." He then reached into a bag hanging behind his wheelchair, and handed him his Elemental Gi. "Your Sensei gave me your Elemental Gi to frame in memory of your victory, but he insisted on keeping the blades. I'm sorry you won't necessarily have 'the full set.'"

Jay could only chuckle. "Actually..." He lifted his robe to show his concealed Blade, then took the Gi. With a quick spin, he was back in his silver, black and blue threads. "Anyway, what's this "fighting chance" you told me about? I sincerely hope it is nothing anticlimactic, like a shrinking pill."

"What? Absurd! No, this is much, as you would say, cooler." The genius made a gesture at ancient stone armor on a plaque. "Put it on."

The Ninja did as he was told. With slight hesitation, he lifted up the armor and placed it on his shoulder, and with a flash of light, the armor combined with the Elemental Gi giving him smooth lightweight stone padding on his arms, legs and chest.

"You are now virtually indestructible Jay. And I heard about what happened at your home. I am truly sorry." He paused to let Jay absorb his words before continuing. "But you single-handedly put down all of the Nindroids that were there."

"Yeah, but I needed to tap into my rage. Besides, I couldn't hold it that long."

"Jay, listen. You lost your parents to these monsters. Harumi did too, and she let it consume her. If we want to prevent any more people to end up like her, than we cannot allow them to carry out there plan. You must let your anger loose. But focus it on the Overlord. In your raw elemental state, no physical weapon should be able to harm you."

"Like my true potential, but with anger."

"Precisely! Jay, you are the only one in the city. You've suffered the most at their hands because you watched it all happen and you were helpless to stop it! But now you have a chance to make a difference. Now you have a chance to be Ninjago's Savior."

Jay looked at Cyrus, then at the Blade in his hand. Gripping it tighter, he thought about everything he had been through in the last month. His parents death, Nya and Cole's betrayal, and now Garmadon's transformation. With his eyes flashing pure blue, the Lightning Blade ignited.

"Very well. I'll give him hell."

**And There you have it! I'll post the next chapter later tonight, I was originally going to have this one and the next one be one long chapter, but there was just too much content. Ciao!**


	6. The Decision

**Here it is! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I don't own any of the franchises mentioned in the story.**

At the height of Borg Tower, Cryptor and Kozu ordered several underlings to carefully transport the mass that was previously the golden weapons to them.

"It is on it's way, Master." Kozu reported to his creator. Harumi smirked, and Garmadon grinned at the news. "Once it is here, I will waste no time in molding it. The ninja will be here soon."

Cryptor nervously looked to his master. "Erm, there is one ninja in the city, Master." The Overlord's evil grin dropped. "WHAT? LLOYD?"

"N-no, Master, the Blue One. Jay."

The anger in the air disappeared as quickly as it came. "Ah, well no worries then. He is broken, and even if he wasn't, he couldn't put up a fight against our army."

The MechaDragon flew onto the roof with Pythor at the saddle. Kruncha and Knuckal dismounted from behind.

"We are here, glorious master. And with us..." With his staff, the Albino Serpentine king gestured to two Serpentine rattlecopters and two Skulkin-copters hooked onto a net carrying the giant golden orb.

"Aaah. Well done, Cryptor. Project Arcturus was fruitful indeed. Pythor, thank you for lending your people's assistance in fortifying the city of Ourobouros so that we could make such an endeavor."

"It was my pleasure, O' Great Overlord, soon to be Golden Master. Anything to bring our plan to fruition."

As the choppers set the net down, Cryptor and Kozu hacked off the connecting cables. The glow began to shine so bright that everyone except for the two Dark Lords had to look away. Garmadon walked up to the mass, and without a second thought, he placed his upper right hand on it.

"Mmm, yes. I feel the power. This will work perfectly. Everyone stand back!" They all moved back a good 10 steps, and just as he had done with the stone warriors, Garmadon lifted his fists as they emitted a purple fire. The golden solid slowly began to turn liquid as it took a different shape...

"It's working... IT'S WORKING! YES!"

Then, off in the distance, a dark cloud began to accumulate. Kozu pointed it out to them. "Master, is that your doing?"

"No! Where is it coming from?"

Cryptor did a quick calculation. "It seems to be forming above the Temple of Fortitude, Master."

"My temple? What could possibly make that?!"

*Same time, right outside the Temple of Fortitude*

The two Stone warriors stationed right outside the door noticed the dark cloud forming over them, and right as they looked at each other, a lightning bolt burst the door open from the inside. They both looked up to see Jay, with stone armor outlining his Elemental Gi, and lightning sparking out of his eyes, fists and sword. With a booming dark voice, he cackled and said **"SORRY ABOUT THE MESS BOYS. FEEL FREE TO SEND ME THE BILL!"**

The two unfortunate warriors raised their swords to retaliate, but with a swift raise of his hand, he shot untamed lightning right through them both, rendering them completely unconscious in a coma-like state.

**"CYRUS, GO OUT THROUGH THE BACK. MORE STONE WARRIORS ARE COMING, AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO FACE THEM."**

"O-okay. But Jay, your voice-" **"IT'S DEEPER, I KNOW. I GUESS THIS IS WHAT I FEELS LIKE TO LET YOUR ANGER LOOSE. NOW GO, I WON'T HAVE ANY MORE INNOCENT BLOOD ON MY HANDS."** _But I WILL have blood. _

As he started to wheel towards the back in compliance, Cyrus called out: "Jay! Good luck. Please be careful."

**"WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER** **AGAIN."**

As more Stone warriors began to charge at him, Jay pointed his Blade into the air and called upon a massive lightning bolt to strike him. The flash caused the warrior's vision to blur. When they could see, and the smoke cleared, both he and Cyrus were gone.

*Back at Borg Tower*

"What was that?!" Harumi yelled, as she saw the massive lightning bolt strike down from the cloud. Kozu was the first to respond.

"It's obviously the Blue Ninja! He's the master of Lightning!" This response only infuriated the Overlord.

"NO! I broke him, THIS SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE! Quiet One, it seems we'll need to speed things along. prepare to recite the incantation we discussed.

"Now, my Overlord? Doing so before the Golden Armor fuses with you would be incredibly dangerous, even for you."

"Then we shall do it while Garmadon fuses it with me. I won't waste a second!" As she ran to retrieve her book of incantations, the Dark Master looked back to see the cloud was turning blacker, with lightning flashing within it._ He's inside the cloud. This shouldn't be happening! _

Knuckal than pointed out the obvious "Look out, everyone! The cloud is getting bigger!" His fellow Skulkin bashed him on the head. "No you idiot, it's getting... closer."

Garmadon broke his focus to see that the dark cloud was indeed approaching them. "Well, SHIT."

"Here it is! I've got it, master!" Harumi ran back, a purple book in hand and her three generals in tow.

"Excellent! Pythor, Cryptor, Knuckal! Send your air forces to intercept the Ninja! We cannot let him reach us!" The three did as they were told, and in a matter of seconds, dozens of rattlecopters, flying Nindroids and Skulkin-copters were airborne and heading straight for the cloud.

Returning his attention to his Second, the Overlord began to loose his cool again. "GARMADON! HOW LONG DO YOU NEED!?"

"Only a few more minutes before the Golden Weapons will be entirely liquid, then I would only need a moment."

"Excellent! And what about the spell, Quiet One?"

"It is ready when you are, my Dark Master. We'd simply require everyone to back away from you a good ten feet to give you the space to unleash your power." To this news, the rest of the villains expressed concern. Pythor slithered forward.

"Apologies for my foolishness, Overlord, but what exactly will this spell do?"

"Using her incantation, I will be exposed to pure cosmic energy. Then, I will open a portal that will reach across all 16 of our realms, spreading my will and securing our power, so that no one, not even someone from another realm, could stand in our way."

They all grinned evilly at this news. Then Garmadon spoke up.

"It is ready, Master."

*Meanwhile, in front of the approaching cloud*

The commanding Nindroid floated via jetpack as he had one hand held up. The small dispatch of airships behind him were at his command. "On my mark, everyone, fire at the ninja!"

One of the Serpentine seemed confused "Where isss he? I don't see him!"

"He is in the cloud!"

Ohhhh, got it!"

"Ready, aim, aaaand… FIRE!"

Nindroids blasted lasers from their heads and blasters. The rattlecopters fired an assortment of toxic venom missile, and the Skulkin-copters fired explosives aimed directly at the cloud...

Only for all of them to fly right through the other side.

"WHAT?" Before anyone could react, the cloud absorbed them. The commanding Nindroid yelled to his subordinates: "ABORT! ABORT! WE CAN'T HIT HIM!"

Lightning struck every one of them from inside the cloud, and they all plummeted down into the streets of Ninjago city, causing several explosions.

*Meanwhile, with the Overlord*

Standing at the ready to allow the Golden Armor to take shape, the Overlord growled as he saw his forces fall from inside the cloud. "HURRY! HE'S COMING!"

Garmadon made swift motions with his arms, calling upon the liquid to shape around his Master's upper body. As he stood there, absorbing the power surge from the golden weapons, Harumi began to recite her cant once again. With all of his top Generals standing in awe, the Overlord was now becoming The Golden Master.

With his last movements, Garmadon had finished his part of the ceremony. The Golden Armor, spiked around his chest like a golden ribcage and shoulder pads, was complete.

"YEEEESSSS! I FEEL IT! THE POWER OF THE GOLDEN WEA-" A lightning bolt struck him in the face, causing everyone to fly back several feet. They all looked up to see the cloud, now only 50 feet away from them, was beginning to shrink.

"QUIET ONE! NOW! GAMADON, KILLOW, TAKE CARE OF HIM!"

As Harumi continued to recite her chant, the dark lord lifted his fists once again, and shot purple beams of destruction in front of him. Killow put on his orange mask of Deception, and began to lift cars and vehicles from below and hurl them at the cloud.

But none of it was working. "Where is he, Killow?" Garmadon was growing tiresome of his wasted efforts. "I do not see him my lord!"

**"HONESTLY, HOW CAN EITHER OF YOU EXPECT TO HURT WHAT YOU CANNOT SEE? OR SHOULD I SAY... TOUCH?"** A dark, booming voice came from the cloud, calling on everyone's attention except Harumi's. The cloud continued to dissipate until it was just mist. the mist swirled together, reforming... Jay? _He wasn't in the cloud. HE WAS THE CLOUD._

Killow made one last attempt by throwing a bus at him, but before he could lift it all the way, Jay shot another Raw lightning bolt at him. Garmadon looked to his fallen general, then back up at Jay.

**"I WON'T HARM YOU, GARMADON. HOPEFULLY THERE'S A WAY TO REVERT YOU BACK."**

Before he could retort, a huge surge emitted from behind him. He turned around, and the Lightning Ninja looked up, to see The Golden Master cackling as his veins coursed with cosmic energy. With a single stroke, he opened a portal. _**"**__**FINALLY! YOU ARE TOO LATE,**_** JAY****_, I HAVE THE POWER NOW!"_**

**"NO. YOU MAY HAVE MORE POWER THAN EVER BEFORE, BUT I'M DEFINETELY NOT TOO LATE."**

_**"**__**WHAT ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT?"**_

_**"**_**ON YOUR LEFT."**

The villains all turned to see the Destiny's Bounty flying in at top speed. The Ninja had arrived.

* * *

"Evasive actions! The city is heavily fortified!" Lloyd noticed the thousands of ground assault vehicles and troops aiming their weapons up.

But Kai was the first to notice the airships. "Look out!" As he pointed them out, several missiles were fired right at them, and it took the course-calculating skills of Zane to evade them. But the hull was still hit.

Cole, Nya, Kai, and Lloyd all jumped on a cannon. "Hit em fast' and hit em' hard!" Letting out their own artillery, several enemy fighters began to fall.

Enraged, the Golden Master faced his MechaDragon. _**"**__**GO AND TEAR THAT SHIP APART! PERMANENTLY THIS TIME!"**_ As the gargantuan mech fly towards the ship, Jay was about to fly after it when he noticed the Golden Master call on a portal from above him. **"****_NOW THEN, TIME TO MAKE MY RULE PERMANENT."_**

**"NO!" **calling on all of his energy, he flew right through Garmadon, Killow, and all of the other Generals, into the main monster, sending them both flying off of the building, with Jay's hands wrung around his neck.

**_"_****_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU CAN'T STOP ME! YOUR FRIENDS CAN'T EVEN STOP MY DRAGON"_**

Jay stopped them both midair, and from the height of a skyscraper, they both watched the scene that lay before them.

Back on the Bounty, Nya shot down another copter when she looked up to see the MechaDragon ramming towards them. "Look out!" Zane started to pull up, but it's giant claws latched onto the rear engines, causing both it and the ship to spin downwards. "Everyone, get to the Mechs!"

On the surface, several soldiers ran back to avoid the impending crash, and as they watched, the MechaDragon punched its arm through the upper deck, and tore off the sails. As the army watched and cheered, both masses crashed into the surface, creating a shockwave of sand to rise.

By the time it settled, Jay, The Golden Master, and all of the dark army soldiers bore witness to the metal talons of the MechaDragon stand on top of the wrecked ship, as it let out a mighty roar.

**"...NO..."**

_**"**__**YES, I AM AFRAID THAT WAS IT JAY. YOU DIDN'T REALLY THINK IT WOULD BE**_**THAT****_ EASY NOW, DID YOU?"_**

Jay clenched his hand around his neck tighter, but it didn't seem to cause him any harm.

_**"**__**I AM A COSMIC BEING NOW, OAF! YOU CAN'T CHOKE ME! I AM NOW AT THE POINT WHERE NO ONE CAN STAND UP TO ME!"**_

As Jay's head began to spin again, realizing he was too late, an explosion brought his focus back. Both he and the Golden Master turned their heads to see the hull of the Bounty burst open, and a giant laser shot out, blasting the MechaDragon's eyes. In a roar, it backed away, unable to see.

And out stepped the Samurai mech, with Wu and Pixal on the shoulders, followed by four mini-mechs with special colors for the four other Ninja. Jay could only smirk.

**"WELL NOW,** **OVERLORD..."** the Dark Master turned his head back to his present foe. **"IT WOULD SEEM YOUR NOT THERE ****_QUITE_**** YET."**

The Golden Master scowled and raised his arm, calling up his golden and cosmic energy. Jay did the same with his blade, calling on all the lightning he could muster.

As the five mechs and the ultimate army of darkness ran towards each other to clash, flashes of gold, purple and blue in the air stopped them. Everyone looked up to see a growing light made up of those colors, with lightning striking it.

"Is that... Jay?" Kai asked.

"Not just him, there are two beings of exponentially growing power. The other must be the Overlord. They appear to be clashing!" Zane answered after a quick scan. Wu knew what it meant.

"We have to stop him! If he doesn't back off, Jay will die."

"But if he doesn't back off, Sensei, the Overlord will win!"

Inside the orb, Jay's eyes calmed down for a second, turning back into their original cobalt blue form, as he looked his enemy in his eyes. "Hey, Overlord." He said in his normal voice.

Confused, he looked at him with a quizzical expression, distracted just long enough for Jay to light his eyes back up again. **"CATCH."** He through a ball of lightning right at his chest, sending him plummeting down towards the earth.

A random Skulkin warrior called out to his comrades "Look out!" As everyone ran in separate directions to avoid impact, Jay flew down to make sure he wouldn't get back up.

But as he was just about to reach him in the air, he froze, and the Overlord continued to fall. _What is this?_

Coming by on a Rattlecopter were all the top villains from Borg Tower, with Killow holding him via the mask. "End of the line for you, Boy." Garmadon stated.

**"GARMADON. YOU TOLD ME TO KEEP MY ANGER IN CHECK. NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO LET IT LOOSE ON YOU IN ORDER TO STOP THIS." **Before the villains could make a move, Jay shot blue lasers out of his eyes at the side engine, shaking the copter and breaking Killow's focus. Using his Blade, Jay chopped off one of the three chopper-blades causing it to hurtle down next to the Overlord.

As both the chopper and the Overlord hit the surface, the laughter of the Overlord could be heard throughout the battlefield. As he rose up, the wrecked chopper blasted open, with Garmadon, Harumi, Pythor, Cryptor, Kozu, Kruncha, Knuckal, and the SoG Generals, all of whom walked up to face the Ninja, behind their Master.

"Father? So it's true."

"It would appear so, my son."

_**"**__**ENOUGH OF THIS CAMERADERIE! TIME TO DIE, NINJA!"**_

With Killow and Garmadon's assistance, the Golden Master used his powers. to lift up the Ninja's mechs, and slowly crush them. "N-no!" Zane struggled to say.

The roar of laughter consumed the air. And from the air, Jay froze. The laughter. _No. No. Mom, Dad. NOT AGAIN!_

**_"_****_I SUPPOSE THE HONORABLE THING TO DO WOULD BE TO GRANT YOU ALL LAST WORDS. WHAT SAY YOU, WU? CARE TO BE THE FIRST?_****_"_**

"H-how about "only a fool seeks to conquer the world when he can't even fight off an angry teenager."'

_**"**__**MEH, SEEMS A LITTLE TO WORDY- HEY! WHERE IS JAY?"**_

**"UP HERE, GOLDEN ASS!" **He looked up to see Jay flying down Blade first, and as he attempted to redirect his power to him, the Lightning Blade drove right through his chest.

With his eyes still glowing, Jay looked at the Overlord, who was staring down at his chest. All of his generals stood there, shocked.

**"I TOLD YOU, YOU'D DIE FOR THAT."**

**"... ****_youshnfl…"_**

**"WHAT?"**

Smiling, he looked up at Jay. **_"_****_YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE FOR THE HEAD."_** He raised his hand, and with a crushing motion, Wu twisted sporadically until a _**crunch**_ sound was heard, and he was dropped to the ground, eyes white.

**"NOOOO!" **Lightning struck down and consumed both Jay and the Golden Master. But that wasn't enough. As Jay looked to his friends, who were still being held by Garmadon and Killow, he looked at each in the eye before looking at Nya. Through tears, she mouthed _I'm sorry_. He could only think of one response. The only true response.

_I know._

And then he grabbed onto the Golden Armor itself, and started to blast everything he had into it.

_**"AAHUGH! STOP IT YOU FOOL, THE GOLDEN WEAPONS WILL KILL YOU!"**_

_Maybe, but if I overcharge them with my pure element, I can kill you too._

As the light began to encompass them both, the Dark army backed up, and Killow and Garmadon let the Ninja go to cover their eyes.

**"GOODBYE, MY FRIENDS..." **

As the two of them began to light up, The Overlord attempted to run, but Jay grabbed him by the neck. **"IT'S OVER."**

**_"NO, IT HAS JUST_ BEGUN."** In his last seconds, he snapped his fingers and a purple light absorbed them both.

And then the Ninja watched their friend, and their enemy, get incinerated by a ball of purple, gold, and blue lightning. All that was left were ashes, and the golden armor, which lost its glow.

As Lloyd cradled his uncle's body, he heard his father yell: "Retreat!" The dark army fled back, towards the city to fortify. But not before he grabbed the golden armor.

Nya walked up the ashes. "Jay... I... I..." And finally, after so long, she apologized, and the team mourned two deaths today.

* * *

*Far, Far Away."

"Did you here the 302nd is getting reassigned?"

"No way. Where? They've been stationed in the Outer sector of Cato Neimoda for almost a year!"

"No idea, but Spotter told me-"

The troops were interrupted as a ball of lightning formed in front of them. Before they could even fully raise their rifles, a young red haired human male fell out, with a golden saber hilt in hand. Then the portal disappeared behind him. He looked up to see two predominately white armored soldiers with maroon-red stripes aim their rifles at him.

"You there! Drop your weapon! and put your hands up, in the name of the Galactic Republic!"

**DUN DUN DAAA!**


	7. Out of Place

**I'm baaaack! This first week of classes was fun so far, and I made sure to write this up asap! Anyway, just to make things clear, this is a Jay-centric story. **

**I don't own either franchises or their characters.**

* * *

"I said hands up! Drop your weapon!"

_Wha… what? Where... "_Where am I?"

The two strange soldiers looked at eachother before turning their attention back to Jay, with a steady aim on him the whole time. "Last chance, whoever you are, or we'll open fire."

That caught Jay's attention. with as much energy as he could he raised his hand in the air, but he didn't let the Blade go. "You... can try."

Moving as fast as he could, he raised his arm to ignite his blue blade in one hand and pushed his other hand forward to shoot lightning at them, except...

Nothing happened. He just stood there, as if he was posing, stretched out with his palm facing the two confused soldiers. "Is he... a Jedi?" _A what?_ "I've never seen him before. Maybe he's a Padawan." The first shook his helmet. "Well I've never seen a Padawan this old. His blade handle doesn't resemble anything close to any lightsaber handle I've seen, though he's certainly got the robe style, if not the standard color scheme. He's even incorporated metal armor plating into his robes, like General Kenobi. Besides, Commander Fox told us the Jedi were sending someone to meet with the Chancellor."

"But what was that he came out of?!" Jay just looked at them as they conversed, still trying to get lightning to shock them.

"It's ok, uh, _general_(?), we get it. You don't have to threaten us with the force. Would you like us to escort you through the entrance of the Senate? Or would you like to speak to Commander Fox?"

"I... uh..." Before Jay could form a sentence, he was interrupted by an incoming arrow-shaped one man fighter, with a yellow and gray outlining. The ship landed only ten feet away from him. Needless to say, Jay was left speechless.

The ship's hatch slid open, and a man with dark wild hair and robes that somewhat resembled Jay's, just with brown and black colors, and without the silver outlining stone armor, jumped out of the craft and approached Jay and the soldiers. A little tube shaped robot with white and blue coloring and a silver chrome dome popped out of the side, beeping ferociously at the pilot.

"Hey, Artoo, I told you the fastest way here was right through the traffic lines. Besides, its not like I haven't gotten us through worse." The robot "Artoo" didn't give in.

*sigh* "How's it going gentlemen? What do we have here, a protestor?" The man asked the soldiers, who looked back-and forth between him and Jay.

"General Skywalker! What brings you here? We were about to escort your fellow Jedi here to the Chancellor. We were under the impression there would only be one of you."

"There is!" The General Skywalker raised his hand up at Jay, and some invisible barrier sent Jay flying back into a nearby loading crate. As he tried to pick himself up from the ground, he reached out for his blade, but the handle moved on its own as it lifted up in the air and made its way into Skywalker's open hand. "A real Jedi would have managed to sense me doing that, or at the very least jump out of the way. Who was the Jedi that you steal this lightsaber from?"

"...Jedi? Lightsaber? Stole? That's my Lightning Blade! I didn't steal it, and I don't know what the hell a Jedi is!"

"Then explain where you got those robes from! They certainly mimic ancient Jedi robes!" Jay looked down at his garments.

"This is my elemental Gi, you ass! Bestowed to me at the Temple of Light! What are you-" A sword made of concentrated light blue plasma was ignited and pointed towards his head.

"I'm going to ask once more, who are you?"

"Ok, A) That's the first time you asked that. Nice job figuring that out. B) You can't just somehow push me against a wall, threaten me, and expect me to-" A stun blast was shot directly at his chest. "... Ow. What was that for?"

Skywalker's eyes were wide open. The trooper who took the shot took a step back, and the Artoo robot made a sound Jay swore was a high "b-wow."

"Again." Both troopers blasted once at Jay's chest again. His armor absorbed the blasts, and this time, the apparent Jedi recognized it. "Once more, but aim for the head." The closer trooper complied. "Hey, don't-"

The circular electro-plasma engulfed Jay's face, and the static shock caused him to twist and his eyes spark a tiny bit, but then the shock dissipated. Jay shook his head. "Seriously, cut it out!"

"Enough of this." Pushing his hand forward, Skywalker once again called on his strange power and pushed Jay's head hard into the crate behind him, causing him to black out.

Staring at the unconscious figure, Anakin Skywalker called to the two clone troopers. "Get this one in restraints and up to Chancellor Palpatine's interrogation room. I'll speak with him on this immediately."

* * *

"Anakin, I'm pleased the council agreed to send you, I was hoping they would." The chancellor got up from his chair and motioned for his guards and advisor to leave as the Jedi Knight entered.

"It is my pleasure, Chancellor, though I am afraid that we have a matter of utmost importance to deal with now." The young man walked up to his great desk and put what looked like a golden lightaber hilt with a dragon mouth on it.

"Oh? Is this... supposed to mean something?"

"As I landed in front of the Senate entrance, two of your security troopers and myself apprehended an individual sporting what looked like Jedi robes and was holding this. The Clones claimed he just... showed up, and then tried to use the force on them as I arrived. They think he was impersonating a Jedi to try and assassinate you."

"Goodness! What do you believe?"

"When I spoke to him, I sensed confusion, anger, and a primal instinct to run. I think I agree with the Clones on this."

"And what did the Council have to say about this?" Of course, Palpatine already knew what Anakin was going to say.

"I have... yet to tell them. You were the immediate concern, in the event the man wasn't operating alone."

"I appreciate your loyalty and concern, but to avoid any tension, you should let them know before anything else." Reluctant to report to the Council, Skywalker began to walk outside the quarters to make the call. Then the Chancellor spoke once more. "And Anakin..." The young man looked to his surrogate mentor.

"How did the assailant get so close to the entrance before being noticed?"

Anakin was hesitant at the risk of sounding ridiculous. "They claimed he jumped out of some sort of vortex before it disappeared." He proceeded to walk out, and as the doors shut, Palpatine faced his window, with a malicious look on his face.

_Just as I sensed it. It was Destiny Skywalker should come. He is now a step closer to becoming what I need._

* * *

**There ya' go amigos! I'll probably update once more this weekend, but please expect many shorter chapters like this one for the forseeable future.**


	8. Some Answers, More Questions!

**Here you guys go! **

**Just to clarify, Jay has shown up around the beginning of the third season of Clone Wars, pretty much set right after the Jedi have their RotS robes, but the clones are still in phase 1 armor.**

**Special thanks to trilbyfrank and Zena Airale!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

As Anakin left the Chancellor's quarters, he walked over to face Artoo. "Hey, buddy, I need you to patch me through to the Council's chambers."

The Astromech complied, and with a few seconds, the Hologram of the chamber was projected around him. The majority of the council was in attendance, with a few members absent from their chairs for a variety of reasons.

"Skywalker, hmmm, news you have for us, I sense?"

"Yes Master Yoda. On my arrival to the Senate, I came across a young man confronting the Entrance's security troopers. He was apparently attempting to disguise himself as a Jedi to get close to the Chancellor. His robes were... to say in the least, archaic in nature. But he said they weren't robes, but his "elemental gi." And this was the blade he was holding." He held up the golden hilt for them to see. Obi-Wan was the next to speak up:

"Anakin, could you please ignite it for us?"

"I can't, Master. Not only is there no activation mechanism, but I can't seem to connect with it using the force either. There is definitely something inside the blade, though. If it's not a Kyber Crystal, it's something just as powerful."

"And this boy, a fight, did he put up?"

"He certainly resisted, Master, though he appeared to be completely drained of energy. The really shocking thing though is, when the troopers stunned him, the armor plating on his robes absorbed it. What's stranger, he was stunned in the head, and he just shook it off before being knocked out!"

Windu looked Anakin directly in the eyes. "You ordered the troopers to shoot his head? Skywalker, you know that is incredibly dangerous! We need to speak to this prisoner immediately! If he can absorb those stuns, he will need to be examined by the Jedi."

"Well, that's the thing Masters... He's been brought to the Chancellor's interrogation chamber."

* * *

"Auugh… my head..." Jay came to, strapped to a lifted table facing the wall. His neck feelt like it had been pricked with a needle. His surroundings were dark, with black walls, and the only light was above his head. As Jay looked around, he noticed the dark doorframe directly in front of him. "Mmhph, gotta… get... out..." Continuing his struggle, Jay tried to slide his wrists through the extremely tight cuffs. No luck.

Jay looked up when he heard the doors automatically slide open. Two red-clad robed figures with spiked mini-swords walked in and stood to each side, allowing an elderly gentleman in a simple-yet-stylishly lavish gray fabric. "Greetings, my young friend."

"Where am I?" Jay noticed the elderly man did not falter as he walked towards him, but rather inspected his armor without touching it.

"Why, you are in your desired location. After all, you did come here in hopes of killing me. And I dare say that no would-be assassin has ever made it this close to me."

"Kill you!? Sir, I don't even know who the hell you are! I was just..." _probably shouldn't say anything that could threaten my friends... _"minding my business in my engineering lab when one of my, er, next generation engines started to activate and exploded right next to me! Next thing I know, I was in front of some extravagant ord-like building getting accused of impersonation!"

Palpatine gave Jay a quizzical look. He didn't need the force to sense he was lying. "Well to answer your first query, I am the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic: The protectors of Freedom and Democracy. Not that you didn't already know that, mind you I'm no fool, but I'll humor you with the performance. Now in this lab you spoke of, is it considered _standard_ to wear Jedi robes?"

"For the last damn time, these aren't Jedi robes! I don't know what the hell a Jedi is!" _Probably shouldn't have said that. Everyone keeps saying that like its a common thing. Damn it!_

_"_Hmmm, well I've humored you long enough. This is Commander Fox of my personal Security force," the Chancellor gestured to the soldier who looked similar to the first two, but with more padding and extra accessories to indicate a higher rank. "He will ensure that you will answer my questions."

"And how is he gonna-" A firm grip around his collarbone silenced him. Although his armor blocked and absorbed shots, it wasn't too good where it didn't cover. Jay looked up to face the helmet of Fox. The cold facelessness of the soldier reminded him of a Nindroid.

"Please only speak when spoken to. Now, we have already taken a blood sample from you to find your profile in the Galactic Database, but nothing has come up. Not even by, _illegitimate means_. That shouldn't be possible. So, what is your name?"

"...You can call me Jay..." Palpatine could sense he wasn't lying.

"Jay... _what?"_ The blue prisoner looked down on the floor.

"Jay... Walker. I know what it sounds like, but that's my name!" He expected to be punched or somehow roughed up, but when he opened his eyes, he could notice the confusion in Palpatine's eyes. "Oh, you don't get it. Nevermind."

"Walker, eh? Curious. The noble Jedi Knight who apprehended you has a _similar_ namesake."

The door opened once more, and Anakin Skywalker entered the Chambers with his droid.

"Ah, Anakin, your timing is quite humorous. What brings you in?" The atmosphere surrounding the Chancellor calmed, and it didn't take a Jedi to notice how his attitude towards the incoming man had was drastically different then it had been seconds before.

"Chancellor Palpatine, I am sorry to interrupt..." Anakin Locked eyes with Jay for a second. Then Jay looked down to see his Blade attached to the man's belt. "...But I'm afraid the Council insists on retrieving the prisoner. If he truly is here for you, it would not be safe to have him so close to your own offices. And with the ability he demonstrated, the Council is curious to understand his capabilities in full extent, so they can properly handle him."

"I see... Well, if the Council insists, I'll leave it to their infinite wisdom to analyze him. Please inform them that his name is Jay Walker, and that he is _a terrible liar_."

* * *

**And there you guys go! As I said, expect shorter chapters like these at a slightly frequent pace. R&R!**


	9. A New Temple

**Let's do this! I had a lot of fun with this chapter, just getting the chance to introduce a couple more characters. There will only be a few that won't show up again, so that's something to look forward to!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A New Temple**

Jay was still in cuffs as he was being escorted by a dispatch of Clones led by General Skywalker to a landing bay outside the Senate building. As they reached the outer sections, the sunlight gleamed in Jay's eyes, taking him several moments to adjust as he just came out of the dimly lit interrogation room.

Unlike when he first arrived, Jay now had the chance to view the buildings surroundings. He was dumbfounded. A city as far as the eye could see: skyscrapers reaching up into the clear blue sky, several factories in the far distance, and what looked like traffic lines of vehicles flying several hundred feet above the surface. A surface that Jay couldn't even see. Several miles away from them, Jay saw what looked like a magnificent, yet humble, castle with five towers in the center, one significantly higher than the other four.

"Excuse me."

Skywalker stopped and turned around to face the detainee.

"General, uh, Skywalker, but could you tell me how big this city is?" The man rolled his eyes and continued to walk towards the vacant landing bay. "Right, Jay Walker, like playing dumb is going to work. Everyone knows Coruscant is the capitol world of the galaxy; a world-wide city, and the homeworld of the Galactic Republic."

"Yet you told me anyway." _Bad idea. Probably shouldn't provoke the man with a scar over his eyebr- WAIT! There's another weird coincidence._ "Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing. Where are you taking me anyway?"

As the group stopped in front of the empty pad, a large predominantly white gunship landed in front of them, and both sides had large sliding doors open. "We are going to escort you to the Jedi Temple for further questioning." Skywalker pointed to the castle in the distance.

"Awesome. More questions. Its not like I'm tired. Or hungry."

"The council will determine your need for food and rest."

As the loaded into the gunship, the doors shut behind them and took off. Jay noticed through the window-slots that Skywalker's yellow-grey arrowhead starfighter was flying alongside side them with the little robot Artoo acting as pilot in his slot.

"You sure have a reliable little robot there."

"My _astromech droid_ R2-D2 is the best there is, and I'd appreciate some silence." After about five minutes, his wrist started to beep, and he pressed on a button, causing a small holographic projection of what Jay could swear was a troll with a walking stick. "Your progress, Skywalker?"

"We are entering the Temple's landing bay now, Master."

_Master? A cult?_

"Very good. Waiting for you there, Kenobi is." The small creature disappeared, and Skywalker continued to stare directly at Jay as they landed. Against his better judgement, Jay spoke up.

"Sooo, master, huh? What exactly are Jedi, anyway? Is this a cult?" The doors opened, and a new light brought more focus to Skywalker's rising anger.

_Here goes nothing..._ "Or are you some sort of ...slave?"

By simply raising his hand, Skywalker sent Jay flying out of the ship and crashing onto the floor. The Clones quickly ran towards him, and with there rifles carefully raised, the circled him. But all Jay could see was his attacker marching over to him with a fury, pointing at him.

"Listen here, you worthless-"

"Master!" Both of them looked to see a young, short orange-skinned female with white tattoos on her head and what looked like white-and blue flippers attached to her head instead of hair. While it certainly wasn't the strangest thing Jay had ever seen, she was the first alien he had seen since he arrived here.

"What are you doing, Master? If Master Kenobi had seen that..."

"Oh, don't worry, Ahsoka, I saw it." A cloaked man with red hair like Jays, only neatly trimmed and with a beard, followed the girl Ahsoka. "And she is right, Anakin, what were you doing? We need to question this young man, not cripple him." That seemed to calm him down.

"Yes, your right, Obi-wan, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry you saw that Snips, I shouldn't have done that." As he gestured to the clones, two picked Jay up by the arms. "This is the man-in-question, named Jay Walker."

Ahsoka couldn't help but smirk. "Walker? That's funny, its just like-"

In sync, both Jay and Skywalker said "Yes, I know!"

* * *

Leaving the indoor landing bay, the clones departed on the gunship, as Jay understood that apparently only Jedi and "special guests" were allowed within the inner temple. Jay could tell they were taking some sort of secret or underground route in order to avoid him seeing the inner workings of the facility. They made their way through a narrow hallway without any windows, and just the four of them walking towards a large doorway. "Soooo... this is like a shrine to you guys?" Ahsoka quirked her eyebrow at him.

"What's the matter with him, Master? Has he never heard of the Jedi Order before?"

"Hey, excuse me, but _he_ is right here, and _he_ has never heard of any of the cockamamie things I've heard you all say: Galactic Republic, Chancellor Palpatine, Jedi, Clone Troopers. So would one of you PLEASE let me explain myself, and we can make everything clear?!"

"No. You will be questioned first by the council, and then we will hear what you have to say on your own."

"Look, look, uh, Kenobi, right? I'm very tired. I'm extremely hungry. I have no idea where I am, and I want to go home. That's all the relevant things I can thing of to tell you guys!"

"Hmmm." As the doorway in front of them opened, the four boarded a large elevator. Once the doors closed behind them, it shot up at an alarming rate that alerted Jay, but apparently the other three were used to.

"I sense your fear, Mr. Walker." The low voice of Anakin spoke behind him.

_Mr. Walker. MR. WALKER_. That felt like a knife through his gut as he pictured his father's face. The emotions running through him alerted the other three.

"You are angry." Kenobi looked to him, slightly concerned, but more likely for his fellow Jedi.

Ahsoka looked more concerned for Jay. "And you're sad. We can sense it. Don't worry, the council wouldn't kill you or anything like that. Unless they uncover something that you are doing a very good job of hiding." Despite the sincerity in her voice, her words only made Jay feel worse. He couldn't hide the truth forever. These people seem to have some sixth sense like Zane. If they found out about Ninjago, what would they do to him?

The elevator stopped moving with a _ping_, and the doors slid open into a waiting area. Ahead of them was a large frameway that entered into the council chambers.

Time to find out.

* * *

Lightyears away, within the palace of the Separatist world Serenno, Count Dooku was meditating when his private room's door slid open, revealing a B1 Battle Droid Commander. "Uhh, sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but you are being hailed a private message from Coruscant."

_Ah_. "Thank you, Commander. You may leave." The droid nodded before turning around, allowing the door to shut once again. The Count took out a small communicator, and with a small push of a button, the large Hologram of the hooded Darth Sidious appeared.

"Master."

"Rise, Lord Tyranus. I have some urgent news which I must see attended to. I have long sensed the distant presence of a threat arising against our plans."

"The Jedi, master?"

"No, this was something else. Something I couldn't foresee entirely, yet know it was there. Finally, it has revealed it's face. Earlier today, this boy appeared in Coruscant, coming out of thin air, according to my witnesses."

A small side projection of Jay in the Interrogation chamber appeared. Dooku was perplexed by the young man's robes.

"I am sending you all of the information I have on him now, including his blood that we secured. I have sensed... an _anomaly_ within him. But the Jedi have him now! So long as he is in their temple and under their prying eyes, we can't reveal ourselves just yet. But see what you and your sources can do with what I am sending you."

"It will be my pleasure, my lord."

* * *

Jay found himself standing in the center of the circular chambers, staring the small creature Yoda in the eyes. Obi Wan sat in his seat, and all of the others were either occupied in person or via hologram, with Anakin and Ahsoka standing in the entrance, acting as both guards and spectators. But the room was silent.

"...So who talks first? You talk first, I talk first?"

"Do you understand why you are here?" The bald man next to Yoda asked.

"Yes, you all want to ask me some questions I probably don't want to answer, and keep me from eating and sleeping."

"Mmmm, much turmoil I sense in you. But hungry you are, indeed! Rest, important it is. Brief, we will keep this, and after you get both, resume again, we will."

"Uuuuh…" It took Jay a second to process. "Okay." The bald man leaned forward, clearly ready to ask his questions.

"We'll start with the basics for this meeting. What is your name?"

"Jayson Xander Walker. But my friends call me "Jay." My enemies call me "The Blue Ninja." Nobody calls me 'Mr. Walker.'" Although Jay didn't turn to face him, Anakin knew that was directed toward him.

The Council sense he was telling the truth.

"Next question: where are you from, Jay?" It was obvious to this guy didn't care whether or not he was Jay's friend.

But Jay hesitated. "If I tell you, what will you do?"

Obi-Wan answered this time. "We will ask again if you lie, and we will move on to the next question if you tell the truth. We just want to know what planet or system you are from."

"Uummm… Planet?" Jay didn't know how to answer. "If... If I tell you where I come from, will you attack them?"

Yoda spoke up. "Fear I sense in you. Fear for your home. Fear for... others. No harm, we mean them, not even if they mean us and our allies harm. Protectors of the Peace, we Jedi are."

Jay had to believe him. He knew he couldn't lie. "Alright, I come from... Ninjago."

An aura of confusion filled the room. Every sitting member looked to one another. "We are not familiar with this planet. Where is it?"

"I... have no idea."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean none of this is making any sense to me! I don't know Ninjago as one of countless planets! I've never even been in space! Then I just showed up here after an intense battle with the Overlord, and..." Jay silenced himself. He was saying too much.

Anakin looked to Ahsoka. Then he approached the center next to Jay. "Master Windu, I don't know if he is telling the truth, or if he has somehow been convinced of a false reality, but there is a way we can see for ourselves, if we are willing."

The bald man, Windu, nodded. "Indeed, Skywalker. If the Council is in agreement, we can use the force to peer into his mind."

"WHOA, time out! The force!? My mind!? Do I not get a vote?"

Yoda looked at him. "The process will not hurt you, Young Jay. We will just reach out using the force to see what you speak of. If you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to fear."

He considered this. _Do I really want them to see it?_

"OK. What do I have to do?"

"Just sit down and close your eyes. We will do the rest." Jay did just as he was told, and he immediately was taken by surprise as all of the council members, as well as Anakin and Ahsoka, were literally reaching out, touching his shoulders and backside, kneeling down and closing their eyes. Dismissing it, Jay closed his eyes again.

And then he felt a surge of energy move through him as he started to go on a literal stroll down memory lane.

In his mind, he saw his earliest memories, playing in the junkyard with his parents. Rummaging through the junk piles. Building his secret fortress.

Traveling through the underbelly of Ninjago City as a kid. getting cornered by bullies and thugs. Getting knicked in the eyebrow with a knife from one of them.

Building his own inventions. Testing his wings. Meeting Wu on the rooftop.

Training with Cole and Zane. Fighting Kai. Creating a whole team.

Meeting Nya. Fighting the Skulkin. Garmadon escaping.

Lloyd. The Green Ninja Prophecy. The Serpentine.

Nya's Kiss. The Great Devourer. Garmadon getting the Golden Weapons.

The Mega Weapon. The Ninja's dopplegangers. Traveling back in time to stop Garmadon.

The Stone Army. The Dark Island. Nya's corruption.

Saving Lloyd from the dark matter. Turning Evil. Lloyd saving us all. Garmadon reverting to good.

And then the Nindroids. Facing the digital overlord. Pythor's return. The Overlord's resurrection from the digiverse.

Nya and Cole's betrayal. His parent's murder. Garmadon's re-transformation. Jay defeating the Golden Master/Overlord...

And showing up here.

In a flash of light, Jay gasped back to the present moment, and with his eyes now tearing up after revisiting the pain, he looked around to see similar shock on everyone else's faces. But no one dared cry.

"We... we have MUCH to discuss, Jay. But for now, Anakin and Ahsoka will escort you to a room to get a fresh set of clothes and some food, then you may rest." Obi wan stated, while still recovering from all the pain he just saw.

"To the cells, master?"

"No, Anakin, take him to a vacant quarter. Make sure it is near yours."

"And one more thing, Jay Walker..." As Jay turned around, Windu motioned his hands, and the cuffs around his wrists _clicked_ off. "You won't be needing those. You are clearly a force for good, but you have suffered much recently. For now, you will reside in our temple with limited and overseen access."

* * *

**There you have it! I had a blast writing this one!**


	10. Answer is Elsewhere

**Whoo! The 10th chapter, here we go! As always, I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Answer is Elsewhere**

Anakin and Ahsoka escorted Jay. Once they were on the elevator, they turned around, and rode it down with an awkward silence. Jay was still allowing tears to silently stream down his cheeks. Ahsoka's mind was racing through everything she had just seen. But Anakin was thinking about the only scene that he felt mattered: Jay was unable to save his parents from dying in front of him, just as he was unable to save his mother.

As the elevator stopped and the door slid open, Jay noticed that they were on a different floor than what he had previously seen; the hall was grand, with several young alien and human children conversing with one another, and a few adults walking by, locked in more serious discussions. Jay noticed one similarity among them: they all wore robes.

Several of the children stopped to look at the trio as they walked past them. "Master Skywalker?" One of the smaller girls, a humanoid with four whitish-purple tendrils hanging from the back of her head, approached them. "Who is that? Is he a Jedi? I've never seen him before. His robes look awesome! Why is he crying?" The calamity of questions and comments through Jay off a little, but Skywalker wasn't deterred. He simply stopped to kneel down at the child.

"It's nothing to worry about, Katooni. He is..." Words couldn't express a simple way to say it. "...a friend. Now go off with your own friends. I expect to see all of you when I pass by your training session later." Katooni ran towards her friends, and they hurried away.

As they eventually made their way to the sleeping quarters, Anakin pointed at a door. "This is my room. Ahsoka's is the one on the left. For now, you will be staying in this room." He pointed to the door across his own. "There is bedding and food already prepared. Ahsoka, if you wouldn't mind retrieving some sleepwear, I'll keep Jay company."

"Of course, Master. How tall are you, Jay?"

"Oh, 5 ft 10 inches. And my waist is 30." You guys do inches here, right?"

She couldn't help but lightly chuckle. "Yes Jay, we "do inches" here." As she left, Jay pressed a button on the side of the door that prompted it to open. He walked into to the dimly lit room to see that there was indeed a bed-pad laying on the ground, a window that was currently covered, and a bowl of hot soup and some sort of food next to it.

"I'm sorry for the simplicity of it. The Jedi aren't exactly known for their extravagance when it comes to things like sleeping and food. But we do have this extraordinary temple, I know, its a conundrum to me as well." Jay quirked his eyebrow. _Why is he suddenly acting so nice?_

Anakin could tell what he was thinking. "Look, Jay, I'm sorry for how I snapped at you earlier. I thought you were going to kill the Chancellor, and he is one of the few true friends that I have in my life, along with Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Artoo, my droid Threepio, and my Clone Captain, Rex. And... Padme."

"Is she a Jedi?"

"No, she is a senator. I met her before any of the others. She's kind, sweet, and cares for others more than anyone else I've seen. And that's coming from a Jedi!"

Although Jay knew he was attempting at a joke, he didn't laugh. Anakin coughed awkwardly and continued. "But I saw everything that you've been through. Believe it or not, we're very similar. I grew up with my mom as a _slave_-"

"Ooh, sorry."

"-on a desert planet, working in a junk trade shop. You grew up in a desert in a family of poor junkers. I was rescued from my life by a wise man named Qui-Gon Jinn who was killed before his time, and you were recruited into a better life by your Sensei Wu, who was killed in battle as well."

Pondering this, Jay said "and we share similar names. AND we both have eyebrow scars!" They both sat their in wonder.

"Do you believe in destiny, Jay?"

"You know I've seen too much not to."

"My destiny is to be the Chosen One, the one who will bring balance to The Force. You and I have shared similar paths. Do you think-"

The door slid open as Ahsoka entered carrying a new set of robes. "What did I miss?"

* * *

Back in the Council Chambers, the Masters were all in a continuous discussion. Those who were not present in person but via hologram did not share the psychic link, but instead felt the raw emotions of joy, pleasure, loss, and pain through the force, giving them a broad idea of what they saw.

"What we just saw, my friends, was unlike anything in our known history: a land, no. a realm, apart from our galaxy, in a constant struggle between light and dark. Jay is one of the few defenders of light that this _Ninjago_ had. He has a power we don't completely understand, but why should we feel the need to keep him detained?"

"You are right, Kenobi, there is no doubt about who he fights for. But we don't understand his powers. He can summon up lightning at will, and we all saw the anger and hatred he tapped into. He ignored his own Master's advice on controlling that anger. Why would he listen to us?"

"Hmmm, difficult, it is, for us to imagine ourselves in his situation. Much pain, he has experienced. But a new perspective, he now has. Find his way home, he surely wants to. Help him, we should."

"But Master Yoda, if this man was... transported into our galaxy, and we successfully find a way to open a bridge back to his reality, what would prevent any of these dark forces from coming here? The Clone War is our top priority as Keepers of the Peace, and we cannot risk allowing the danger to expand at the cost of one life."

The chamber went silent as they contemplated their options. Then, a beeping noise came from the projector. Yoda's ears perked. "Aaah, the Chancellor, it is. Handle this, I will." As he pressed a button on his seat, The hologram of Palpatine appeared before them all. "Masters, I hope the young lad is not being too much of a pain?"

"On the contrary, that he is not a threat to you, we have come to the conclusion. Much confusion surrounds him, and his emotions, they cloud his mind. But no harm, he meant you. Wrong time, wrong place, simply."

With almost visible disappointment, the Chancellor frowned. "I see, Master Yoda. Is there anything else of note I should be aware of?"

Without hesitation, the old green alien shook his head. "Nothing yet, Chancellor. If we learn anything, tell you, we will."

And with that, the hologram vanished, and all eyes turned to Yoda, mostly with signs of confusion or shock. But Obi-Wan looked pleased. Yoda smiled at his fellow masters. "Something I said, was it?" Windu stood up, allowing all other members to.

"It is settled then. We will tell the Chancellor AND the senate in time, but we can't hope to tell them before we ourselves have a full understanding of the situation. For now, we must focus on Jay."

* * *

After a long rest, Jay woke up in the simple room, and walked to the window. Pushing on a side panel, the cover dissipated, and Jay saw the sunrise flourish over the city skyline. A eutopia of machinery and automation.

Unsure of what to do next, he made his way to the door, where he found Ahsoka meditating on the floor outside. Her eyes perked open at the sound of the door. "Good morning, Jay. I have your Gi for you, neatly washed, and some breakfast. Master Skywalker and I will take you to the Council as soon as you are ready."

Jay picked up the items. "Thank you, Ahsoka. I'll be right out."

Getting ready, he changed back into his blue-and-black Gi and quickly ate, he hurried back outside. Anakin was now waiting as well. "What are we waiting for guys? Let's go."

"The trio headed back up the elevator, where Jay's anticipation was seeping out of him. Ahsoka asked "Are you alright? I can sense your heartbeat. I can almost hear it."

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just nervous is all. Now that they all know my story, what will they do? And how do I get home?"

"We'll see what they decide. But trust me, they want to help you however they can."

As the elevator stopped and they made their way in, all three were surprised to see that all of the masters were sitting in their seats _in person._ "Recalled every master for this, we have, sent knew Generals in their stead."

"Anakin, Ahsoka, if you wouldn't mind waiting outside." Obi-Wan said, and with a slight grimace, the two did so. As the door shut behind them, Jay looked around to the masters. "What now?"

"Jay, we saw firsthand your experiences. We know you are pure in heart. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save your friends and defeat your foe. Ninjago may still needyou. We do not know how to get you home," Jay looked down, "But there are some who might: Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan will take you to the dark planet of Dathomir, where you will speak with the mystical witches the Knight Sisters. If they know of a way to take you home, we will do it for you. But we cannot go with you. Our duties here in the Clone War are too complicated and important."

"I understand. And thank you. When do we leave?"

"Right now."

* * *

**BOOM! For those of you who might not remember, the small child Padawan was Katooni, who was the prominent character in the four episode arc where the padawans went to get their own lightsaber crystals. Look her up if you don't remember. She had a really nasally voice, which I am changing.**


	11. Why oh Why Me?

**Hey y'all! As always:**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Why oh Why Me?**

In the landing docks of the temple, Jay waited with Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka. "So these "nightsisters are on another planet?"

"Yes, Jay, they are among the most spiritual, and most dangerous, force worshippers in our Galaxy.

"What about the Jedi? Are they natural enemies?"

"The Jedi don't worship the force, though it is certainly a spiritual connection to us. We utilize the force to try and keep the peace. Usually, that would mean infiltrating and stopping illegal gang operations and slave trades, though recently, it means that we serve as Generals of the Clone Army to face the tyranny of the Separatists. They our the Natural enemies of the Republic."

"But not the Jedi?"

"No. Our natural enemies are the Sith. Similar to your Overlord, actually. They use the force for power and oppress others. Millenia ago, the Sith were the ultimate power of the Galaxy, raising an army, conquering by the systems. We thought we have killed them off, but one, Darth Maul, revealed himself by killing my former master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Since then, we have discovered that the Sith have orchestrated this entire war."

Jay thought about this for a moment. "Wow. So how many are there?"

"One. Maybe two, though it has not been confirmed."

"Wh-What? How can one or two people, no matter how powerful, plunge an entire Galaxy into a war?"

"How can one dark master unite several armies of completely different factions and histories into one utilized army?"

"Touche. Who is this Sith?"

"The one we know about is Count Dooku, the Separatist leader. He is responsible for creating their government. But the Sith are so powerful in the Dark Side that their lust for power nearly brought about their destruction before, so they have one rule: The Rule of Two. One Master who has Power, and an Apprentice who Craves it. If Darth Maul was the Apprentice, was Dooku the Master? Is Dooku the new Apprentice? We simply have yet to know?"

"Well... does Dooku have an Apprentice?"

"He did, of sorts, until recently. His protégé, the assassin Ventress, learned the dark ways under him, though they betrayed each other just recently, and she has vanished."

This was so much more complicated than Jay initially believed. Before he could rap his head around the whole thing, a mechanic walked up to them.

"Your Jedi Shuttle is all ready for departure, General Kenobi.

After loading in the ship, Jay was quick to fasten his straps. "Is this it for safety?"

Ahsoka looked at him. "What's wrong Jay? You love to fly. We saw and felt your sheer joy when you first learned to create your Storm Jet."

"Yeah, but I've never flown IN SPACE."

Anakin started the controls. "Relax, Jay, billions of ships travel across the Galaxy daily. And I'm the best pilot the Jedi can offer."

As all four settled in, Skywalker hit the thrusters, launching them out of the docking bay into the sky. "Must you go SO FAST?!"

The others couldn't help but chuckle as they exited the atmosphere. Jay's eyes grew as he looked with wonder at the vastness of the void in front of him. "Coordinated set," Anakin pressed some buttons, "Making the Jump to lightspeed now."

"Lightwha-WHOOOAAAAHHHH!" As the stars stretched in front of them, Jay's mouth hung open, and they made their way to Dathomir.

* * *

In Dooku's office, he knelt before the hologram stood before him. "Tyranus, my sources have informed me that the boy Jay now travels to none other than _Dathomir_. This is an opportunity we cannot let pass. I want you to put the new assassin, _Savage Oppress_, to the test."

Dooku suddenly looked up at his master, shock and fear in his eyes. "Oh yes, I know of your replacement for the former Assajj Ventress. Consider this a test of both _your_ loyalty and his. I want him brought to you alive for questioning."

"It... it will be done, my master." As the hologram disappeared, Dooku wiped the sweat from his forward. Summoning Savage, he sat back in his initial throne. The yellow-and-black tattooed Zabrak Giant walked toward him with his Axe. "What is your bidding, Master?"

"Savage, I was originally going to send you to capture a communications temple held by two jedi in the outer rim as your first real test, but I now have something more important."

After he explained the assignment, the assassin bowed his head. "It will be done, my master." Once alone, Dooku turned to face the green-tainted windows. _Once he sees the progress we have made here with our _special project_, Lord Sidious will know my loyalty is to him alone._

* * *

Coming out of hyperspace, the Jedi Shuttle approached the red planet now before them. "That's Dathomir. Certainly screams 'scary witches here!'"

"The witch Mother Talzin would have the answers if anyone does. Oh, and Anakin..." Obi-Wan gestured at his former apprentice. A look of realization washed over Anakin's face. "Oh! Right." The pilot reached at his belt and handed Jay his Blade.

"Thanks."

Making their way into the dark red jungle outside the Nightsister's cave, the shuttle landed in an open are residing just outside the cave's mouth. "Let's go find our answer."

Once they were outside, Jay, was surprised to see at least a dozen females with red cloth, resembling ninja gi, and white skin, aiming their electro bows and knives at the trespassers. Kenobi simply raised his hands slightly.

"We come in peace. We have been sent by the council to speak to Mother Talzin. This does not regard the War."

"We know your business, Jedi! The Mother has foreseen it! Follow us." Six moved towards the cave, and after the Jedi and Jay walked past them the other six walked behind them into the darkness.

Jay couldn't help but stare at the scene within: small waterfalls leaking from the roof into surrounding pools, though the water glowed, and the nightsisters practiced sparring and aiming their weapons. _Feels almost like home..._

"You are the Lost One?" The leading nightsister asked Jay as they continued to walk.

"Oh, uh, if that's what you call me. Yeah, I'm the one."

As they stopped in front of a grand hut, she moved aside, gesturing for him to enter. "She will see you, and only you, now." Jay turned to the others, and Kenobi nodded his head, assuring him that it was ok.

As Jay walked inside, the air suddenly got colder. He walked into what looked like a dining room with a great table, and an orb in the center. At the table's head, a witch, similar in appearance to the others but without a mask and more formal red dressing, sat staring at Jay.

"You must be him. Come, sit." Her voice had a deep echo that surrounded the whole room. That didn't stop him from doing as she invited him to.

"Your name?"

"I am Jay Walker, Ma'am. I come from a distant realm of existence, called Ninjago." The old woman closed her eyes, and reached her hands over the orb.

"_NINJAGO PARA SAAH... NINJAGO PARA SAAH... NINJAGO PARA SAAH..." _After a few minutes, an image started to form inside the orb. It was Ninjago City! It was a sunny day, and it looked as though the citizens were rebuilding after Jay's confrontation with the Golden Master.

"That's it! That's my home!" Talzin did not share his pleasure or excitement.

"The conflict that previously plagued this land has ended. Whatever the outcome, peace has returned. I see... a darkness retreating." The orb showed the dark army evacuating the city, with Lord Garmadon leading them into the horizon, away from his master's defeat. "What I show you is true... but..."

"What?"

"This land, it is a completely different plane of creation. Raw elemental and cosmic energies were brought in to combat each other, and it was those very powers that brought you here. They opened the gateway for you. I'm afraid it cannot be opened from this end." Jay looked down. _No..._

"...But its peaceful?"

"Yes, you expelled a great darkness back into its dormant state."

"Then... then I guess it was worth it."

* * *

The other three sat outside, contemplating their next actions. "When Talzin tells him how to get home, what do we do? Should we tell the council first? Or if she can do it on the spot, should we report after? What if we need to take him somewhere else in order to find his way home? We can't be on this journey indefinitely..."

"Ahsoka, calm down. The council said that we were to help him get home as our first priority. We'll just have to wait and see what the answer is before we decide our next course of action."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement, and saw Jay emerging from the hut, expressionless. "Jay! What do we need to do?"

With a slight grimace, he looked to his traveling companions with sad eyes. "I'm afraid... I can't get home."

"What?"

"It was the elemental and cosmic powers of the Overlord that I absorbed from him which brought me here. After I took them, he was sent back into his dormant state, and I released all that energy in an attempt to finish him off permanently. But that instead opened the gateway here. The energy was spent, and only that energy can open the gateway again. I'm stuck here."

They looked at him with sad eyes.

"But its not all bad. By expelling the overlord, his army has no fighting spirit. Even with Garmadon, they don't have the bravery to face the Ninja without the power of the Golden Weapons. So at least in my last act home... I brought peace." He turned his head to face the Witch Mother. "Thank you, Mother Talzin, for showing me." The witch bowed her head. "I will walk you out now. It is the least I can do."

Without any escort of Nightsisters, the five walked out of the cave's mouth. "I wish you luck on your journey, young Jay. I may not be a Jedi, but I can still sense a great destiny awaits you. You have the fighting power and spirit within you, you simply must learn to tame them! Your journey is not over. It is simply time for you to start a new chapter."

Out of courtesy, Jay bowed his head. Then, turning to the ship, he walked forward.

"You know, guys, I may not know where to go from here, but I am ready for anyth-" The sudden burst of flames coming from the ship interrupted his happy monologue. The wave sent them all falling back, and Talzin helped Jay and Anakin up. The Jedi ignited their lightsabers, and Ahsoka was quick to point her dual green ones at her.

"What is this? Did your explosive go off too soon?

"No! I promise, the Nighsisters had no part in this!"

Without turning her head, Ahsoka heard Jay say "I believe her."

"Why?"

"Because _HE _doesn't look like a nighsister!"

The four all looked up to see the shape of a tall, horned Zabrak with large horns emerge from the flames. He moved his arms forward, and ignited a large, double-bladed lightsaber. Both Obi-Wan and Talzin looked shocked.

"Maul?"

_SAVAGE?! Oh, no._

The brute charged forward towards the Jedi, and through his blade spinning at Anakin. But the chosen one knelt down and held his saber up, causing it to bounce back.

But that didn't stop the horned Zabrak from charging straight at Kenobi.

"Master!" Ahsoka jumped to his side, and as their three collective blades pointed towards him, the brute lifted his hands, pushing them back several dozen feet with the force, into boulders, knocking them out. The impact caused several stalagtites to shake, and many broke and fell towards the unconscious Jedi.

"No!" Anakin raised both arms, holding up the columns. But now no one defended the other two.

Jay was still getting up from the ground. He looked up to see the tall figure standing over him, and using the force, he called back his red blade. _Oh no. Why, oh why me?_

"No Savage!" Mother Talzin called upon some green lightning, which she shot just in front of his feet. "Do not harm the boy!"

The brute, now _Savage_, growled and turned to her. Jay knew what was about to happen.

"No, not again. NOT AGAIN!" The memories flooded his mind, and as if on instinct, he pushed his hands forward...

AND SAVAGE FLEW BACK.

Jay looked at Talzin, who only looked back at him, equally shocked. "Did... did I just use... The Force?"

"I told you I sensed a fighting spirit, but I didn't imagine-" She was pushed out of the way by Savage, with fury in his eyes, as he turned off his saber. Before Jay could react, he was hit bluntly on the head with the handle, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

**There we have it everyone! A very revealing chapter regarding the fate of Ninjago, and what Jay's next steps _might _be. R&R!**


	12. New Allies in Unexpected Places

**Here it is, the 12th chapter. This is the longest chapter yet, with the sixth as the second longest (That was not entirely on purpose!). but don't worry, this is hardly the ending! There plenty more on their way, and I'm excited to see how you react! There are a couple of references to other series and movies throughout this story, as you've probably picked up. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Allies in Unlikely Places**

Ahsoka's eyes slowly opened, her head spinning. She could see in a blurry haze, but she still saw the large Zabrak dragging Jay by the leg towards his small ship. "N-no... Jay..." She tried to pull herself up, but saw rocks were still falling and stopping midair, thanks to her Master. But Anakin couldn't hold that many forever. With all her strength, she tried to pull up Obi-Wan. "Master, please... we need to move..." He was still unconscious.

"Snips... Carry him..."

Ahsoka attempted to hoist him on her back, but she wouldn't even have been strong enough to support them both with her normal strength. "I... I... I can't, Master!"

But then his weight lifted from her shoulders, and she felt several hands lift her up and carry her out of the danger zone. She looked to both sides to see several nightsisters carrying them. Once clear, Anakin dropped the piercing rocks, breathing heavily.

But their victory was short-lived. The sound of an engine taking off alerted the crowd, and they all looked up to see the Assassin's ship take off, headed towards a separatist warship entering the atmosphere.

"NO!" Anakin stood up, marching to Talzin, who was being lifted by two of her nightsisters. "I heard you say that thing's name! What did you do!?"

"That fool was never meant to attack us!" Anakin turned to the nightsister carrying Kenobi. But this one was in black, and her voice was familiar. "Ventress?"

"Yes, Skywalker, sorry to spoil your fun, but I'm still alive. That man that just attacked is my own apprentice, of sorts." The Jedi shook his head. "But _who_ is he!?"

Talzin looked to her sisters, who all gave her a forlorne look. This was a despair that they shared. "His name... is Savage Oppress. He is my son."

* * *

Jay came to in a dark room, in chains. But this time, his body was restrained in an electro-field. And he looked down to see his robes were taken off and placed on the floor, leaving him in his plain blue boxers. "Well. Shit."

The doorway opened, and the beast that captured him marched in, behind him was a droid with a needle arm and a spectacle. Savage stared at his eyes for a solid minute before Jay spoke.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, handsome. You know, it was just yesterday (I think) that I was in this exact same situation! Knocked out by some laser-sword wielding jock, woke up in a dark room, although I must give credit where its due, this interrogation setting is much cooler than last time-"

"ENOUGH."

"Whoa, deep voice, gotcha." Savage pulled out a small projector. "My master has some questions for you. You will answer, or the droid here will make you answer."

"Oof, minus points on originality, that's the exact same thing they had me do too."

He set down the communicator, and a large projection of an old bearded man in black clothing and a dark cape appeared before Jay. "You are Jay Walker? The boy my master was so worried about?"

The words hit Jay. _My master._ He had to play along to get more information.

"I am. I can only assume that you are the illustrious Count Dooku, responsible for this war."

"I am. But dear boy, you have no idea what this war is even about. And you've only been told by their side. Why trust them?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know, but they sure didn't send a scary demon to blow up the ship I was going on and kidnap me!"

"From what I understand, your initial impression of them wasn't so different, just fewer explosions."

_Damn. Got me there. _"I assume this isn't what you wanted to talk about?"

The Count chuckled. "No. I'm sure you have already been asked this, so the answer should come easy enough: where are you from, Jay Walker?"

Jay took a chance. A stupid chance, but he knew he might never get the chance again. "Uranus."

The doctor-droid stabbed Jay's leg with his needle-arm. "Your poor attempt at humor is fruitless. I ask again: Where are you from?"

"Alright... I was born on a meteorite... my mother was a droid and my daddy was a janitor. Frankly, I'm offended at your use of droi-AUGH!" The droid stabbed his other leg.

"What must we do to get the point across, Jay?"

"Alright... Alright... What you want to do, is go to your local pharmacy... ask for a little something called Viagra... AND YOU CAN USE IT TO GO FU- SUNOVABITCH!" The needle was slashed across his chest.

"You certainly have a fighting spirit, Walker. But I am in the business of breaking fighting spirits. This is your last chance: WHERE ARE YOU FROM?"

Jay looked up at the Count with fury, but said nothing. "Stubborn now, I see. Your eyes tell me you won't talk. Well what if we cut that problem-_in half?_ Doctor, if you would be so kind..."

He couldn't move. He couldn't look away, two extending "fingers" held his left eye open as the overarching needle reached for it slowly. "N-n-o!"

"Then tell me Jay..."

"...No." The Count shook his head. "Have it your way..." The needle rammed forward, and the Blue Ninja let out a hellish scream.

* * *

Ventress and Talzin agreed to explain everything to the Jedi after they retrieved both Jay and Savage. Using Ventress's red-winged shuttle, they had followed the path Savage took, but they lost the path once in outer space.

"Blast, the warship jumped to hyperspace!" Ventress fumed. But Anakin was ironically calm.

"We made a connection of sorts with Jay when we saw into his mind. If the three of us reach out..." Closing their eyes, the Jedi reached their hands out and concentrated their energy on Jay. After rolling her eyes, Ventress did so for Savage.

After a few minutes, Anakin heard Jay's pained laughter. Then he heard him screaming. A lot of screaming. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka heard it too.

Ventress felt the familiar presence of Savage. He was concentrating on something. Putting more energy into it, she heard screams.

Then collectively, the four heard a deep voice speak. _"You would still have that eye right now if you had simply told me what I wanted, Jay."_

DOOKU. "I know where he is!" They all shouted. Ventress took the controls and plugged in the coordinates, launching them into hyperspace, after their companions.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of more cuts, stabs, and a missing eye, Jay caved in.

"O-ok, ok, ok Dooku. I-I'll tell you. Then..."

"Then," Dooku interrupted him, "your pain will end."

Defeated, Jay's head dropped, giving him a full view of all of his blood. "I'm from a different plane, or realm, I guess, of existence. You couldn't find it in your galaxy because it is not in your galaxy. I'm not entirely sure how to explain _where _it is. But I know there is no way for me to get home."

"And what is this home called?"

"Ninjago." Dooku scoffed. "An absurd name. But thank you Jay. My master sensed a threat in you. You harnessed some great powers, and I have no doubt this _Ninjago_ has more of your kind. I suppose I will simply have to use what information we have to try to find a way there and squander any threats before they might find their way here as you have."

"No."

"As for you... you've given us everything we could ask for. I thank you Jay. Savage, you may..." A communicator on Savage's belt beeped. The Count's eye quirked. After pressing on it, a high pitched voice came through: _"COMMANDER OPPRESS! THERE ARE JEDI HERE! AND THE FORMER MISTRESS VENTRESS IS-AAAHH!" _

"Ah... you have company in the hangar bay. Deal with them first, Savage. You have earned it. Kill the jedi, then the boy here, and bring me Ventress for personal execution."

Savage stared at Jay before looking at his master. "...No."

"What?"

"I will not serve a monster like you. I've done terrible things to get here; I killed my little brother, gave in to my hate, and I attacked my own mother. But I will not kill a maimed prisoner for pleasure, nor will I kill my true mistress, _Ventress_."

Angered by this sudden outburst, Dooku lifted his arm up, force-choking Savage. In an attempt to aid Dooku, the needle-droid approached the choking brute, ready to strike. But even while being choked, Savageused the force to activate his lightsaber and hurl it through the droid.

Jay couldn't bear this. This monster wanted to attack his home. He wanted to make his people suffer. After everything he just saved them from, he couldn't be responsible for their ultimate defeat. He looked up.

"Hey, Dooku…" The old man's projection turned to face the prisoner, while still choking Savage slowly. "You speak as if your path is the right way... You betrayed your fellow Jedi for power... You helped plunge this Galaxy into a war for butchers... You trample on anyone who gets in your way... and now you want to trample on my people..." He closed his eye, and opened it back up to reveal it glowing Cobalt blue.

"You may have accounted for the politics, and the Jedi, and the troops... BUT YOU DIDN'T ACCOUNT FOR ME."

With all of his remaining strength, he made a crushing motion with his hands, causing the locks on his wrists and ankles to break.

"Impossible!" Dooku dropped Savage out of shock. "What are you?"

Jay weakly approached the projection. "Your biggest mistake." Holding his hand out, his blade flew to him, and finally, it ignited. The electric blue plasma-blade was slashed through the device, and his hologram disappeared.

Staring at his blade, Jay felt a rush of energy flow through him. He looked at it before looking at Savage, who was picking himself up. He looked back and forth before he turned off the blade and reached his hand out. Savage looked at it before raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, Savage, let's get out of here."

As he picked up his own lightsaber, Savage took the hand. "You can't fight. Look at yourself." Jay looked down at all of his wounds. "Not to mention your eye..." Jay could hear the sorrow. He looked at the giant horned man, and was surprised to see that his eyes were no longer yellow with a red outline, but instead a mellow orange.

"Savage, it's not your fault."

"I brought you in. I watched. It was my fault."

"Then lets make up by getting out of here."

"But what about-"

With a burst of energy, Jay did spinjitzu around his stone-Gi, and emerged from the blue tornado fully clothed. "I did it! I can still spin!" Savage was clearly shocked and confused. "Never mind that now. Come on Savage, let's go!" Gripping their blades, they ran out into the hall, facing dozens of super battle droids. "Kill them!" One yelled.

* * *

In the hangar bay, waves of B1, B2, and Droideka droids kept coming in and firing at the intruders. While they held their ground, they couldn't move forward. Fortunately Ventress's shields held, but they didn't plan to leave without Jay and Savage.

"How do expect to convince Savage?"

Ventress looked at the droids as she muttered "I don't know, but I won't leave without him."

* * *

Blades ignited, the duo in the hall deflected blasts and dodged shots, but both were still recovering from their previous encounter with Dooku.

"This way, to the control center! Savage grabbed his blue comrade as he turned around and ran in the opposite direction of the droids.

"What about our friends in the hangar bay?"

"The control center has secret passageways to the escape pods and the landing bay in the event of an emergency!"

Running towards a large set of doors, Savage and Jay both extended their arms, forcing the guarding droidekas back into the wall. As the doors opened, Several blue-painted battle droids looked back from the void of space to face the two.

"Uhhh… get out." Jay reignited his blade as a threat, causing the pilots to scream and run past them.

"Why not just kill them?" Savage asked as he pressed his blade into the doors controls, shutting it closed. Jay just shrugged.

"I don't know… I guess I don't want to kill them unless I have to. After all, its just their programming to pilot." He walked forward and gazed at the plethora of controls. "Wow." He saw a button labeled_ P.A._, and pressed it. "Attention. Attention. This is your one chance to evacuate before this ship explodes. Please evacuate at a fast pace. Thank you." He turned around to see a quizzical Savage.

"Their just simple-minded machines."

"Yeah, but I have faced evil machines before. These guys show more... personality. If I can even some of them to evacuate, I'd feel better. Now where is this passageway?"

Savage opened up two hatches behind the Captain's seat. "The right one goes straight into an escape pod. The left goes to the hangar."

"Great, now lets set this ship to self destruct." As they looked over the controls, Jay heard a banging noise from under one of the desks. He looked to see a single B1 Battle droid pilot shaking. "Aaah! Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you. But I think you missed your window to escape..." Jay extended his hand towards the droid, who reluctantly reached for it. As their fingers touched, Jay's eye once again sparked, and The droid's visors glowed blue for a second. "Wha-Whoah! I feel different. Like I can think entirely for myself! Thank you!"

"Uuuhhh, don't mention it..."

"Call me Pilot MO-B."

"Yeah, no. What about... 'MoBy'?" The newly free droid contemplated the name. "Ok! Call me MoBy!"

Savage rolled his eyes. "Great, you've made a new friend. But we need to escape!"

"Hey Moby, how do we set the ship to self destruct?"

"The fastest way is to destroy all controls, including the emergency systems. That will cause an IMMEDIATE explosion!"

"Yeah, what about, like a timer, or" a fizzing sound came from the door. "I think some reluctant droids are trying to break through, Savage."

Savage grimaced. "I sense buzz droids and droidekas. As void of personality as they get. But we can't take them all."

"You're right. We won't." Jay pushed MoBy and Savage with the force into the mouth of the right hatch, leading to the escape pod. As he clung to the rim of the Hatch, Savage looked up at Jay. "What are you doing?"

"Buying you both time. Take the escape pod and I'll override the controls. Don't worry, I'll be fine." And with that, he pushed them down the chute.

* * *

More and more droids kept surrounding the intruders in the bay when they suddenly stopped firing, as if given a signal. Ventress, Kenobi, Ahsoka, and Anakin all looked at one another before a voice came over the P.A. System:

**_"Attention. Attention. This is your one chance to evacuate before this ship explodes. Please evacuate at a fast pace. Thank you." _**

"Jay?"

A battle droid commander turned around. "Evacuate! Evacuate!"

All the droids in the bay scurried in separate directions. Most made their way to the escape pods. Others hopped aboard the transports that were present on the landing bay, with the exception of Ventress's.

"I think we have to go." Ahsoka stated.

"What about Jay?"

"Or Savage?"

"I'm sure Savage is fine, and Jay clearly has an escape plan. I mean its not like him to..." she caught her words. "Oh."

Obi-Wan looked up. "Ahsoka and I will prepare the ship. You two get them and get back here!"

Anakin ran towards the Control-room with Ventress right behind him, as Ahsoka and Obi-Wan started up her ship. "Do you think he'll...?"

"He may attempt it... but we were tasked with keeping him safe. We must do everything we can to save him."

* * *

After Jay saw the escape pod carrying Savage and Moby reach a safe distance, he ignited his blade and putting all of his energy into it, he ran around, slashing the controls. "Who knows, I might actually die this time."

But he was brought back to reality as he head the doorway start to collapse down slowly. "Dammit."

* * *

Anakin turned the corner to the doorway to the Control room. But he was stopped at the site of at least 30 Droidekas and a dozen buzz droids sawing through the door. "Blast it."

After the destroyers in the back detected them, the two started deflecting blasts with their sabers. Anakin felt Jay just beyond the doorway. But Ventress felt Savage getting away. _He is in an escape pod. He is safe._

* * *

Jay heard the droids starting to fire beyond the door. _They must be trying to break through faster._ Huffing, Jay made his way to the main control pad. "This is for Ninjago."

With both his arms, he raised the blade, and stabbed it through the control panel, starting sparks and flames to spurt out from the surrounding walls. Jay felt a rush of energy through his blade as he opened his eye to stare into space, looking at Savage and MoBy.

As the doorway finally sawed open, the first explosion took the first droids to roll in.

* * *

"NO!" Anakin and Ventress saw the explosion from the control room take half a dozen destroyers and buzz droids. And Jay.

"We have to go!" Ventress grabbed Anakin and ran back to the ship. A line of explosions throughout the pipes followed them. The destroyers attempted to retreat, but all were engulfed in the flames.

"Move faster, Skywalker!"

Making their way into the hangar, the two saw the ship start to lift off with the back door open. Ahsoka was hanging on the outside, beckoning them to hurry.

As more explosions began to consume the ship from the inside-out, the two force-jumped into the ship, allowing the doors to close and Kenobi to drive the shuttle out of the danger.

"Jay?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin shook his head. Ventress looked up. "I sense Savage out here. He is in an escape pod."

Kenobi acknowledged her with a sad nod. "Scanning for life-forms now." After a few seconds, the scanner picked up his signal from what was formerly the front-face of the ship.

As the piloted the shuttle, they saw several separatist crafts pick up surrounding escape pods, carrying battle droids, and then making the jump to Hyperspace. "Why did he call for a full evacuation? To save us?"

"I don't know. Though I don't think he wanted to be responsible for the destruction of so many droids. One of his best friends was one."

Seeing the lone escape pod floating adrift, the ship activated its forward lights to signal the pod. The yellow-and-black face of Savage peered through the front window, along with a single B1 droid.

"Well, we've got a straggler it seems."

* * *

Linking up the pod with the ship, the hatch opened, and Ventress stood in front to make sure he wouldn't attack the Jedi. The large figure walked out, and she was shocked to see his eyes were no longer sith-tainted.

"Savage?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"No. Call me Ventress. I don't think "mistress" really suits me anymore. Why is _that_ with you?" Ventress pointed at MoBy.

"Hey, miss, I am MoBy! I happen to take offense at "that," thank you very much!"

All four were surprised at the battle droid's sudden outburst. They looked to Savage for an explanation.

"Jay saved me. I told Dooku I would not kill you or him, as he was a wounded prisoner, and he attempted to kill me with a force choke. Jay somehow... broke free and distracted him, cutting off his transmission, allowing us to both escape. When we made it to the control room, we found _him_ still there, and Jay somehow... reprogrammed him, giving him free will. But before we could set the timer to self destruct, Jay pushed us both into the escape pod."

"He died to make sure that you both had time to escape. setting the timer would have taken too long."

As they hung their heads in respect for Jay, MoBy quirked up. "What are you organics talking about? He is not dead. I can feel him."

"I'm sorry, you can _feel _him?"

"When he reset me, we somehow linked. I know he is out there."

Anakin took the controls. "Then let's go get him!"

Avoiding debris, Anakin plunged the ship forwards towards the wreckage. "I sense... something powerful." Obi-Wan warned as they approached the bulk of the wreckage. Anakin nodded in response. "It's him."

After passing throughout most of the miscellaneous debris, the shuttle stopped at the sight of a large crunched-up makeshift husk, slightly resembling a pod, floating towards them. Using all of their collective force powers, the five pushed the husk back, and once they froze it, Anakin attempted to feel a connection. "I think he is in there."

"What do we do?"

"I don't think we have to do anything. Look!"

The metal expanded until cracks within it formed, causing a bright light to leak out from within. "Anakin, pull the ship back."

Before the ship moved too far back, the husk burst apart, sending hundreds of metal bits flying in all directions. What stood in the husks place was Jay, glowing with a blue aura, his right eye sparking, floating. With a tired look, he gave a casual one-handed salute to the ship, before the glow around him dimmed, and he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**OK, I know, this probably should have been two chapters. But I really wanted to move the story forward by bringing more people into the mix. **

**Please write a review!**

**Until next time, R&R!**


	13. OK, What Now?

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: OK, What Now?**

After picking Jay up from the wreckage, the ship immediately jumped back into hyperspace to Dathomir. The Nightsisters would be able to heal what they could, and Ventress insisted. But that didn't stop Obi-Wan from making a call to Yoda informing him of their recent misadventure.

"Mmmm, curious, this is. The boy has the gift of the force, yet we did not realize it upon our meeting. Yet you sense it in him now. And a death wish, he seems to have."

"With all due respect Master, he had the purest intentions: he was buying time for Savage and this Droid to escape."

"And Savage, changed, you believe he has?"

"...Yes, Master. And Ventress. Although this does not make up for her extensive crimes against the Jedi and Republic, it is a very good start. I don't sense the hatred within either anymore, but instead a bond between them. Savage openly betrayed Dooku for her."

"More on this, we will discuss, upon your return. Send a new shuttle to Dathomir, we will."

"Thank you, Master." And with that, Yoda's projection dissipated. Savage approached Obi-Wan as Ahsoka, Anakin, and MoBy were tending to an unconscious Jay.

"You didn't tell him about what Jay said to Dooku."

"I think that can wait until Coruscant. After all, your mother told us that the only way a bridge can be opened was from the cosmic or elemental powers from their side, which Jay seems to no longer possess."

The ship dropped out of Hyperspace and descended in front of the Nightsister Clan. There, Talzin greeted them as a trio of Nightsisters took Jay into the Cave with Ahsoka, Anakin, and MoBy. "We will heal him to the best of our ability. He has done us a great service by returning my son to me." She opened her arms to give Savage a hug, to which he lightly returned. After backing up from him, she looked back at Obi-Wan. "We owe him a debt, and that is not something that we take lightly, Master Jedi."

"I know, though I must insist that you do not use any dark magic to do so. I know it is not your only source of healing."

Talzin bowed her head. "We expected no less. We will use ancient magic, healing magic, alone. Though I fear he will remained scarred, and his eye cannot be returned."

After a brief silence, Ventress spoke up. "So what now, Master Kenobi? Will you have your reinforcements come to take me away? Or will you simply have me executed for the numerous clones I have ended in battle?" The sorrow in her voice was entirely genuine, and he knew it.

"No. I can't change what you have done, but you can make a better future. I will negotiate on your behalf to the council."

Talzin smiled at this. "The Nightsister clan would be most grateful, Master Kenobi. But as for Savage, Jay helped save him from being consumed by the Dark Side. With your blessing, I would like to give Savage the chance to save someone else from it. Someone you know."

"_My_ blessing? Who is it?"

"His brother. My first son. You knew him as _Darth Maul_."

* * *

Jay opened his eye to a surrounding darkness. "OK, I AM REALLY GETTING TIRED OF THIS SHIT!"

Except he realized he wasn't in restraints, nor was he on a table, nor was there a dim light. He was laying down on a cold floor, fully clothed, with absolutely no surroundings.

"Hello?"

_"Jay!" _He turned his head to the sound of a woman's voice. It sounded older, mature, and it was unrecognizeable to him. He walked forwards toward the voice, and then he heard the sound of laser fire before an army of Clones appeared before him, and an army of Battle droids opposite of them, all firing in his direction. He closed his eyes and ducked to avoid the shots, but when he opened the, the scenery was different.

He was inside an observation deck, overlooking a field of lava, where he could see miners working. The door across from him opened, and a black-hooded figure walked out, whose face Jay was unable to see. "Hello? Where am I?"

The person across him reached in his cloak and took out a black-silver lightsaber handle, resembling a black dragon. **_"YOUR DOOM." _**The figure ignited his blade, and a red plasma blade emitted, though the plasma itself looked crude compared to the elegance of the others Jay had seen. The Figure then Jumped at Jay, and before he could react, the scenery changed again.

He now stood in the same interrogation room where he met the chancellor, only he wasn't in restraints. he walked outside the room into the Chancellor's private office, and he heard the sounds of lightsabers clashing and an evil laughter echoed, but abruptly stopped.

He now turned to find himself in another observation deck, though much larger, and belonging to a ship. He looked at the walls and projections in the room, which were charting out maps. He peered through the window to see the ship going through hyperspace.

Then he heard distant screaming.

As he turned to face it, his surroundings once again changed to a charred desert. The sky was black, and there was rubble all around him, like a mountain had exploded. But the worst part was all the bodies he saw. As far as he could see in the darkness, dead bodies of villagers, and children lay before him. But Jay noticed one similarity between all of them:

_They were all humans._

Then, as he looked up at black sky, he saw a dark, gargantuan mass come through the clouds, resembling an extremely large ship. Jay turned around once again when he heard a different, much deeper voice voice yell _"LOOK OUT!"_ and Jay saw a man dressed in black armor, metal gloves, a black helmet, and a beard, run towards him before getting stabbed through the back. As the man fell dead, Jay saw a large, prominent figure stare at him with reddish-purple eyes, holding a black blade made from bone. The figure, who Jay could not make out any features besides the eyes, walked up to him...

And Jay gasped as he woke up.

* * *

The Nighsisters applied ointment and washed all of the blood off of Jay after stripping him down to a single cloth. Ahsoka couldn't bear to look at all the scars and turned around, But Anakin and MoBy payed extremely careful attention to every detail of what the witches were doing.

After cleaning his wounds, they chanted lines in an ancient language, causing a white smoke to appear around him. Although he knew they owed Jay and wouldn't hurt him, Anakin was still on alert. After about five minutes of chanting, Jay gasped awake.

"Jay!"

He was breathing heavily. The Nightsisters stood up to help him rise. With every movement came a slight groan. "I'm... I'm ok, I think. Still hurts, but I'll live." He looked up a moment before turning to the nearest Nightsister. "I _will _live, right?" As she nodded, Jay sighed relieved.

"You'll be fine Jay. But your eye... Well, we'll help you get that sorted out at the temple."

"Heh. Sounds good, Anakin. But... I saw something. Like a vision."

"Just now?"

"Yeah. I think I'll need to tell the council."

The distant sound of a ship approaching outside the cave alerted everyone. Jay looked to his companions, and MoBy approached him carrying his Gi and Blade. "here you are, Master! However, I'm afraid they are very... torn up."

"It's ok, MoBy. They'll do for now. And you don't need to call me Master." Jay put on his Gi and saw that, despite the Stone Armor protection, there were indeed several gashes and scorch marks revealing a lot of skin and scars.

"Well, looks like I will soon be in the market for new robes when we get back."

* * *

They all walked back to the Caves mouth, where they saw a large Republic shuttle landing next to Ventress's. Jay required support from MoBy as he limped. There, they saw Obi-Wan, Talzin, Ventress, and Savage standing in a line to greet them.

"Ah, Jay. I am glad to see you are looking better. How do you feel?"

"Ah you know, a few cuts and bruises, a couple of permanent scars, my eye is gone, and a have a cramp in my left side. But I think I will pull through."

Obi-Wan smiled lightly at the humor. "I am glad. But it looks like you will be going to Coruscant without me."

The two other Jedi and Jay looked at him. "What!?"

Before he could answer, the hatch of the shuttle opened up to reveal Masters Yoda, Windu, and Plo Koon walking towards them. Coming closer, Windu gave a bow to Talzin.

"Mother Talzin, on behalf of the Republic and the Jedi Order, thank you for your assistance. It is much more than we asked of you." The witch gave a polite scoff at the comment.

"Please, as I told Master Kenobi, we owe Jay a debt for returning my son to me."

"Mmmm, yes, your son, with Dooku he has been. Questions, we would like to ask him."

"So long as it is here where you ask them, you may." Yoda walked into the cave with Savage, Ventress, and a few other Nightsisters.

Plo Koon looked to his fellow Jedi. "Let us get Jay to the medical bay. We would want to apply bacta if we want to give him a new eye." As he and MoBy carried Jay onto the shuttle, Jay said "A NEW EYE? Sweet."

Then Windu was left with Kenobi, Skywalker, Talzin, and Ahsoka.

"Well, after Master Yoda is finished asking your son his questions, we will leave. Though there is still the matter of Ventress."

"Actually, Master Windu, Mother Talzin and I have come to a new agreement."

"Oh? What would that be, Master Kenobi?"

As Obi Wan looked to his former apprentice, he spoke. "Jay Walker has demonstrated his courage and valor in battle, both in his own world and in our galaxy. He has now demonstrated use of the force, and has helped save Savage, and I dare argue Ventress, from being consumed by the need for revenge. I believe that it would be in the best interest of the Jedi Order to train Jay as one of our own." Windu looked as though he was about to protest, but Obi-wan held his hand up first. "I know it is unprecedented, but so is everything else about the situation."

"Also, jay told us he had a vision. I think he had a force vision, Masters."

"Further proof that he is in need of training. He has already conquered his desire for vengeance. Now we must help him harness his full abilities."

Windu nodded slowly in agreement. "Very well. I will help you present your case to the council."

"Actually, I have somewhere else I need to go." Obi-Wan looked to Talzin, who nodded. "I will be overseeing the full redemptions of Savage and Ventress as we three journey to find Darth Maul."

"WHAT?"

"He is Talzin's first son, Savage's older brother, stolen from Dathomir as an infant. I apparently never killed him, but instead he survived through his hatred. If I can help save him through forgiveness, I know that he can find the light."

"But... what about the War? The 212th? Commander Cody? You still have other duties."

"You are right, there is the War. But this is the true test of a Jedi: to forgive, and save, your enemies. Even from themselves. That is why I recommend that, for now, the 212th force be joint-paired with the 501st, Under the full military oversight of Anakin. I know he is up to the task." He smiled at his former apprentice, whose eyes were wide open.

"I... I would be honored, master." Windu shook his head.

"If you wouldn't train Jay, then who?"

"Also Anakin. After all, he was the first to find Jay, and their paths seem to be intertwined with each other."

"I do not agree with all this responsibility being put on one person... But your judgement is valid. Very well, Master Kenobi. May The Force be with you."

* * *

After Yoda came back with Savage and the others, he returned on the ship with Windu, who explained everything else to him. "Mmm... a true Jedi, Kenobi is. Trust his judgement, I do."

In the ship's medical bay, Jay looked out the window and waved at Ventress, Savage, Talzin, and Kenobi as the ship took off.

He looked back to MoBy and Plo Koon, and saw Anakin walk in. "Well, It seems that once we get back to Coruscant, you will get to talk about your vison."

"Ok, but... What now? Where do I go from here?" Anakin could only smile. He knew Jay was going to love this.

* * *

In an underground laboratory, The cloaked figure of Dooku walked in, with a newly freed Dr. Nuvo Vindi stowed behind him. "Dr. Vindi, your previous failure on Naboo has made it... difficult... to decide whether or not I should have rescued you. But now, the situation has changed." They both approached a large tube, full of bacta, but without any specimens.

Vindi looked to his master confused. Dooku turned to face him, and revealed a holo-recording of Jay breaking free from his restraints and running with Savage.

"This insolent _boy_ is responsible for the loss of an entire fleet ship, and what is worse, my new assassin. We have learned that he survived, and now I task _you_ with coming up with a new solution to kill him. Use what resources you need, including this..." The Sith handed him a small vial with a red liquid in it.

"Time is of the essence, Doctor Vindi. Do not fail me again."

With a wicked smile, Vindi stared at the vial. "Yes, Yes! Count Dooku, I will design this boy's destruction. I will create... his _Shadow of Death."_


	14. New Beginnings

**Hey guys! There is a small time-skip in this chapter, fair warning.**

**I**

**Own**

**Nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: New Beginnings**

The skies of Coruscant were bright. The sunlight blared into the Council chambers, where Jay was finishing his description of his vision to the council. He was dressed in a plain white standard robe, with a large bandage covering his left eye. No other scars were visible under the cloth.

"...and that is all I remember."

"Mmm. Familiar to you, were any of these places?"

"No, Master Yoda."

"Well, we will use these descriptions to research any and all possible places that they could be. If this is as serious as we fear, we cannot hope to think that this was simply a bad dream. Is there anything else you wish to tell us before we move on to our next order of business?"

After pausing for a moment, Jay nodded. "Yes. I already told you about what Dooku had told me, about finding Ninjago and attacking it, but it slipped my mind to mention the very first thing he said to me."

"Which was?"

"Something along the lines of "_My master said you were a threat."_ If he truly is a Sith, then he is not the Master. He is the Apprentice."

Yoda nodded. "Yes. When questioning Savage, asked him about Dooku, I did. On Serenno, he is based. Attack him, we cannot. But there is Sith Master, he confirmed to Savage, and confirmed to me, Savage has. Who it is, he did not know."

"He didn't tell me either."

Windu looked at Yoda. "Another mission we will consider top-priority: learning their identity. Master Kenobi told us about a _Darth Sidious _that Dooku spoke of at the cusp of the war, though we all brushed it off as a lie in an attempt to sway him. If only he was here now to help us."

"Know what he is doing, Kenobi does. If successful, and finds Maul, perhaps more answers we could get."

"That is a big _if _Master Yoda."

A brief silence followed before Yoda chuckled lightly and looked at Jay. "On to new business, we are now."

"Jay Walker. You have proven your valor and honor in the battlefield, and your selflessness towards your allies and enemies alike. These are the traits we look for. You are in need of a new path, Jay, and if you accept, we would be honored to induct you into the Jedi Order."

Jay was shocked. He honestly felt shocked. Looking back, he could have guessed it, but he didn't.

"I... I... I don't know what to say, Master Windu. Don't you only induct members from infancy?"

"Traditionally. Though the prodigal _Chosen One_ standing behind you didn't come here until he was nine, half your age. And you yourself are something of a cosmic mystery to even us force mystics. Obi-Wan emphasized on the benefit of having you with us."

"I... see. But how will I be trained? I am already somewhat-conditioned to my own fighting techniques."

"We will have Skywalker himself train you, alongside his current Padawan Tano. Both are quick to adapt, much like you, and would theoretically be the best to acquaint you with our ways. But a fair warning, Jay Walker. If you accept this, you swear off certain things: Material desire, the need to give into hate, and most importantly, no emotional attachments."

Without a second of hesitation, Jay nodded. "I accept."

"Welcome to the Jedi Order, Apprentice Walker."

Jay felt a new sense of pride and belonging, and the distant memory of him cheering with Zane, Cole, and Kai as they completed their first mission ran through his head. Which reminded him...

"Oh, um... Can I design my own Robes?"

* * *

In the Chancellor's office, Padme Amidala was in a private meeting with Palpatine.

"I am so happy you could come and meet me, my dear. I had hoped to discuss some _personal_ matters with you."

"Of course, Chancellor Palpatine, it was my pleasure to accept. What is the situation?"

Palpatine looked her in the eyes as he sat down. "Well, you see, it concerns my personal safety... and that of Jedi_ Anakin Skywalker_." He could sense her heart skip a beat as she worried for her secret husband. Perfect.

"What... do you mean, Chancellor?"

"Well, I realize that you are both close, and I hoped to confide in you, so that you could, well, look out for him. Was I wrong to assume?"

"Not at all. I would do everything in my power to help my... friend. As I know he would for me."

This was going exactly as Palpatine planned. Not even Anakin was telling him what the Jedi were doing with the boy Jay, and he could still sense his presence. The Jedi were keeping him under lock-and-key, and it was vital that he find out why. But he had to be patient. Eventually he'll find out one way or another, and Padme will continue to serve her purpose no matter how it is done.

"Wonderful. I am afraid I cannot discuss the details with you at the moment, but would you meet with me every week at this time, so that we could find out how to help him _together?"_ The young Senator nodded. "Oh, and please, for his sake, do not let him know about this until we are sure of a threat." As he said this, he made a slight hand motion, making her fear for her husband slightly susceptible to his will, though not entirely.

"Of course."

He smiled as she got up to leave. "Excellent."

* * *

It has been almost three months since Jay Walker, former Master of Lightning, had become Apprentice Walker, a second student of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. He immediately knew he didn't like _Padawan Walker _as his title, given that the oldest padawans were 15, like Ahsoka was.

As the council promised him, Jay designed his own robes: a light fabric-armor hybrid, Jay had used the temple's own technology to smelt and reforge his stone armor into almost invisibly-thin lining. The majority of his look was black, with blue inner-robes and lining throughout. Although his armor no longer protected large chunks of his body, the stone-armor lining gave a silver outline and would absorb the majority of blasts to the torso.

Much had changed for Jay since he joined. He spars daily with Anakin and Ahsoka, and his own elemental plasma blade works perfectly as a lightsaber does. Under Anakin's training, he has learned to adapt his newfound force abilities with his spinjitzu-tornado, the one ability he still has from Ninjago, along with his inability to be shocked. Becoming familiar with temple life, he also goes to the Library every day for at least an hour, to study his new Galaxy. MoBy helps him learn.

MoBy himself was under constant watch by the Jedi, though no trace of malice was found in him, but instead a free will, loyal to Jay by choice. Like Jay, MoBy got a bit of a new paint job: While still daunting the Pilot-Blue, he now had small striped on his arms and face, and both Jay and Anakin have given him some personalized upgrades: He now has a full knowledge data-base of a protocol droid, and the fighting programs, speed, and agility of a commando droid. His fore-arms were coated with the stone armor shoulder pads Jay formerly worse, which he uses as lightsaber deflectors and shields in combat training exercises. Lastly, Jay designed a detachable jetpack for him.

Both of the newcomers have made themselves familiar to their fellow temple-dwellers. Jedi Masters were not fond of Jay initially, though they have come to respect his compassion and skill. The younglings love watching him spin and train, and unlike the adults, they love his jokes.

The last big adjustment Jay has become acquainted to was the company of Clone Troopers that reside in the outer temple, like the landing hangar. Specifically, Anakin's battalion the 501st, and his adopted battalion, the 212th. Although the majority of them remained nameless, Jay knew all of them with personalized armor: Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Hardcase, Jesse, Kix, Tup, Appo, Charger, Boomer, Hawk, Denal, Kano, Coric, Redeye, Mixer, Boil, Waxer, ARC Troopers Fives and Echo, and the most recent addition, Dogma. Jay had come to know them all, and needless to say, he loved them. The feeling was mutual, as they too were astounded by his story.

As long as jay needed to stay in the temple training, Anakin and the 501st and 212th stayed on Coruscant as well, with their own fleets acting as extra defense for the Republic Capital. But all of them were starting to crave some action.

One day, though, he was studying the history of the Old Sith orders and the Lords, most notebaly Revan and Malgus, when Anakin approached him with a grim look on his face.

"Let me guess: Master Kenobi still hasn't called in this week."

"No. He is three days behind. Last week, he reported that Talzin had finally found a new trace of Maul on a remote planet that serves as a trash-heap, and they were bound for there. But I am sure he is alright. I haven't had any nightmares about him, as I had with my own mother." Jay had become familiar with the story. As Anakin knew everything about Jay, he told Jay everything about him. Except Padme.

"But, I do have some good news." Jay looked up as Anakin smiled lightly. "Today, you, me, Ahsoka, Master Yoda and Master Windu will all go finally present you officially to the Chancellor, and then the Senate. We only waited this long to confirm that nothing else from Ninjago would come and threaten the Galaxy."

Jay smiled. He was finally going to leave the temple for the first time in three months. The closest he gets to it is pilot-training, and those sessions are in simulators within the temple. "When do we leave?"

* * *

**There you go! Just to be clear, all of the Clones I mentioned are real characters (look them up), though some are canonically dead before season three. I changed that because I love the clones, though the general story before the setting is still the same. Also, Dogma doesn't show up until S4, when they have Phase 4 armor, but I am changing that too! (They still are in Phase 1 armor). **

**Remember, Jay showing up changes everything about the Separatist's plans in the War, so a lot of storylines are no longer going to happen because of the threat that is Jay. (No invasion of Umbara, they never attacked Master Piel and brought him to the citadel, etc.)**

**If you have any questions, write a review and ask!**


	15. Falling In Place

**HEY YA'LL! Sorry about the wait, but I have posted in the story's description that I will now be updating weekly, starting next Wednesday. Don't worry. I said I already know my ending. It is just a matter of getting there.**

**Nothing, I own.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Falling in Place**

***Three days ago***

Obi-Wan Kenobi was getting anxious. It has been three whole months since had been away from the temple. He had never gone this long before.

His traveling companions did not make their quest easier. Savage and Ventress, though genuinely trained, still were not on the same level of patience and thoughtfulness as he would hope for. they both had made changes to their lightsabers to indicate their shift from the dark side to orange color, though they kept the same hilts to symbolize their past. Mother Talzin had even gifted them with a new orange saber for when they find Maul, though Kenobi suspected it was one half of Maul's original double bladed saber based on its style.

But the journey had not been all stress. They spent three days tracking a trash shipment which had traveled to Mandalore, giving Kenobi the perfect dosage of lovely memories with Satine. They even got to discuss the progress hey have made with dealing with the Deathwatch insurgency, which he was genuinely surprised he hadn't heard of before. Although he wanted to, he couldn't tell her they were looking for Maul, and they had to be on their way as soon as they had caught wind of their garbage ship heading to a junk-waste planet in the far outer rim.

Still, three days wasn't enough for him. With the waning months he has spent away from his norms, and the idea that he will hopefully soon be confronting the man who killed his Master, he was more than relieved with the familiar and lovely presence of Satine. He was even gleeful, an emotion he hadn't felt since his Padawan days, when... they last saw each other before the Clone Wars.

With Savage piloting, Ventress, looked back at their Jedi companion.

"Something on your mind? Or... _Someone?"_ Kenobi snapped back into reality to stare at a sly Ventress.

"Funny. No, Satine is just a friend. Besides, I cannot allow myself to be distracted. Once we find Maul and return him home, it is back to Temple life for me." She rolled her eyes before turning entirely to him.

"Oh _come on_, Kenobi. I can tell a lovesick man when I see one. You love her."

He could only stare in shock.

"And believe me, I understand. She feels the same about you, despite your prideful demeanor, your ugly beard, poor life choices,"

"Are you done?"

"Yes. But I am serious. And besides, I myself have developed... feelings." She eyed Savage. Kenobi was not the least bit surprised. He was completely loyal to her, and she to him. He could sense a connection beyond master-and-student from the moment they both stood before him. And he knew Savage had the same feelings for her.

He shook his head. "I am happy for you. This is a good sign of change... for you. me, I... I don't get to love."

"Don't get to love, Kenobi? Seriously!?"

"I can't just abandon the Order!"

"Then don't abandon it. But leave it, for something better. Not for greed, but love."

He looked at her. "I am surprised at you. Not too long ago, you would have gladly killed me in my sleep."

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea! I still would." Savage, who couldn't help but listen to the conversation, barked out a laugh. Regaining his serious expression, he looked at the navi-computer. "Ahem, we are here."

All three peered through to see a gray husk of a planet as the approached.

* * *

***Present Day, Coruscant**_*_

Jay was standing in a Republic Gunship, along with Anakin, Ahsoka, Master Yoda, Master Windu, and MoBy. The Blue-clad Jedi gripped the handle tightly as they moved at full speed towards the Senate Building.

"...So, to the Chancellor? Like, we'll explain everything to the Chancellor?"

Yoda nodded. "Yes, Walker. Everything about your past worth noting, and why we have inducted you into our order, along with the rarity that is your new droid companion. Most importantly, we will discuss the supposed Darth Sidious."

"Wait, he doesn't know yet?"

"The Chancellor cannot be bothered with empty claims. But with all of the research we have uncovered in the past three months, we have a strong argument to begin a full Republic-wide investigation."

"Even with the war?"

"This may be not considered top-priority for the time being, but I don't see any reason for the Chancellor to look the other way at the opportunity provided."

As the gunship began to descend, Jay peered down to see the very same spot he came through over three months ago. He was hoping this next visit would be less hostile. Once they landed, a squadron of Blue Senate Gaurds greeted the Jedi and escorted them into the building.

"The Senate is currently in an emergency session, Generals. The Supreme Chancellor will meet with you immediately following the session. We will take you to his office to wait."

Anakin looked to Jay before speaking up. "Actually, I think I will show Jay what the Senate looks like in action. We'll meet you up there." Nodding in agreement, the others left to the office, while Jay followed Anakin to the chamber. Once they got there, Jay's jaw dropped.

He had never seen such a room; thousands of planets all represented by senators in floating chairs. All trying to get their voices heard. But the floor was currently being held by a young human woman, who was giving a passionate speech about relief for war refugees.

"Who is that?" Jay quickly caught Anakin's expression soften as he looked at the Senator just for a second before hardening again. "*ahem* That is Senator Amidala of Naboo. One of my oldest friends."

"I remember. But you never talk about her."

"..."

As an applause arose throughout the chamber, the two backed away. "OK, let's go explain everything to The Chancellor."

The two made their way through the exiting crowd of Senators and representatives towards a private elevator, which brought them to the waiting area of the Office. Their Jedi companions were expecting them, and after another minute, The Chancellor approached them with a handful of guards.

The Chancellor hardened their looks slightly as they looked at jay, before calming to look at his companions, specifically Anakin. Palpatine opened his arms in a friendly gesture as he smiled.

"Well now, my friends. Here we are. Let's talk."

* * *

Despite Yoda and Windu's immediate protests, the Chancellor insisted on focusing on returning to the subject of where Jay came from throughout their debrief of the last three months. He expressed little interest in anything else.

Until Anakin mentioned that Maul was alive, and that Obi-Wan was searching for him. That got his attention.

"I was under the impression Master Kenobi had _killed _this Sith warrior."

"So were we, Chancellor, until the Witches of Dathomir explained the presence of his life force was not cut off that day, and they had been unable to trace him until a strong connection of those close to him had been established. Specifically his Mother, his Brother, and the Jedi who defeated him all those years ago. Master Kenobi has been searching for him along with our new allies Ventress and Savage Oppress. But he did not report in this week, which is... worrisome."

Palpatine pondered this news. "And how can we be sure they were not lying?"

Anakin shook his head. "They wouldn't, your excellency. The Nightsisters and Nightbrothers of Dathomirs are big believers in paying off debts, and they owe Jay here big time for saving Savage from the influence of Count Dooku."

That is when Jay decided to finally enter the conversation. "Oh! That reminds me," he looked to his Masters for approval before continuing, "when I was being tortured by Count Dooku, he spoke to me as one would speak to a dead man."

Frustrated, _Palpatine_ shook his head slightly. "...Meaning?"

"Meaning... he spilled certain secrets that he probably regrets."

Palpatines eyes widened ever so slightly. _Oh, HELL._

Jay smiled brightly as he proclaimed "The Count has a Master, and He confirmed to me that he is a Sith! That means there is someone else pulling the strings!"Windu leaned forward. "We have begun a private investigation, but have thus far found little-to-nothing."

_Oh, THANK SITH._

"With your approval, Chancellor, we would like to conduct a Republic-wide investigation with all necessary resources."

"...Of course, my friends. I would simply request that I be kept in the loop, as it were. Someone this dangerous needs to be known to the Head of the Republic. And as for you," he looked to Jay, "...I see no reason to have you kept under house arrest any longer. You have the free duties and privileges of every other Jedi of your ranking."

Jay sighed in relief.

"However, my friends, I don't believe it would be wise to share this news of Apprentice Walker's origins until this Sith Master is caught, and the war is brought to a close. Such a revelation could cause more strife than good while the Galaxy is in such a fragile state."

Master Yoda nodded. "I agree."

As they all got up to leave, Palpatine signaled for Anakin to stay. Jay looked back at them as the door closed behind him, before heading back to the ship with MoBy and the others.

"Anakin, I understand how hard this must have been for you, training a new member of your order, of _our galaxy, _and continue your duties to Padawan Tano and your troops in War." _And to your secret wife, _he thought to himself.

"It is true, your Excellency, it has been trying. But Jay is eager to learn, and he has the spirit. He actually reminds me of me in many ways."

"Hmmm, yes, but he is still arbitrarily an obstacle."

"Chancellor?" Palptine gestured to the view out the wide window.

"Look at this, Anakin. Coruscant, our galaxies jewel city-world, living symbol of the Republic's might and influence. If more from this _Ninjago_ do eventually find a way to open up to our front door, all of these good people, our entire galaxy, would be at risk. I know you think you know Jay. But I need you to be careful and weary of him and those who surround him. For me."

He slowly nodded in agreement.

"And before you go, one more thing: You must not tell anyone I said this. Not even those closest to you."

"As you wish, Chancellor." Palpatine smiled, for he knew Anakin would unconsciously obey his wishes.

* * *

Aboard his personal flagship, Count Dooku received a communication, answering it, he bowed before his master. "How may I be of Service, Master?"

"Lord Tyranus. I have uncovered everything the Jedi now know of Jay Walker. He has been welcomed into their order, as a sign of good will after his handiwork to your ship."

The Count grimaced. "I have also learned that YOU let him live after revealing my existence to him!" Dooku looked up to his master with a shocked look. "NO, Master! I didn't say who you were!"

"I know. But now they know I exist, they will search tirelessly. But fortunately for you, we have a larger problem. Your predecessor, Lord Maul, lives."

"How Master?"

"I do not know. But if he is discovered, and he learns of my advancements made to replace him and move our work forward, he could expose me and our plans."

"Does he know your identity, Master?"

"Fortunately not. I never revealed my full agenda to him, almost regrettably, because he never had the chance to fully prove himself. He had slain a few stray Jedi, but no impressive masters before your own Padawan. But he would still be able to sense my presence and root me out."

"What would you have me do?"

"Nothing, yet. The search party for Maul is currently not responding to any signals. But if they find him. I will know."

"Understood, Master."

"I have also sent you _everything_ we now know of Jay Walker and his home of _Ninjago. _Use what you can to further our designs. And finally, see to it that PROJECT SHADOW either produce results or terminate it and the Doctor. I will wait no longer. The pieces are falling in place, and if we are not quick, they will move against us."

As his hologram disappeared, the Count got up to make another communication.

* * *

In a covert CIS lab, Dr. Nuvo Vindi injected a blue gaseous stream into the bloodline of his accelerated project. "Yes, yes, YES! You live! I have done it! After all this time, you are at your full strength!"

Count Dooku's hologram popped up behind him. "I expect to hear of your progress, Dr. Vindi. For your sake."

"Your timing is most fortunate, Count! Behold, your new asset!"

The large tube, now with several connecting plugs and power strips at the base, began to release the inner bacta, allowing steam to rise and surround the specimen within. Once cleared out, the front slided up, allowing the steam emerge as the shape stepped out.

"With rapid aging acceleration, he is now genetically the same age, weight, looks, height, and even memories as our unfortunate victim of dislocation! And thanks to your Sith Alchemy, he has the elemental powers and is also force sensititive! I give you, the Force Clone of Jay Walker!"

Jay's clone marched out of the steam, muscular, without any scars, but with all of the memories up to the moment Jay arrived in this Galaxy. He opened his eyes to reveal a dark yellow-red. _Sith eyes_. Dooku smiled.

The clone stretched out his arms and opened his hands, letting out blasts of lightning. "I live to serve, Master. Call me... _Darth Ryot."_


	16. The Calling Part 1

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Calling Part 1**

*Earlier today*

It had been three whole days since the trio had landed on the scrapyard planet, in search of the fallen warrior. Initially, they felt no trace of his presence, but after two days, Obi-Wan began to feel the unbridled rage from within the planet. It seemed that a large network of inner tunnels were beneath the surface, and so they had spent the third day underground, with nothing but their lightsabers to serve as a source of light.

The frustration got to Savage first, naturally. "HRRR, we've been on this disgusting planet for three days now! I'm starting to think my brother isn't here! How could he possibly survive in THIS STENCH?!"

"I understand your frustration, Savage, but we must keep moving. I sense he is not far."

"What makes you think that-" A very loud animalistic growling interrupted Ventress's quip, and the three turned their heads down the tunnel. Now they all felt the fear. Something big and VERY angry was headed towards them.

Savage and Ventress activated their blades in defense. All three could hear the loud CLICKing that approached them, as if the creature was some sort of metallic spider.

Kenobi's eyes widened as he felt the familiar presence. "It's _him._"

Rushing towards them was a decrepit half-maul attached to a large spider-half, with crazed yellow eyes and elongated horns. "K-k-k-" The mindless being stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at the Jedi Knight. "...KEEENNNNOBIIIIII!"

Before he could attack, though, all three of his "guests" used the force to harmlessly render him unconscious. The large husk toppled onto his side, breathing and shaking heavily.

Ventress looked at her companions. "Well... I'm not carrying him back to the ship."

"Now"

Using the force, all three lifted up maul peacefully as they loaded him onto their shuttle, and put him in restraints for reassurance. After they left the atmosphere, they regained a clear communication signal. "So, _Master_ Kenobi, who should we call first, your Jedi friends, who probably want our new guest questioned and killed, or his own mother, who longingly awaits his return?" Kenobi glared in a friendly manner.

"We both know the Council does not want to see him harmed, and after what we just witnessed, I think it is safe to say Maul has suffered enough. We'll head to Dathomir so that he may heal, but I would like to make a communication to Coruscant first to let them know we are successful."

With Savage staring at the mad brother he never knew, Ventress entered the coordinates for Dathomir, and Kenobi made a call to Coruscant. After about fifteen seconds of waiting, Anakin appeared on the little holopad, with Jay and Ahsoka at his sides.

"Obi-Wan! We are glad to see your still in one piece. How goes the hunt?"

"It is actually over now, old friend. We have found him."

"...Alive?"

"Yes, but his mind is severely damaged. He will need extensive healing in order to be brought back from his brink of madness, after all these years isolated in an underground cave on a scrapyard for a planet."

Jay spoke up. "But your coming home now, Master?"

"Not just yet, Jay. We need to get Maul back to Dathomir to heal, but I will be back soon. I am glad to hear that your training has gone well."

"Yeah! MoBy and I are fitting in great! We got to clear everything up with the Chancellor today too!"

"I cannot wit to hear all about it. We will see each other soo-"

"WHAT IS THAT!?"

Kenobi and Savage looked up to respond to Ventress's query, and they all saw a bright light start to absorb them and their craft.

"zzt-Mast- what- zzt" The communication disappeared, and Kenobi saw nothing but white, and then everything faded to black

* * *

"Master?! What is it? OBI-WAN!" Within the Temple halls, the three watched Kenobi shield his eyes from something before the transmission was cut. He looked to his two Apprentices. "Council Chambers."

* * *

With only Yoda, Windu, and the hologram of Shaak Ti present, the image of Anakin appearing in the center interrupted any private conversations. "Masters, we have just received word from Master Kenobi. He and his team found Maul, and were about to transport him to Dathomir. But it seems..."

"Go on, Skywalker."

"He may have been attacked. It was hard to tell." Jay walked up next to Anakin. "He was making a transmission when something appeared in front of their craft, then they shielded their eyes before the transmission was cut. But I don't think they are dead, Masters."

Anakin nodded. "Neither do I. I still feel his presence. I request to go and search for him and his team. I'll take Ahsoka, as well as Jay and MoBy. This could be their first _official_ test." Jay's cobalt-blue eye and robotic eye both shot wide open.

Yoda nodded. "Agreed. Take them you will. Leave immediately, you must."

"We will have a shuttle prepare for departure now."

* * *

"Wow, my first assignment with the Republic! I am so excited, Master!" MoBy was practically jumping with glee. Jay, however, attempted to contain his excitement. "Me too, MoBy, but please, call me Jay. Or Commander Walker."

As the rescue team boarded the Jedi Shuttle, Anakin plugged in the coordinated that came from Obi-Wan's last communication. "OK, lets go save a Jedi and three former Sith." Once outside of Coruscant's atmosphere, the holopad blinked, and Chancellor Palpatine appeared.

"Anakin! I was hoping to catch you. Where are you off to in such a hurry. The Jedi told me you were on some sort of rescue mission?"

"Yes, your Excellency, we are saving General Kenobi and his team from _something_. The good news is, they have Maul now."

"Oh?! That... is excellent. I would hope to see what results your interrogations yield from this."

"Uh, General? What is that?" MoBy pointed ahead of them. A bright light was approaching them at a rapid speed.

"What!?"

"-zzt- Anakin -zzt" Palpatine's figure disappeared, and the second shuttle was absorbed by the white radiance, knocking all four out of consciousness/shut down.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

Within an underground bunker, the projection of Dooku stood next to Vindi as they watched the self-christened Ryot spar against commando droids with a vibroblade. He managed to lay waste to all but one, who struck him on the back with the blunt end. Out of anger, Ryot shot a bolt of lightning straight at the droid, causing it to explode.

"You show an impressive display, Ryot. Yet I wonder... Is your lightning a reflection of your elemental being, or your Sith abilities? After all, if it weren't for my Sith Alchemy, you would not possess any abilites in the force or with Lightning. Not to mention the feeble Jay's memories."

"He is weak. He let his allies betray him, and he failed to save those close to him." Although Ryot had those memories, he was well aware they were not his, and distanced himself from the identity of Jay. "But if I may ask, Master, what is your plan for me?"

"I am glad you asked, my eager student. For millennia, the Sith order has been subject to a folly Rule of Two. While the benefits of being hidden have certainly proven useful to our predecessors, we do not need such chains. My own master and I have plunged this Galaxy into chaos, and from the ashes, we will be triumphant. But to establish a firm rule, we need more than two Sith. You are to be the first of a glorious new era for our kind, and to prove yourself, you will conquer a world."

"Which world, master?"

"The only one that would matter to you. The source of your anger, pain, and fear."

"You mean... _Jay's_ anger, pain and fear?"

"No. I mean _Jay himself_. The home of Jay Walker. You, Lord Ryot, will earn your title by helping us conquer Ninjago. Dr. Vindi."

The clone turned his attention to the annoying doctor, who he honestly thought would never shut up if he wasn't ever told to. _Like Jay_.

"Thank you, Count. Yes, Ryot. You may not have ever been there, but thanks to your Master Dooku, you have every essence of the warrior Jay from his time there. Unlike jay, you still possess the full strength of these abilities. You harness the Force and the element of Lightning, whereas he has but a fraction of his elemental powers left. We have theorized that his disconnection from his home has somehow diminished his abilities in this regard, while yours only grow stronger.

"Your saying it is a causality?"

"No, it is simply a correlation. You have fully embraced your hatred in the Sith ways, which allows all of your collective abilities to grow. Under the Jedi's tutelage, Jay has only tamed his elemental powers."

Dooku interrupted. "But not his powers in the Force. Do not be overzealous, Ryot. Jay is still a threat."

"I understand. But... _how_ will we get to Ninjago? Jay was brought here by the cosmic powers inherited from his enemy, the Overlord."

Vindi smiled wickedly. "Which opened a doorway between our realities. The doorway is only one-way because no one possesses the strength and familiarity of Ninjago to open up the doorway to their side. _Except you."_

"It will not be easy. You will have to train to harness the strength to open this portal. Once you open it, we will be able to copy the the process in a similar way to how we travel through space, but more advanced. Once we lock onto the coordinates, we will have the key to the world's domination."

Ryot pondered all of this. "Ok, that makes sense. Conquer a new world, strip it of its knowingly _endless _array of resources and powerful weaponry, and the Sith order is once again reborn. Just one thing... why are you telling all of this to me now?"

The Count sighed. "I have failed with my last two apprentices with secrecy and deception. Both were promising, but they now stand against our designs. I do not wish to waste your potential over such trivial things."

"They were fools to turn their backs on you. I won't make such a mistake. I-" A rush came to Ryot's head, and through the Force, he felt a ripple, as if a power source was there, and then wasn't.

"I think Jay Walker has just disappeared."

* * *

Ryot had spent every day since he had woken from the tube in the underground lab systems with Vindi and a handful of Commando Droids. He knew the facility like the back of his hand now. Coming back from his personal quarters, he was now fully clad in his robes. Black, with a red outlining. In an effort to honor the ancient sith, his chest and knees had dark durasteel armor o add a menacing touch. He approached Vindi and the projection of Dooku.

"Lord Ryot. There is someone you should formally meet with utmost respect." Without any warning, a second figure appeared as a separate projection next to Dooku. He was hooded in a simple black robe, but Ryot knew who he was immediately, and rapidly bent his knee and bowed his head. "Lord Sidious."

"Rise, Ryot. Lord Tyranus tells me you have passed every menial test thrown at you. This is good. What is better: you do indeed have some sort of link between you and your host, as it were. Jay Walker has indeed disappeared, as well as a small dispatch of others, including Jedi, and former Sith."

"But they are still alive, My Lord?"

"Yes. They have not been killed. You two will to me on Coruscant, and I will explain everything." As his projection dissipated, Dooku looked to his apprentice. "I am on my way to you now. We will see what our Master has in store for us."

Lord Ryot could only smile at the thought.

* * *

*Sometime Later*

Jay woke up to the sight of his companions unconscious in the ship. But they were no longer in space. Instead, the sunlight of a bright planet gleamed through the viewport. "Master? Ahsoka? Wake up. MoBY?" Jay tried to turn his droid back on, but nothing was working.

_Jay Walker._

Out of primal instinct, he jumped back at the sound of the loud, yet soothing, voice in his head. "Who are you?"

_Come outside. _

Despite everything that told him not to, he did as the voice told him. Emerging from the shuttle, he adjusted his robotic eye's optics to see the lush green field that he stood on, and the mountain range that was behind him. About 50 feet away was a cliff, and from below he could see clouds hundreds of feet below him, with only mountainous peaks penetrating the white canvas.

_Over here, Jay_.

Turning his head in the direction of the shuttle, Jay saw a tall humanoid woman with green hair and a golden-and-white dress. But that wasn't what stuck out to Jay. SHE WAS GLOWING.

"Hello, Jay. Welcome to my home."

"Who are you?"

"I am one who brought you and your companions here." He took out his golden blade and ignited it. "You mean you kidnapped us? Then I'm willing to bet you also took our friends too. Where is Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Looking disappointed, the woman simply shook her head. "I am not an enemy, Jay, though yes, I did help bring your friends here as well."

"So why should I trust you?"

"Because, Jayson Walker, if we wanted you dead, you four would have never woken up." Turning back to the ship, Jay saw his three friends emerge from the shuttle as well. Anakin did not look happy.

"Are you the one who brought us here?"

"I am one of them. You may call me the Daughter. Welcome to Mortis, the Force Planet. Come with me, and all of your questions will be answered." Lifting her hand, the Daughter made a pathway of grass and dirt appear on the mountainside, and beckoned them to follow her.

* * *

After about an hour of walking, and the terrain around them shifted from a grassy mountainside to the mountain's top, where a large castle stood. "Welcome to the center of this world. our Monastery. Please, follow me." The four came inside the Monastery, and everything seemed darker. The only light came from the large room's center, where an old man in a blue tunic and a long white beard was meditating, and a tall male with pale white skin, black eyes with glowing red pupils, and red streaks on his bald head was storming to another room.

"Welcome, all, to our home." The old man's voice had a thunderous echo that surrounded them, but it wasn't alarming. He opened his eyes to reveal a black void with a light blue highlight. "I am the Father, embodiment of Balance. You have already met the Daughter, embodiment of the Light. The man you just saw leave was the Son, the embodiment of Dark. Together, we are the Mortis gods, beings of pure force and creators."

"Creators of what?"

"Of the galaxy, in a way. I was born from nothing but the force, and with my powers I sired two children. We unleashed our powers to create all that is known, so many millennia ago."

"You - You are gods? All powerful, all knowing force entities?"

"Yes, but we are not all-knowing. We know about you because of your relevance to the prophecy, young Skywalker, and we know of your friends by their association. But you, Jay, we know about from a different source."

_"What?" _

"It is not for me to say though. You will know soon enough. But when we had done our work to ensure a balance between light and dark in all of the galaxy, I had us put in this hidden world."

"More like _imprisoned, _father." The Son came marching back, carrying a broken Maul in his arms, and with Obi-Wan, Ventress, and Savage right behind him. The Jedi Master smiled at his friends.

"Glad to see you've made it."

While happy to see he was ok, Anakin was not satisfied. "Great, we're here now. Now why have you brought us here?"

The Father stood up, looking straight at Anakin. "It is not our duty, nor our right, to be openly involved with Galactic affairs. We have done our part, and if we were to leave, the Balance would shift in one's favor. But we brought you here to ensure that YOU would bring balance. You all will be enlightened in your own ways to prepare for the impending conflicts. Your friends are here because they are all essential to your journey in some way. Even this one:"

Picking up Maul from the Son, the father lifted up him up with the force and reached out with the Force. In a flash of light, his spider legs came apart, with each bit swiveling around him, until they formed new legs underneath his torso. Then the Son lifted one hand and shocked him with red lightning, yet to everyone's surprise, he did not scream. Instead, his horns began to shrink back to a state similar to how they were on Naboo, and his skin started to radiate. Black robes formed around his chest and arms. Finally, the process stopped, and a floating unconscious Maul appeared back to normal, except he now had shiny robotic legs that had the same shape as any humanoids.

The Daughter approached him, and with a small touch on the forehead, Maul opened his eyes. They no longer were the eyes of the Sith, but gray.

"Welcome back, Maul. No longer a lackey of the Sith, but a being who has achieved balance." The Father bowed his head and held out his arm to reveal a lightsaber in his hand. Maul looked at it, and using the force, he picked it up and ignited an orange blade.

"Welcome back to sanity, _brother."_

The zabrak turned his head. "Savage? I saw you in a vision. You've returned to me."

"Yes, with help." The larger one motioned to his companions, and Maul's eyes fixated on Kenobi. "_YOU." _

"Hello, again, Maul."

"You... I don't sense any hatred within you."

"You have also changed."

"Yes, I... I feel different. I remember clawing away to survive, then being struck down by you, but before that... I killed him." His eyes widened with realization. "I killed your Master."

The Son interrupted. "Believe me when I say this is more entertaining than anything that has ever happened on this world. But we don't have time for this."

"My brother speaks crudely, but he is correct. Right now, you all need to rest. Regain your strength. Tomorrow, your training to achieve inner balance will begin, and the Chosen One will be one step closer to fulfilling his destiny."

* * *

**There you guys go! I realize that a lot happened really quickly in this chapter, but I might have another update ready this weekend, so please leave a review!**


	17. The Calling Part 2

**Here we go! I'm back on a regular basis. **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Calling Part 2**

Approaching the outer atmosphere of Coruscant, a luxury-class Geonosian cruiser folded its sails and made way for the planet's industrial sector. Within the vessel, Count Dooku sat proudly. "I expect you to hold only the highest respect for Lord Sidious. much is being entrusted to you so quickly, because he knows you are strong in the Dark Side."

"Yes, Master." Ryot couldn't help but feel nervous at the thought of disappointing the Dark Lord.

"MY LORD, WE ARE APPROACHING." The piloting droid brought the vessel within a large building surrounded by factory lines. Swiftly, the presence of Darth Sidious filled Ryot's mind. "I feel him... but-so suddenly?"

"Lord Sidious has mastered his ability to cloak his powers until he wishes to be discovered. Only in his immediate presence can only his most loyal followers feel him, and only if he wishes them to."

As they departed the craft, the cloaked figure emerged from the hallway leading to the landing pad. "Welcome home, Lord Tyranus. Lord Ryot." Once again, the dark warrior knelt in the Master's presence. "My Lord..."

"Rise. We have much to do." Turning around, he walked down the way he came, with Dooku and Ryot behind him. "After delving my mind into the Force, I haven't come close to discovering our missing persons. We will have to rely on ancient Sith magic to find them. But first..." Arriving in a large command room with a few Magnagaurds as a skeleton crew, Sidious turned back to Ryot and took out a small box from his robe. "...YOU must give yourself to the Dark side in full. To do so, you must construct your lightsaber."

Ryot opened the box given to him to see a small blue crystal. "That Kyber crystal was taken from the lightsaber of the fallen Jedi _Qui-Gon Jinn._ Now, it will be yours." Ryot felt a flinch, a small sense of shock from Dooku, before the resolve within his master returned. He knew exactly who Master Jinn was, and why Dooku had felt the way he did.

"You, Lord Ryot, must pour all of your hatred within the crystal. Make it _bleed_. Then, you will have what you need to construct your weapon."

"I understand, my Lord."

"There is an ancient Sith shrine in the lowest levels of this planet, beneath the Jedi Temple. You will go there to focus your powers. Then, return here to us."

"I shall waste no time."

*Later*

Using a standard speeder to the tunnels of the lower levels, a cloaked Ryot sped to his desired location. Why he hit the planets lowest surface, he saw nothing but sewers and savage creatures. But he felt the darkness calling him.

Making his way through the tunnels , he went on foot until he reached a wall. "Damn." _WITHIN._

"What?"

_WITHIN, DARK ONE._

The deep voice called to him from the wall. Reaching out with the Force, Ryot felt the walls inner workings move, and a hidden entrance into a deep red room revealed itself. Smiling, he walked through as the passageway closed again. The small triangular room was surrounded with red glowing symbols as the only source of light, and a stone table carved in the center.

**_WELCOME, DARK ONE. YOU COME AS AN UNNATURAL ANOMOLY, A MATCH TO THE NEW WARRIOR OF LIGHT._**

"Jay Walker."

**_YES. JUST AS LIGHT FACES DARK AS EQUALS, YOU WILL FACE HIM. YOU ARE HERE TO PREPARE._**

"I am here to bleed this." He held out the crystal. "Do you know what I need to do?"

**_INDEED. LAY THE CRYSTAL ON THE STONE._** Ryot did so, and sat in front of it. **_NOW, GRAB THE CRYSTAL, AND YOU WILL FEED YOUR DARKNESS INTO IT._**

"Just like that?"

**_DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE CORRUPTION OF THE LIGHT._**

"Yeah, yeah." Ryot hesitantly reached out, and grasped the crystal with all of his might.

_"We're saving a girl? Is she hot?" "Jay!" / "Do you like blue?" "It's my favorite color." / "Ninja-GO!"/ "Brother sharpens brother."/ "You are the best you." /"Thank you for saving me, Blue ninja!"_

All of the false memories flooded his mind.

"NO. I am not Jay. I am not this pathetic, weak fool. I AM RYOT!" All of the scenes shifted to the dark memories that fueled him.

_"More like _mouth _of lightning."/ "Shut it Jay!" / "Stop being so clingy, Jay." / "My sister deserves more than you." / "Jay! I can explain!" / "I wasn't strong enough to save them..." / His parents bodies burnt to ash./ Garmadon being corrupted once again. / Wu lying dead in the battlefield. /His friends abandoning him._

"THAT is who I am. I am his _hatred_. I am his _fury_. I am everything he could NEVER BE!" Red lightning emerged from his clutching fist, and he opened his eyes to see the crystal was slightly cracked and red.

"Perfect." Standing up, he placed the crystal in his pocket, and looked around the shrine one last time.

"Now, to ensure that you are never discovered..." He raised his arms and brought them down, forcing the room to start to collapse in on itself.

**_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS SHRINE HAS STOOD AS A BEACON FOR ALL SITH, TEACHING OUR DARK HISTORY!_**

"Yes, it did. But you represent the old ways. The Sith must adapt to new ways in order to survive, and I cannot let the Jedi ever find you." Ryot turned to run forcing the passageway back open. As he stepped through, he turned around one last time, giving his parting words to the spirit.

"It's time to let the past die. And I will be the hand that kills it."

_**NOOOOOOOOOO****!** _The voice was silenced by the crushing rubble. "Now, back to my Masters."

*In Sidious' Lair*

Dooku and Sidious looked up from a battle schematic to see their warrior marching in. "I trust you have completed your mission?"

"Yes, Master." He held out the new crystal, earning a smile from Palpatine. "You have done well. Now you may construct your weapon:" Using the force, the Dark Lord lifted up a wide array of materials to construct a lightsaber. But Ryot knew exactly what he needed. In a matter of seconds, he brought forward the desired materials and forced them together, beginning to shape a dark silver hilt with a shark spike on the bottom and three surrounding spikes on the top around where the blade would emerge. Lastly, he put his crystal in the focusing center, and after closing it, he took hold of his weapon and ignited the blade.

_Ksh-shhhhhh _

The crimson blade crackled, unlike Dooku's tamed red blade that he had seen before. The plasma seemed more... wild. (Its like Kylo Ren's plasmablade, just not a cross guard.)

"Impressive. You have given yourself to the dark side, and have proven your worth at the Sith Shrine. I hereby _officially_ christen you Darth Ryot. Now come, it is time we find where our missing enemies hide."

* * *

In the Monastery, the hosts had everyone separated into their own quarters so that they may rest, even MoBy getting his own room. But Maul couldn't sleep, and he didn't expect anyone else to either. Too much was racing through his mind too quickly.

_I killed the Jedi. I killed him. I was abandoned. But THEY saved me... _He couldn't take it any longer. He opened his door and went to Kenobi's room. Before he could even knock, he heard the Jedi's voice: "Enter."

Kenobi sat, meditating in the room. "Trouble sleeping?"

"Kenobi... I can't think to sleep. I have done so much... hurt you so much, and I cannot even think straight..."

"Then don't think. Sit here with me. Meditate." Seeing no better choice, the Zabrak sat on his hind legs next to Kenobi, and closed his eyes. All of his fears and anxieties washed away, and they both felt a calming presence approach them.

"I am glad to see you have made peace with each other, after all these years." Both pairs of eyes shot open in shock to see the force ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn in front of them. "It is good to see you both."

* * *

In Savage's room, the larger Zabrak moved restlessly in his sleep. In his mind, he was not on Mortis. He was back in his home village, but still as the large hulkish form he was. None of the other Nightbrothers seemed to notice them, save one. "Hello Savage."

His eyes saddened at the sight before him. "...Feral. What are you doing here?"

"What all of us who are visiting you and your friends are doing: I am helping you let go of your inner demons that still haunt you. So tell me brother, what hurts?"

"I killed you. I killed you because it is what our Mother told me to do. Because it was the lesser evil to infiltrate the Sith's legions. But in the end, it was all for nothing."

"NO. You have helped our lost brother. Maul is back with you now. I may not be there to guide you, but you have him now, and he has you. Together, you will both be strong. And... so will Ventress."

"What do you mean?"

Feral let out a small laugh. "Oh, _come on,_ brother. Even a dead guy, not even force-sensitive, mind you, could sense the romantic tension between you two. If you think that I wouldn't approve, you are wrong. I forgive you Savage... and I love you."

"Feral! Wait!" But his dream dissipated, and Savage awoke in the dark room, allowing himself to cry.

* * *

In Ahsoka's room, the Padawan was also meditating to clear her mind. _"Like that will work, young one." _She ignited one green blade to see the tall figure standing in front of her. "Who are you?"

"Oh please, you are not that dumb. I'm _you._ At least, a possible you." In full light, she could see that she was indeed a younger reflection of herself, when she had just started to train under Anakin.

"OK, and what do you want?"

"To see what I become. I cannot say I am impressed."

"No, I am not you anymore. I...YOU... _we _were a brat who thought ourselves above the Jedi training. We were naïve and foolish."

"And now, you are so naïve that you willingly allow Anakin to train another, your replacement."

"_Master Skywalker_ would never replace me! I am not petty, I am not weak, and I am not jealous. Begone, thought." (**EYYYYY) **

The illusion _disappeared,_ and Ahsoka went back to her quiet meditation.

* * *

In MoBy's room, The droid paced back and forth. He didn't dream, and he had no doubts or haunting thoughts of any sort. He was just happy to be there.

* * *

In Ventress's room, she was squirming in her sleep. She was on Serenno once again, fighting alongside Savage and all of the Nightsisters to take Dooku's palace. But she watched as they all fell around her, one by one, at the hands of General Grievous and Count Dooku. Until all that was left was her and Savage.

"General." Dooku pointed his blade at Savage, and before she could move, all four of Greivous's blades struck Savage down. _"NOOOOOO!" _

YOU CANNOT ESCAPE US, VENTRESS. YOU HAVE ALWAYS KNOWN THIS TO BE TRUE.

Sidious's voice boomed around her as she covered her ears and curled up in fear.

"No." She opened her eyes to an impossible sight. She saw her younger self, as a Jedi Padawan with hair, kneeling down to her.

"We have always been strong. But you do not have to be alone. With others, we can rise above the fear, the anger, and the hate. Just as our _old master_ would have done."

LIES. YOU ARE WEAK.

Ventress stood up to face Dooku, Grievous, and the invisible spirit of Sidious. "You are wrong, _my lord._ I may not be strong enough alone, but I am no longer alone. I have friends, and family to help guide me, which is more than any of you ever did! I will do everything in my power to help the Jedi. I've already told them everything I know about you, but we will find you Sidious. It is you who are weak." And as she looked down to her younger self, she smiled. Dooku and the General both ran to her with their blades ready to strike, but before they even hit her, the images left her mind, and after years, Ventress finally had a good nights' rest.

* * *

_"Wake up, Ani." _The young man's eyes shot open as he scanned his room. "Who is there?"

_"It is me, Ani. Your mother." _He jumped up and turned around to see Schmi Skywalker standing in front of the window. "M-Mom?"

"Yes, my sweet son. Look at you, a full grown Jedi Knight. I am so proud." She reached her hand out to touch his cheek, and her held onto it. Tears began to escape his eyes.

"I miss you, Mom. I couldn't save you when I had the chance. I failed you, and in that failure... I killed them. I killed the Sand People that took you. And not just the men, but the women, and the children too."

"You feel responsible. That guilt will only bring you down. You must rise above these ambitions."

"The Jedi have taught me not to love, but I... I married Padme, Mom. I've broken my vow."

"To love is human. You are not flawed for this. But you cannot let your fear of losing her control you as it did when you lost me."

A new voice came from the shadows. "_Spare us._ Anakin here is so dependent on the love of others, he'd probably go Sith just to prevent losing someone."

"Padme?" His wife stood there in a simple tunic, arms folded, face looking cross. "Don't presume to know me. You've been keeping secrets from me, Anakin. Why didn't you tell me about _Jay_?"

"I couldn't, Padme. It was for his own safety."

"I don't even know you anymore. Do you even love me?"

"Of course I love you!"

"Then prove it. Leave the Jedi order."

"..." Anakin couldn't come up with an answer that everyone would like. The illusion scoffed. "That is what I thought. Goodbye, Anakin."

"NO. You are not her. She would never make me this ultimatum." Schmi's ghost walked up behind him, nodding in agreement.

"My wife loves me. And I love her. I will live the rest of my days with her, when we have brought peace." The false Padme started to protest, but disappeared.

"Well done, my sweet child. Know that I always love you." She faded away slowly, and Anakin embraced her as she did. "I love you too mom."

* * *

The Son was pacing angrily. He had sent visions and apparitions to haunt them, and somehow they keep making peace with them! His sister had allowed spirits of the Zabraks' dead brother, the dead Jedi Jinn, and the Chosen One's mother to aid them! But neither of them could touch the strange Outlander Jay.

"Having trouble causing trouble, dear brother?" He looked behind him to see his sister playfully smirk at him. "Your test will not work. We need their minds to be cleared in order to move them forward, yet you seem to want to cause more disarray."

"It is only my nature, sweet sister. I cannot help it if I want to have some fun every few millenia."

"Still, it worked in our favor. Now all but three are prepared for the real challenge. Their fates are in their hands now."

"And then... they will be ready?"

"Once they pass tomorrow's trial. Then, they will be ready."

* * *

Maul and Kenobi both sat in awe. Their visiting ghost chuckled at the sight. "And to think, the last time I had seen you two, the circumstances were _extremely _different."

"Master Jinn..." Kenobi's eyes couldn't help but tear up. "You were right. About everything. I have no doubt in my mind that Anakin is the Chosen One. He is more powerful then any Jedi I have ever know. Far more then me."

"Trust in the Force, Obi-Wan, and all is clear. You are the greatest teacher he could have asked for. I couldn't be more proud."

Maul almost unintentionally interrupted. "But it should have been you." The ghost's smile lowered slightly as he turned to him. maul stared at him in the eyes with panic. "I killed you. I took away your chance at life, your chance to train the Chosen One. I... I'm a monster."

"No. You are not the Sith who stabbed me on Naboo. You are everything but. Maul, you cannot change what was. But know that I forgive you, and that Obi-Wan has already forgiven you long ago." Maul sniffed at his words, and turned to Kenobi, who nodded in agreement. "You had no choice to join the Sith. Your Master took you from your mothers arms and then replaced you. The Sith may not feel any remorse, but I do. Maul, I am sorry for taking away so many years of your life."

To both Obi-Wan _and_ Qui-Gon's surprise, the former Sith let out a chuckle. Then, a light laugh that evolved into a giddy bark. "Hehe... _You're _sorry? Don't be ridiculous, it was not your fault I was too damn stubborn to die!" Now Kenobi let out a laugh too, until the two straightened up to speak with Qui-Gon once more.

"Why are you here, Master?"

"This planet is a conduit of the Force unlike anywhere else. It exists as a world-between-worlds for our galaxy and the living force. It is only here that I can appear to you, and warn you. The force clouds the Sith Lord, not even I know who it is. But I know that since the arrival of Jay Walker, the conflicts in the galaxy have moved at a much faster pace."

"Are you saying... the war will soon end?"

"Perhaps, but what you need to know is that the light side touches everything before it is corrupted by dark tendencies. It is paramount that the galaxy unites to face a common enemy if the Balance is to be preserved. I came to tell you this."

Both nodded in understanding. "Farewell, my friends. Use what I have told you, and there will be peace." And with that, another spirit drifted into the night.

* * *

_I was born in a junkyard in the desert... he was born on a desert planet and worked in a junk-shop. _

_I am Walker... he is Skywalker._

_I have a scar on my right eyebrow... he shares that dashing feature._

_I came to the Ninja when I was fifteen... he was inducted into the Jedi Order at 9._

_I watched my parents die... he was too late to save his mother. _

_I tapped into my rage to defeat my enemies... he **definitely** has done that before. _Jay lay wide awake, eyes open, reciting all of the scary coincidences between him and his Master. _What else is there? _

"Well, for one, you both tend to dwell on the past."

As if it was an automated reaction to the calm voice that surrounded him, Jay shot up, and used the force to call his blade to him. Igniting it, the pitch black room was illuminated. From the corner, Jay saw a bald, withered man with a white goatee in a black toga standing in front of him. Jay didn't recognize his voice, but somehow he seemed familiar. The stranger had a saddened look in his eyes as he smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" Jay pointed his blade closer at the man. The stranger stepped forward.

"Please, Jay... I have to say I am slightly offended you have forgotten our custom so quickly. I know we've never actually met, but maybe this wee help..." He reached his hand out to touch the blade's tip, and miraculously pushed the lightning back into the handle. "Aaah, still got it. lightning was always the most difficult." Then, with a slight motion of the hand, a straw hat materialized on his head.

Jay dropped to his knees in shock.

"The First Spinjitzu Master..."

* * *

**OH YEAH BABY! Two chapters in one week. I was really excited to write this one, kind of clear out the tension in the group. Anyway, I am going to save Jay's meeting with his personal demons until the next chapter.**

**Anyway, please leave a review! **


	18. A Distant Familiarity

**Hey Guys! This is a shorter chapter just about Jay.**

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING.**

The last time Jay had felt this confused and scared was when he had his vision of the events to come. But this was something else entirely.

"Jay, I need you to calm down." The First Spinjitzu Master held his hands up slowly, beckoning him to ease himself. But he couldn't stop shaking.

"You... you're alive? You disappeared to come _here_?! Do you know how long Sensei Wu had been searching for you before he found us? Do you realize the pain he went through? You abandoned him to face your other son, Garmadon."

The FPS shook his head slightly. "I know I have put my children through so much. I was always better at creating then parenting. But this is not where I have been."

"Then where?"

"My body resides in my tomb, beneath the boundless sea. I, however, am at peace in the Departed Realm."

"So... Wu was right. You died. With no trace."

"My biggest regret was abandoning my children. But that is not why I am here Jay. Before we continue, however..." he snapped his fingers, and the scenery changed around them. They now stood in a lush open field, with the bright blue sky above them, and several floating rocks miles off of the ground. But what really struck Jay was the small golden-orange dragon that stood before them.

"Do you like my dragon, Jay? Please, have a closer _look_." He was confused by how he said that last word, but then practically jumped as he felt his face: no scars, no robotic eye, his hair was cut down to his old look. Looking down, Jay saw he was wearing his civilian outfit from Ninjago: Blue jeans, a white shirt and a blue jacket with a white stripe. As he looked back up in shock, the FPS climbed his dragon's back, then extended his hand towards him.

"Take my hand, Jay. Let us go for a ride."

* * *

_Nothing beats a dragon ride. _Jay had yet to change his mind on that. At least for inner-planet travel. He wasn't so sure the concept would be as fun in space. Despite the voice in his head saying _HAVE SOME DECORUM, JAY! THIS IS THE FPS YOU ARE RIDING WITH!, _he raised his arms as they flew through the sky.

"WHOOOOOOO!"

The FPS looked back at Jay's face. "I do believe this is the happiest you have been in a long time, Jay."

That caught his attention. Jay put his arms back down. "Have you been watching over me?"

"Jay, I have been watching over all of my beloved son's students since day one. But you, specifically, have an altered destiny. Until now, I have only been able to spectate as you progressed."

"Why?"

"Think about it, Jay."

"...This place, Mortis, it is a conduit of the Force. I have the Force." He could see the FPS nod. "But you don't, do you?"

"No, my powers of creation are enough for me to handle. But you have always been something of an anomaly. This Galaxy called for you when no one even realized it. In many ways, I see a reflection. I think you do, too."

"Well, yes, the Jedi Order is similar to the Ninja Code. I am creepily similar to Master Skywalker..." But Jay could see the FPS was looking for something else. "And..." The answer hit him like a brick.

"You created Ninjago. From your powers, your sired Wu, a master of the Light within all, and Garmadon, a master of the Darkness. Here, the Father did the same with the Son and Daughter. Holy Hell, they even have a monastery!"

"Not only that, but the Father is more than just a reflection of me. He is my brother."

"HE'S WHAT?"

"We were both born from the powers of the first plane of existence: The world of Oni and Dragons. It now occupies as one of the 16 realms known to Ninjago." As the FPS spoke, images began to surround them in the clouds: A ginormous red dragon, several small elemental dragons, and black-skinned creatures with purple eyes. "Here, the dragons represented creation, and the Oni represented destruction. Eventually, the two sides attempted to even the odds of their inner battles by combining their powers to create new life: Myself, and the Father. But when neither could gain control of us as infants, we were cast out into oblivion."

Jay was connecting the dots. "Where you created Ninjago."

"Yes. I never saw my brother again, and eventually, the memory of him disappeared as my new reality was being created. Little did I know our fates would be so similar."

"And now... history repeats itself with me and Anakin."

"Now you understand. It is far more then coincidence. It is _fate, _Jay. You have a great destiny here. You cast out the darkness of Ninjago, The Overlord, resetting the Balance. I do not know what lies ahead for certain. But I do know that you will not be alone to face it." The dragon landed back to it's original spot, where they both dismounted. Jay turned around to face him.

"Surprisingly, I have just three questions."

"That is indeed _shocking. _What are they?"

"First, will I ever see you again?"

"No. Not in life, anyhow. But I am always with you."

"Second, will I ever get home?"

"I do not know, Jay. You're future is only chosen by you."

"I thought you said fate brought me here."

"Yes, fate laid the groundwork. It is you who must build up."

"And third:..." He hesitated slightly. "Does Sensei Wu forgive me?"

"I do, Jay." Turning around, Jay faced the image of Sensei Wu, wearing his standard Gi, and holding his bo-staff. A single tear fell from his eyes.

"In fact, I couldn't be more proud of you, my student. You were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to save your home. And now you are doing the same good work here." Jay felt a rush of energy flow through him, and he looked down to see he was once again in his black and blue Jedi robes. His hair was once again at it's longer length, and his face reverted back to its former state: a robotic left eye with scars.

Wu looked pleased at the sight, proud of the choices jay had made for others. "You didn't fail me, Jay, nor did you fail anyone else."

_"You mustn't burden yourself, Jay." _The former blue ninja looked to see Sensei Garmadon appear on Wu's right. "I do not blame you."

"But I failed you, Sensei Garmadon."

"No. Harumi turned me. Now my Oni side is all that remains in Ninjago. At long last, I am reunited with not only my brother, but my father as well. Do not mourn, Jay."

_"Well, well well, looky here Edna, our boy is a man now." _Ed appeared on Wu's left, holding Edna by her side. "M-Mom? Dad?" Jay ran forward and grabbed his parents, embracing them in a hug.

"My goodness, son! You have been working out, your strength will give your poor father a run for his money!" He couldn't help but laugh at his mother's corny joke.

"I've missed you both... so much." He started to cry softly. "I-I'm so sorry I couldn't... I didn't..." Edna softly put her finger on her tall son's mouth. "You hush now. We could never blame you. And you shouldn't either. You have been through so much, son." She ran her hand across the left side of his face, examining his scars and robotic eye.

"I remember when you were a toddler, you told us "I want robot parts!" is it everything like you'd imagined?"

"*sniff* Heh... not so much, but I can't complain."

The FPS, Garmadon, and Wu walked to Ed and Edna's sides so that they all faced Jay. Ed walked forward. "I told you to never give up, Jay. That applies now just as much as it did then. You have made new friends on your path, and there is more to come."

"Why are you telling me this?"

The FPS spoke next. "Because we have no doubt that you are meant for a great purpose."

Wu then spoke. "But darkness rises to face you. You must be ready."

Then Garmadon. "You have to be at peace if you are to move forward."

Lastly, Edna stepped forward and held Jay's hands. "Jay, sweetheart... you have to let us go."

"I... I understand, Mom. I thought I failed you all, but I cannot do so if I am burdened by the past." He looked to his former teachers, and their father. Then he looked to his father. Then he looked his mother in the eyes before kissing her forehead. "I let you go. I love you."

She gave him one last hug with his father as everything started to disappear around them. The sky turned black, the lush field dissipated. The dragon gave out a huff as it turned to mist, followed by the Sensei's, then the FPS, who tipped his hat to Jay and said "May the force be with you, Master of Lightning."

As they started to mist away, Ed and Edna held hands, looking at their son. Edna gave the parting words. "We couldn't be prouder, son. We will always be with you. Remember what I have always told you: No one's ever really gone."

The last thing Jay saw before waking up in a cold sweat was the image of his parent's loving smiles.

* * *

**I gotta say, I have been writing to write this one for a long time. I was always awed by the coincidental similarities between the Clone Wars Mortis arc and Ninjago. Anyway, that's all for this chapter.**

**Please leave a review!**


	19. The Calling Part 3

**Hello, this is the third part of the Calling. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Mornings in Mortis were an odd sensation. There was no sun or moon, yet the stars lit up the night sky. Daylight seemed to break out of nowhere, leaving a blue canvas to reflect the surface, waking everyone up.

No one discussed what occurred the night before, but they could all sense it. There was a new presence within each of them; a new strength. As they left their rooms and proceeded down the hall to the Monastery's main hall, the Force Gods all stood to greet them.

"Congratulations. You have all beaten your inner fears and let go of the pain that was holding you back. You are now ready for the test." The Father looked proud of those standing in front of him, while the Daughter looked happy, and the Son stood with his arms folded. Yet, he too seemed to radiate a sense of accomplishment in their victory. All three of them wanted to keep the Balance, and now they were one step closer.

"What do we need to do?" Anakin stepped forward.

"Come with us, and we will show you."

* * *

On Coruscant, the three Sith surrounded a small ancient table, with a blue fire emitting from the bowl on top. Ryot and Dooku could feel the darkness and hear the spirits whisper from it. After reciting an ancient Sith text, Sidious began to cackle. "It is ready." The Master was the first to shoot his Lightning into the bowl. Then Dooku followed by example. Ryot extended his right hand and shot his Red Lightning in finally.

"Now, where might you be, Jedi?"

* * *

The trio of deities, flocked by their eight guests, came to the base of a large arena. As they neared the entrance of the arena, MoBy looked at Jay, and whispered in his lowest voice setting, "Are you ok, Commander?" He could tell something was wrong with him. He stared openly ahead with glassy eyes, almost as if he was dead.

"I'm fine, MoBy, thanks." All Jay could think of was what he saw last night. He had let them go, and now he kept hearing the FPS's voice in his head, confirming his suspicions about the parallels between Ninjago and this Galaxy. _What does it mean?_

Before MoBy could further the conversation, they all stopped at the entrance. The Father turned around to face them.

"Last night, you faced your pasts which held you back. Today, in here, you will face what you have yet to fight ahead of you. We have seen in our visions that each and every one of you plays some vital role in the ultimate battle for the Balance in this galaxy. But make no mistake, this is no safe simulation. You will either emerge victorious...or perish."

MoBy spoke up. "Um, yeah... WHAT?"

"Are you saying we'll see the future?"

The Daughter spoke next. "This is the true test of your fight against the corruption of imbalance. This arena is a nexus of the force, and in it, you will all experience whatever the Force envisions for you. If you are too weak to evade darkness, or too stubborn to fight for any light that isn't your own, then the Force will have judged you. We cannot control it."

They all nodded in understanding.

"But know this: You will not remember whatever you envision. The future is not meant to be known in full. Once you leave the arena, we will know whether or not you are strong enough, and you will be free to go."

Jay took all of this in, and with the flashes of seeing Lord Garmadon returning in his mind, he stepped forward and pointed to the Son. "Why do _you_ want to help us? You are the embodiment of darkness, yet you help us fight for the Balance."

"Because I hate the Dark side. I hate its call for corruption. I do not control it, I am simply a vessel it embodies. I do not favor the Light side, mind you, but I refuse to allow the darkness to corrupt me any further, and I certainly won't let it corrupt anyone else. But it is not up to me. Our Father's life is connected to Mortis, so he cannot leave. If either of us were to leave this place, even to fight for the Balance, the scales would immensely tip in one side's favor; if we both leave, our powers would sever from the Force."

"That seems convenient. But thank you for explaining. Now, shall we begin?" Following the Father's instruction, the group walked up to the edge of the large arena field, and the Mortis Gods all raised their arms, causing the sky to darken, and a mist engulfed the entire field, rising higher than even the Father.

"One at a time, walk into the mist, and you will see."

Without hesitation, Anakin stepped into the field first, allowing the mist to surround him until it was like he was never there.

* * *

"_AH! _I sense the presence of Skywalker. He is... in the vast void of the Force. And so is his Padawan." His two apprentices closed their eyes and also reached out to feel it. Dooku instead felt a different presence.

"I sense... Kenobi."

"Yes... and your former assassin, Ventress."

"Savage!"

"MAUL!"

Darth Ryot stared at his Masters practically bicker over the shared presences they felt. He reached out too, yet he didn't feel anything.

* * *

MoBy and Jay were the last two left. As they watched Maul get swallowed by mist, they looked to each other. "I'd be happy to first, Commander. Assess the danger for you." Jay couldn't help but smile. "I don't think that would work, MoBy. I'll go in."

With closed eyes, he walked straight in, and felt a cold embrace all around him.

* * *

"I feel him! I feel JAY!" Ryot sensed his presence. It was as Sidious said: Jay was in a void, away from all other life that he could feel. Not only that, but he could _see _Jay. He was in black-and-blue robes, with the scars from his last meeting with Dooku, and the left eye was synthetic.

He was wondering around shaking, as if he couldn't see his surroundings. Until...

* * *

Jay saw nothing but black around him. Then, the mist turned red, and he heard the sounds of jetpacks fly around him, and the marching sounds of Battle droids and Clones alike. He heard the laughing of a deep voice, saying "We are pirates!," and turned at the sound of a blade igniting to see a teen boy - no, _a cadet clone -_ wearing green Mandalorian armor with a large Trandoshan at his side. Then, it all disappeared instantly, leaving Jay standing in a void.

Suddenly, he felt cold, and a stinging sensation coursed throughout his body, and a voice called out in the distance from behind him.

**_"WALKER."_**

Jay new that voice, because _it was his. _When he tapped into his full rage in Ninjago. He turned around, and a black clothed figure faced him, with one arm stretching out. It was the same figure from his vision on Dathomir.

"Who are you?'

The figure lowered his arm and took out a spiked saber hilt. _**"Your doom."**_ And then he ignited his cackling red saber, charging at the unprepared boy.

* * *

Maul walked through the mist that surrounded him until he collided with someone else. Igniting his orange blade, he saw Savage in front of him.

"Brother? Is that you, or are you my illusion?"

"It's me, brother. I just walked in he and wandered aimlessly."

"As did I. Let us see what it is we will face together." As they both began to walk forward, they heard Kenobi scream.

* * *

Ventress had walked through the mist for all of 15 seconds before she saw Dooku stand before her. It wasn't an illusion. Although he wasn't physically there, she sensed it was the real him, not an illusion.

"My former pupil, you stand lost in a void of confusion with Savage. how the mighty have fallen."

She snarled and pointed accusingly at him. "You DO NOT speak to me that way. Not anymore! I know it is really you. We are stronger together, and now we are more than two!" Dooku looked angered by her comeback. He knew what she meant.

"Yes, you worked with Kenobi, and you have found Maul. A shame really, that you had wasted all of that effort to find him, just for you all to die together." Igniting his blade, he jumped in the air and swung down at her. But before she could ignite her orange blades to deflect it, Kenobi jumped in and blocked the red blade with his own.

"Kenobi. Once again, you stand in my way, a thorn in my side." Obi-Wan didn't respond, instead pushed the old man back before he could strike again, making a crucial mistake. Using his new opening, Dooku shocked the Jedi with all his might, causing Kenobi very real pain, making him scream in agony.

"No!" Ventress ignited her blades and ran to strike at her former master, but as Dooku looked to see her, he grinned wickedly and vanished.

"What happened?"

She looked up to see Savage and Maul running through the mist towards them, seeing Kenobi getting up from the lightning blast. "Dooku. He is here."

Kenobi grunted. "How is that possible?" But Maul was the one to answer. "There are ancient Sith techniques practiced in the time of the Sith Empire, when there were thousands of Dark warriors and Masters. Some gave those involved the ability to project themselves to anyone they desired without being seen by anyone else. But such a spell would require warriors with IMMENSE power. Not even Sidious and Dooku could do this."

"Perhaps... it is because of this place? Their powers might draw to mortis as well, just as ours do?"

Maul thought skeptically as he helped Kenobi up. "Perhaps."

Ventress shook her head. "Whatever the case, I still sense him. He has projected himself here, and his presence is still within this mist. We cannot kill him, but maybe we can _find _him." The other three nodded in agreement as they followed her into the surrounding mist once again.

* * *

Anakin saw nothing but red in the encompassing mist. Then, a maniacal cackle surrounded him. "Who's there?"

Ahsoka stumbled out of the mist and bumped into him. "Master? But you're not an illusion. What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I sense... something dark is taking hold of this trial." The cackle rose up once more, and the two ignited their blades and faced a cloaked figure in the distance. Anakin felt a familiarity somehow.

**_"Anakin Skywalker... Ahsoka Tano. Mine at last!" _**The Figure raised his arms and blasted Sith lightning at them, only for it to be deflected by their lightsabers. "It's you! You're Sidious!" The two ran forward to face him in combat, but a wicked smile stetched across the cloaked mans lower face as he dissipated in the mist, leaving the echoes of his laughter behind.

"I still sense him. Let's try to find the others!"

* * *

*On Coruscant*

In their chamber, the three Sith stood over the fiery cauldron with their eyes closed and their arms outstretched. While they weren't physically on Mortis, they projected their astral selves to face their foes.

* * *

_**"Why won't you just die?! You are so stubborn, so weak, you don't even have the decency to-"**_ The cloaked figure was interrupted by a kick to the groin from Jay, who was breathing heavily from the fight. "Whoever you are, you are a formidable adversary. But you talk too much."

Raising his head, the man's face was covered by the darkness provided by his hood, but Jay still saw his deep red-yellow eyes, piercing through his with pure hate. _**"Look who's talking."**_

"...What?"

_**"You have failed time and time again in the past because of your disposition to corrupt every space with your incessant, ANNOYING voice! You drove away those that you thought loved you because you were unable to comprehend a meaningful connection, and instead of facing it you ran away!"**_

Jay Raised his blade towards him. "WHO ARE YOU?"

_**"I answer to a few titles: Jedi-Killer, Sith, the New Bane,"**_ turning his blade off for a second, he raised his arms to take off his hood, and Jay stood speechless at the sight before him.

The man before him had his face, but without any scars, and shorter hair and Sith eyes. _**"But you can call me Darth Ryot: Your better half. And when I am done with you, Jay, I will finish what what the Overlord had started, only with the Sith. We will find our way to Ninjago"**_

"No..."

**_"We will surprise them with a single savage strike"_**

"NO..."

**_"And we will KILL the Ninja and all who stand in our way to complete Sith domination!"_**

"NO!" Jay blasted his lightning at Ryot, who in turn ignited his blade to block it and blasted his red lightning at Jay, who blocked it with his blade. "I won't let you win! You may know my past, and you may have the same powers, but did you ever learn THIS?" Jay stopped his lightning and immediately spun into a blue Spinjitzu tornado ready to suck in Ryot. But the young Sith was unimpressed, as he conjured up a red lightning Sith tornado round him and knocked Jay off got himself up slowly in shock, staring at Ryot who now had his blade pointed inches in front of his neck. "How is that possible?"

_**"You were always ignorant as a Ninja. Figures that the Jedi order has made little difference. I don't just KNOW your past, I have your memories! Everything from the moment you came to this Galaxy. I know better than anyone, that you have NO ONE."**_

"Well, he's got me." Ryot spun his head to see MoBy. _**"A battle droid? What exactly are you supposed to do?"**_

"Just this" With that single warning, he raised his blasted and sent dozens of lasers fired at Ryot's head, who deflected them all back at him. Moby turned his jetwpack on and flew up to avoid the blasts, and blocked Ryot's Lightsaber swing with his stone-armor forearms, and flew to Jay's side to help him up.

_**"So, you've made a special friend here. How nice, but it changes NOTHING. One way or another, I will kill the past, and you cannot stop it!"**_

"Unlike you, Ryot, I came with friends."

The Sith looked to his right to see Maul, Savage, Kenobi, and Ventress walking towards him with their blades ignited. Turning to his left, he saw Ahsoka and Anakin raise theirs as well. _**"It does appear like you have the jump on me. But while I want to do everything in my power to be different from you, I cannot deny that we think alike. I also brought friends."**_

The Mist around them transformed the terrain so that a wall of rock rose behind Ryot, with Sidious and Dooku at the top. "Well done, Lord Ryot." Igniting his blade, Dooku jumped to his apprentices side. "Kill them all!"

On top of the wall, Sidious conjured up illusions of battle droids of all variations, and as if the wall were not there, they all ran through from the blackness past Ryot and Dooku, towards the eight.

They all swung and dismantled every B1, B2, commando, Magnagaurd, buzz droid, and droideka that faced them. When each lightsaber made contact, the sliced halves fell to the ground and dissipated. When MoBy blasted them, their pieces did the same.

But Jay noticed when his blade sliced through the first droid he faced, a commando, the droid did not fall back. Instead, it's body turned into a white light, and it vanished. The same happened with every other droid he sliced through and electrocuted.

Seeing an opening, Anakin looked up at the wall and took advantage. Maul did the same. Coming up on either side, the two surrounded the Sith Lord.

"Hello, _master."_ The Zabrak said mockingly.

**_"Oh, Maul, you are taking this far too personally. It is the Sith way to seek out the strongest, and you fell at the hands of a mere Padawan! Besides, my vision for the Sith has expanded, and you are no longer a part of it!" _**Sidious drew a red blade from each sleeve and extended them to face Anakin and Maul.

On the ground, Jay saw them facing the Master. Seeing how Ryot was staring him down, he ran forward to face his reflection. They both charged at top speed, only about 100 feet away from each other.

Ryot ignited his blade and began screaming in fury.

But as Jay was about 20 feet away, he stared Ryot in the eyes, smirked, and force jumped onto his head, knocking Ryot onto the ground. From the impact, Jay jumped even higher, and spun into a tornado mid-air, landing on the ground and spun through every droid in his way, causing the same effect as his blade, until he saw Dooku. Facing Ventress, the old man did not notice him, and he spun towards him.

Ventress saw the tornado coming their way, and smirked at her old Master. "What are you smiling at?"

"Just remembering an old Jedi lesson: Mind your surroundings." She pushed him back with her blades, the force pushed him into the tornado, causing his astral from to dissipate completely.

* * *

*On Coruscant*

Dooku was force-pushed back from the ritual, and regained full consciousness moments later. _NO!_

He was broken off from the ritual. Now it was just Sidious and Ryot.

* * *

*In the Mortis Arena.*

Dooku's dark presence disappeared, and as a result of the power vacuum, most of the droids began to disappear. Ryot saw this and snarled at MoBy, Ahsoka, Savage, and Obi-Wan, who were circling him.

_**"You pathetic, weak insufferable maggots!"**_ In his rage, he let out a large force push around him, and they all disappeared in the mist once again.

Jay and Ventress looked to see him and the remaining droids heading in their direction, and Jay looked atop of the wall behind them to see Sidous battling their remaining friends. "I'll take care of the droids, Jay, you help them!"

"What about Ryot?"

"Go!"

With a force jump, Jay went to the top of the wall and forced pushed Sidious to the other side. As he fell onto the bleak, empty terrain, he looked up under his hood to see his former pupil, the Chosen One, and the template of his New Sith all jump down to face him.

_**"Very well then."**_

He used the force to push them back, but they in turn pushed back. He was considerably powerful, and was hardly as tired as the three of them.

Maul knew they wouldn't hold out. "When I say so... _mmph..._ lower your pushes and jump towards him..."

They understood what he had in mind. "NOW!" Jay and Anakin jumped over Palpatine's force push, and Maul faced the entire might of Sidious, almost immediately pusheing him into the wall, knocking him out.

"Well, _Darth Sidious_, Ryot already showed me his face. By the way, so not cool! How about you?"

**_"Not today, Outlander." _**The Sith ignited his blades once again and faced them, two blades against two.

On the other side of the wall, Ventress had dismantled the last droid, but lost focus of Ryot. Unfortunately for her, it didn't hit her in time, and he electrocuted her with his red lightning. _**"STAY DOWN, traitor. My master would want to kill you personally, and I find the task... beneath me."**_ With another force-push, he knocked her out. Looking up, he saw that the wall was rising, and it was already double it's original size. _**"Guess I'll have to go the old-fashioned**_**_ way_.**" As quickly as he could, Ryot jumped up to about the halfway point, and began climbing from there.

Jay and Anakin had managed to defend themselves, but could not make a move against their attacker. Until Anakin swung at his feet, causing the Sith to jump up in response, giving Jay an opening to shock him with his elemental lightning. "Hurts, doesn't it? To be attacked. To be struck against!" Anakin yelled at the figure, who was trying to get up from the blow. Jay could sense his master's anger rising.

"Master..."

"He wants to kill us all, Jay! You heard Ryot: they will find Ninjago, and kill all who stand in their way! We cannot let that happen!"

"I know, but this isn't the way. We will do this together. As Jedi."

Anakin's eyes calmed down. Maul regained consciousness to see Sidious lying on the ground, with Jay and Anakin standing over him. He walked up between them.

**_"You may know our plans, but you cannot begin to comprehend my designs. The Sith will triumph, and we will have peace."_**

"You confuse peace with terror, Sith."

**_"You will not live to DISTINGUISH THE DIFFERENCE!" _**With rapid speed, Sidious threw both lightsabers in a spinning motion towards them, but they stopped mid-air. Maul and Anakin opened their eyes to see Jay holding his hand up.

"No, Sidious. We will. And when we see you again... It will be YOU who won't see how it ends."

He pushed them back towards Sidious, who dissipated as the blades touched him. With the power vacuum expanding, The darkness of the mist began to crumble, and the red around them all turned to white. Jay looked at the top of the wall to see Ryot staring down at him. **_"Until next time."_** The astral form dusted away, and the wall crumpled into nothing.

The mist began to clear away from the three, and they saw Ventress getting up from her fight, and from farther distances, the other four were wandering through the mist looking for them until they saw each other.

Jay smiled to see they all survived, but his thoughts of victory were interrupted by the echoing voice of the Father. "That should not have happened! The Sith interfered! They were actually here!"

"Father, they beat them! This cannot go unnoticed." The Daughter appeared next to him, and the Son appeared on his other side. "This is the will of the Force: not to see the future, but to see their enemies, and learn of their intentions."

"Soooo, we are _not _going to have our memories wiped?" The Father sighed.

"I cannot argue with the will of the Force; No, you will remember this encounter. Use it to achieve victory, and understand what it means."

Jay looked at Anakin. "What does it mean?"

"That you are not the Chosen One Skywalker. But you _both_ are. Jay Walker, you and your Master are two halves of the prochecy embodying the Force just as we do. But you must both beware your emotions, and your hearts. Do this, and you will find Balance."

As all eight walked up behind Jay, Anakin, and Maul, the Mortis Gods gave one last bidding in unison: "May the Force be with you." And with that, a white light absorbed them all once again.

* * *

Jay woke up in the Jedi shuttle passenger seat, with Ahsoka, Anakin, and Moby. They all peered through the window to see Obi-wan's vessel, with him, Ventress, Maul, and Savage. They were in space, right over Dathomir. Through the communicator, they heard Obi-Wan's voice. "Let's head down and reunite a mother with her son. Then, we'll go home."

* * *

*On Coruscant*

"AUGH!" Sidious yelled in frustration. "How could you be so stupid as to reveal not only yourself, but our plans?" Ryot stood unmoved by his masters outburst.

"They would learn soon enough. Now, they know our intent, and will focus on us as if there is no war in the Galaxy. I just gave them one more distraction." The Master considered this.

"We will use all available resources to spread chaos as we advance forward with your _operation, _Lord Ryot. Tyranus, I want you to move forward with all of our secondary assets immediately."

"At once, My Lord." Dooku hastily marched out of the room to make the necessary communications. Now it was just Sidious and Ryot.

"You will dispatch with Dr. Vindi to the station on Mustafar immediately to advance your progress. No delays."

"I understand, Master."

"And as an incentive to not fail..." Sidious raised one hand and force choked Ryot into the air for ten seconds, then let him crash down on the ground. "DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE YOUR ENEMIES, OR ME, AGAIN." As he walked out of the room.

Ryot looked up to the central computer database in the room. "Do not worry, Master. I won't."

* * *

**AAAAND THERE IT IS! Another chapter under the belt, whew! Feels good, I'll say! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review, and see you next time!**


	20. Your Move

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the delay, I had midterms and then went on break, where I was super busy. But I'm back now, and like I said, I will update whenever possible. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Your Move**

It has been almost three months since the encounter on Mortis. Maul, Ventress and Savage had stationed themselves on Dathomir, with the Jedi Council's permission at Obi-Wan's request. But not before Yoda and Windu once again visited the planet to learn what they could from Maul. Unfortunately, not much more than they already knew. The only extremely helpful piece of information was that Sidious had always stationed himself on Coruscant.

Because of their assistance, the Jedi now had a new allegiance with the Nightsister clan, and as a result, the Nightbrother clan as well. Obi-Wan returned to his Jedi duties, but not before visiting Mandalore once more in secret...

Unfortunately, Jay and Anakin were at odds. Jay was focused on finding Ryot, and Anakin insisted on remaining on Coruscant to find traces of Sidious. As it was his duty to listen, Jay agreed, but not happily. Ryot was out there, threatening the existence of his home.

With Obi-Wan back in charge of the 212th, he lead more campaigns against Separatist-occupied planets, gaining the upper hand in many sectors. But the Sith had more than just their army to create disorder. At Sidious's command, Dooku had initiated pirates, bounty hunters, and terrorist groups across the rims to reap their own wars. Unable to send a full republic force to deal with these threats, the council only had the power to send their own Jedi. So far, not one had returned. In the Jedi Council chambers, the situation was being debated.

"Mmm, troubling, these new threats are. An attempt to evade us by the the Sith, this must be."

"We cannot simply allow these organizations to wreak havoc while we stand idly by, Master Yoda!" Jay hated the hopelessness of the situation. On one hand, he had the war to worry about. On another, he had to worry about the threat of Ryot. Now the planets that couldn't get their assistance were being terrorized! Even Anakin backed him up on this, though he was still concentrating on finding Sidious. "Masters, surely there is a way for us to send an attack force against at least one of these various raids?"

"I'm afraid not, Skywalker. The Republic Senate would do little to sponsor the aid of neutral systems. At the very best, we could send our own Jedi. Only in the event of evidence linking these attacks to the Separatists would we be allowed reinforcements." Windu calmly stated, though his frustration with the situation could be felt by all in the room.

"Well... what if I found some?" All eyes turned to Jay. "Send me out there, with MoBy, and I'll take on one of the smaller raids and learn what I can." He turned to Anakin. "You saw me in action on Mortis. I am ready- If you think I am."

Anakin recognized the yearn for action in Jay's eyes. After looking to Master Yoda, he nodded. "He is ready for his own mission, Masters."

Yoda's ears perked slightly at this sudden turn of events. "Walker, leave us. Discuss this matter in private, we will."

* * *

An hour had passed, and Jay had spent his time pacing back and forth, until his wrist gauntlet beeped. A communication from the temple's hangar bay. Jay pressed the glowing button to reveal a small projection of MoBy. "Good afternoon, Commander. The ship is almost ready for departure, as was ordered."

"Ordered? What are you-" He was interrupted by the Chamber door sliding open, and Anakin walked out towards him. "I'll call you back, MoBy." Turning off the communication, he turned to face him. "Master, I just received a communication that "the ship is almost ready." What is going on?"

"Jay, the council has agreed to your proposition. You are to take a light cruiser to the planet of Vanqor. Its a barren world, but several local villages there have reported bounty hunter sackings."

"Understood Master... But an entire light cruiser? That's well more then enough for me and MoBy, even if we manage to take prisoners." He saw his master smile. "The Council has also granted you a small clone task-force. Off the record, of course. You cannot let their involvement be discovered by republic forces until you have uncovered a connection between these attacks and the Separatists."

"Who will I be taking?" Anakin handed him a data file. "I am sure you will find this list satisfactory."

* * *

In the temple's hangar bay, Jay approached MoBY standing sentry for two gunships. "Commander! We will be ready to depart to the light cruiser _Pathfinder _as soon as the task force arrives."

"Then we are ready to move." Both Jay and MoBY turned to see his entire task force: ARC Troopers Fives and Echo, Hardcase, Jesse, Kix, Tup, Appo, Charger, Boomer, Hawk, Denal, Kano, Coric, Redeye, Mixer, Dogma. The sixteen clones had become some of his closest companions while he resided within the Temple, and now they would be with him on his first lead mission.

"Alright men, lets load on up!" As they boarded the two gunships, he looked out to see Ahsoka, Anakin, and Rex seeing them off. _May the Force be with you. _

Once they boarded the cruiser and made the jump to Vanqor, Jay had his team debriefed. "Any questions, men?" As he expected, Echo and Dogma had their hands raised. "Echo."

"We are only taking prisoners, commander?"

"That's correct. Under no circumstances do I want to see deadly force. Set all weapons to stun. We have no idea which Bounty hunters have the information needed. Dogma."

"We understand that this mission is covert, but how can we be sure that these bounty hunters are even hired by the Separatists?"

"That is Jedi business Dogma, but if you must know, we are coming close to finding the Sith Lord who has orchestrated this entire war behind Dooku. we find him, and we can end it all. It only makes sense that all of these skirmishes have broken out simultaneously to throw us off the trail."

_"Commander, we are approaching Vanqor now."_

"You heard the pilot! Get your gear and prepare for battle. We head to the latest distress signal!"

* * *

The cruiser came out of hyperspace right above the atmosphere, pinpointing the distress signal. Vanqor was indeed a barren planet, covered by black desert. The only noteable occurrence on this rock was a Jedi Cruiser crashing in this wasteland, resulting in the critical injuries of Masters Skywalker and Windu, and the subsequent capture of the ship's captain. Regardless of the barren atmosphere, Vanqor was home to several small villages spread across the surface. From the ship's entry, Jay could sense the chaos brewing from the attacks.

The gunships entered the atmosphere, carrying his task force to a village located in a ridge between two mountains. "Alright men, they will see us coming, but unfortunately for them, they have nowhere to run but towards us."

From 5,000 feet below them, villagers were being rounded up in the center by the gang of bounty hunters. "All right, you scum! Where is your ore?"

"Please! We don't have anything!" The begging Ithorian was smacked across the face by Embar's crossbow, earning a chuckle from Dengar. Their leader, however, wasn't so amused.

"Wrong answer, sleemo. The only reason anyone would live here is because of the planet's rare ore. Every other village we've raided so far has cooperated-Mostly. Give us your ore, and we leave. No one has to die." The red eyes of Cad Bane did little to show signs of compassion, but the villagers had little choice. "Very well, bounty hunter, we-"

"WARNING: Incoming hostiles!"

"Boss, look!"

Bane looked up to see what IG-76 and Aurra Sing were pointing out. "Sithspit! Looks like the republic decided to send an actual fighting force this time!"

Dengar was concerned. "But boss, you said they would only send Jedi! That's more than we can handle!"

"I know, Dengar! That's what my sources told me!" The gunships were approaching fast. "Shoot them down!"

Embo, Dengar, and Aurra aimed their weapons and fired at the ships. A few managed to hit the sides, but made little impact. "Commander Walker, they've engaged."

"Well then Fives, let's return the courtesy. MoBy?"

"With pleasure." The B1 battle droid raised his arms to block any incoming shots, and jumped out the ships side, using his jetpack to fly towards the shooters. Sticking his landing only 20 feet away from the closest attacker, Embo, he shot several stunning blasts from his wrists. Unfortunately for him, the Bounty Hunter was extremely flexible, and the only stun that hit was blocked by his metal helmet. But it didn't matter: MoBy managed to distract them just long enough for the others to jump down from the gunships directly above them, before the ships continued to move off through the ridge.

The five bounty hunters faced the 14 clones, single battle droid, and Jay. Bane pointed right at him. "I know who you are. You're the one that all of the rumors are about."

"Rumors?"

"You are the _Outlander_. Word is you destroyed an entire Separatist Warship. _Alone. _While you were_ on the ship."_ The other bounty hunters began to look hesitant. Except Aurra Sing. "Oh, I can't wait to see the size of the bounty that Dooku will give us when we turn you over to him."

Jay smirked. "Well, I've heard about you to, Bane. Your resume is certainly impressive, but even you have to see the hopelessness of your situation. Its 16 to 5. Surrender, and turn over the ore that you stole from these villagers."

"Oh, don't worry, Outlander. We haven't forgotten the villagers." On que, Dengar, Embo and !G-76 aimed their blasters at the dozens of huddled villagers. "Now, you come with us, or we start taking care of business our way." The Clones and MoBy continued to hold their stance, blasters held high. However, Jay turned his blade off, and stared angrily at Bane. "That would be a mistake."

"Don't try to mind-trick me. We're too good for that."

"Oh, I wasn't. I was just making sure you understood that killing any of these villagers would be a mistake. You don't really want to harm these innocents just for some ore, right?" Bane looked back to see Embo and Dengar look even more hesitant than before. "What's the matter with you?!"

He was distracted. "NOW!" A hellfire of stun blasts fired at head-level, so at to avoid hitting the villagers. IG-76 and Dengar were hit immediately. Embo managed to evade some, but Hardcase's blaster cannon. Aurra ducked into a village hut before being surrounded and surrendered, and Bane used his boot rockets to fly upwards in his hope to evade capture. Jay saw him press a button on his gauntlet, and within moments, their small Corellian ship remotely made its approach from within the ridge. _Exactly as Jay planned. _

"Hawk, Kickback! Now!"

The two gunships hidden within the ridge emerged upwards to Bane's shock, and blasted the ships right side, causing it to spiral down and crash just outside the village. Bane turned back to see MoBy facing him in the air, with a blaster aimed at his head. "Don't worry, sir, the commander will catch you." Pulling the trigger, MoBy stunned Bane, and Jay used the force to slow his descend.

"That wasn't so hard. Now..." Jay approached Aurra Sing, now bound in restrainers. "We are going to return all the ore on your ship. Then, we are going to ask you questions. You will answer. If you don't, I'm sure someone else will." The white-skinned humanoid scowled, hanging her head in defeat. "Jedi scum."

* * *

In the Chancellor's office, Padme Amidala walked in for yet another meeting with her close friend. Sheev Palpatine has helped ease her mind about her troubles, even if he doesn't know what her troubles are.

Or at least, _she _knows he doesn't know. Palpatine had a calm smile on his face at the sight of her, but laughed wickedly on the inside. Feeding her paranoia about Anakin's whereabouts and intentions. Now that the Jedi had been to Mortis, he had to be more careful. But soon, he would initiate his endgame. _Yes, very soon._

"My lady, I'm so grateful you could meet me again." The old man extended his arms in a courteous fashion of welcome, while also signaling his aides and guards to leave the room for them.

"Chancellor Palpatine, please, your friendship is more than enough gratitude for me. I don't know who to trust anymore. And now with the rumors going around that the Jedi are hiding something from the Senate..."

"Yes, it is hard to know who to trust. But as I understand, you are awfully close with our mutual friend, young Skywalker, are you not?"

"...Yes, An- Master Skywalker is close, but I haven't seen him in quite a while, and when I do see him, he tells me almost nothing." Palpatine gestured her to sit down before he took his own seat across the desk.

"Padme, the Jedi have always had a somewhat reclusive nature, but they are loyal. They would never hide anything from us that would be a threat. Unless... No, it is impossible."

"What is, Chancellor?" Palpatine looked her in the eyes. "What I am about to tell you is strictly confidential. There have been reports that the Jedi have been harboring an unknown individual with extreme power within the temple."

"Who?"

"We have no way of knowing, but workers within the temple hangar and communications array have noticed a shift in the dynamic of the Temple's works as of late. Entire platforms are put on hold so that the non-Jedi staff would not see this individual. Only the Jedi, their droids, and supposedly the Clone Troopers closest to them know who this individual is."

"Chancellor, are you suggesting the Jedi are preparing a coup against the Senate? Against _you_? I know surely Master Skywalker would have no part in it!" She sounded in that last statement. Palpatine used that to his advantage.

"I know it pains you that I ask this, Milady, but _do you _know that?" Padme looked down, fighting against every urge to cry. Slowly, she got up from the chair. "If you'll excuse me, Chancellor, I must think about what we have discussed."

"Of course, Senator, but one thing before you go..." He got up as well, and approached her to the point where he was so close she couldn't see his hand moving sideways. "You _will not _tell anyone that it was I who has told you this."

"I... I will not tell anyone that it was you who has told me this." She made her way out of the chamber, and as the door closed behind her, the Sith smiled wickedly. _I hate having to use a mind-trick, such a Jedi approach. But it will soon pay off._

* * *

"MOVE FASTER, YOU STUPID DROIDS!" Darth Ryot was losing his patience with the given work force provided by the Separatists. Every day, the engineer-battle droids ran into at least one problem while building the engine. Today, they have run into five so far.

Their incompetence, mixed with the dreary climate of the volcanic Planet Mustafar was not helping ease his attitude. Dr. Vindi didn't seem to mind the heat, and much to Ryot's anger, he didn't even agree on the droid's failures. "We are attempting something unprecedented here. This is the single greatest feat to reach since hyperspace travel was discovered. They are just droids, Ryot."

"_DARTH _Ryot, Doctor. Know your place. And these sorry excuses for droids seem to only be slowing our work!" As one walked right by, seemingly doing nothing, Ryot ignited his blade and sliced right through it. The other droids working on the engine looked up, before immediately getting back to work at the sight of the angered Ryot.

"_I like your approach, Darth Ryot."_ The two turned around to see a crab droid carrying a holoprojector, which allowed the projections of Count Dooku and the large Cyborg who had complimented him on his rage towards his underlings.

"Count Dooku, General Greivous."

"How goes the operation on Mustafar?" Dr. Vindi stepped forward. "The engine should be ready for initial testing today. While our original projections showed that we would be done with construction by now, we have run into several setbacks." He gestured at the engine for Dooku to see: A large machine, they droids had built a gateway with a circular opening in the middle. "Once we have successfully opened the first portal, theoretically, we only need to lock on to the coordinates and save them on our portable remotes. Then, we would be able to create as many portals, in as many sizes, as we want!"

Grievous spoke up. "Would we be able to transport entire fleets?"

"Theoretically yes, General, but-"

"BUT we have to get the first one to work!" Ryot's impatience was only growing with the conversation. "Have you contacted us simply for an update, Master?"

Dooku frowned slightly. "No, Lord Ryot. Our probe on Vanqor shows that Jay Walker has been dispatched by the Jedi with a small force of clones to deal with the Pirate attacks we've influenced. He has already put a stop to those there. I fear it is only a matter of time before one of them talks, leading them to disrupt further operations."

"We knew this was an eventual outcome. All the more reason to speed up with our project. But we cannot allow Jay to get more support then he already has. If I may, Master, I suggest you get your certain _warrior-_class allies to launch their own attacks. That would get the Jedi's attention. We will inform you when we have made a headway." Before a response could be issued, Ryot used the force to turn off the holoprojector. "Now then, Vindi, let's get to work."

* * *

In Senator Amidala's private quarters, she looked along the city towards the Jedi Temple. "May I be of assistance ma'am?"

"No thank you, Threepio." _He wouldn't lie to me. He __wouldn't_. She reached for her personal communicator and pressed on Anakin's frequency. After five minutes of waiting no response. After her earlier meeting, and her husband seemingly going dark on her, Padme Amidala finally allowed herself to cry.

* * *

"...and that is why I will always be loyal to you, my friend." In the rebuilt _Slave 1_, Bossk and a young Boba Fett were sharing a drink and waiting for a response from Cad Bane's team. , as they simply floated in place outside an asteroid belt near Florrum.

"Your my friend, Bossk. Your loyalty is matched by mine. But it seems our comrades aren't even decent enough to check in."

"I did warn you that Bane and Aurra would not take the idea of working under your orders lightly."

"I only contacted Bane, he brought in Aurra. I'm willing to let her treachery go if she does her job. If they don't none of us get paid, and there goes any shot of further deals with our biggest client." Bossk nodded in agreement to this. The separatists had paid them handsomely in order to spread a little chaos in the given sectors, and Dooku had reached Boba as the boss, to respect his father. But it would be meaningless if they couldn't get their job done.

Suddenly, the radar sounded, indicating an incoming ship. "Is it them?"

Bossk looked up in surprise. "No, its-" he was interrupted by the light-cruisers arrival, which dropped out of hyperspace directly in front of the _Slave 1_. So close, in fact, that Boba Fett could see Jay looking at him from the command deck. "Dammit. It's the Outlander."

The ship opened a channel for the two bounty hunters to hear. Attention, _Slave 1,_ You are caught in our tractor beam. If you attempt to break off or flee, we have 8 cannons aimed to neutralize your ship. Prepare to be boarded peacefully, or suffer the possibility of floating into the abyss of space. Your move, bounty hunters."

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY COMMENTS YOU HAVE.**


	21. Warrior's Launch

**Hello all! This is another SUPER-PACKED chapter, so keep up! I couldn't really think of a good chapter name. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Warriors Launch**

After being boarded and taken prisoner, Boba Fett and Bossk found themselves in one of the light cruisers interrogation cells, next to the others. Their weapons and gear had been taken, and Boba's armor was confiscated. _That _crossed the line.

"So, you are the infamous Boba." The boy looked up to see Jay standing in front of the red ray shield that separated the two. He was holding Boba's helmet. "I've read everything we have on you. You are like me; you are one of many, yet you stand alone. Such a fascinating story too: you are your father's only unaltered clone, the only one he treated as a son. You escaped the Battle of Geonosis, climbed your way to help, eventually taking on Aurra Sing as your mentor. But I know how that ended."

He eyed the humanoid in the next cell for a moment before returning his attention to Boba. "With her, you laid waste to an entire Jedi cruiser, killing hundreds of Republic troopers, all to get revenge for your father's defeat."

"You mean his _murder."_

"No, Boba. Jango Fett engaged Master Mace Windu in battle at the Geonosian Arena, and was defeated. If he was running, or if he hadn't been there at all, it would have been a diferent outcome. But I understand the pain and anger you feel."

"Really? I doubt it. How could you?"

Jay sighed and looked Boba in the eyes. "Our mutual friend in the other cell, Bane, told me about some rumors. Apparently, I'm _The Outlander._ Tell me what you know about that, and I will tell you something too."

"Not much to say, really. Rumors have spread in the criminal underworld that the Jedi were harboring some sort of fugitive with a unique gift. He is incredibly powerful, and was placed in the Jedi Order. The only indicators mentioned of you was that you had blue robes and scars on your face. I guess "bright red hair" should be added to the description, but I don't know how or where the rumors started. No one does. And because nobody knows your origins, your figure earned the title _The Outlander._"

Pondering this for a moment, Jay chuckled at the nickname. "Hmm. Well, I am not in a position to confirm my origins to you, but I can tell you this, if it helps: My name is Jay, and I watched my mother and father get stabbed through the back, and their bodies burn to ash. And that was less than a year ago, Boba. The Jedi have helped me move past my blind anger. But I haven't forgotten them."

Boba could tell he wasn't lying. A skill picked up as a bounty hunter. "I'm sorry, Jay. But that doesn't change what Windu did."

"*sigh* No, it does not. Regardless, I still have more questions. Why did you hire these bounty hunters to attack small settlements?"

Boba looked beside himself to Bossk, who, after a brief moment, nodded in a sign of defeat. They were not going to be rescued by anyone, and so far the Outlander and his clones had only been taking prisoners. They would be fair. "Ok, Jay. I'll tell you. If you let us go afterwards."

"I am willing to let you, Embo, Bossk, Dengar, and IG-88 go, but not Bane or Sing. They killed people both on Vanqor and prior, which I know were not a part of your orders. You are technically a fugitive of the Republic still, but I believe this is your start to make amends."

The young clone grimaced at the news of Bane's and Aurra's actions; that was explicitly against what he ordered. "Very well. I was contacted by Count Dooku to raise alarm in a remote sector to distract the Republic's forces. I chose my team based on skill, and I picked Vanqor because it would have called for Republic troops to go well out of their way to stop us. Also, I have a _familiarity_ with the planet. What else do you want to know?"

"Why did Dooku hire you to lead, not Bane?"

"I assumed it was to respect my Father, as he was killed under his employment."

"What else do you know about Dooku's plans to raise alarms against the Republic?"

"Nothing, just my job." Jay nooded in approval, satisfied with his responses. Then, he held up Boba's green Mandalorian helmet. "Why go to so much trouble to get your own Armor?"

"Like it's that hard to understand: To honor my Father's legacy, and that of the Old Mandalorian ways."

"Oh, so you do not agree with Duchess Satine's government?"

"I have no love for her, but I do not care for the politics of her government. Mandalorian warriors have survived for centuries outside of her rule."

"You speak of Deathwatch. Do you affiliate yourself with them, then?"

"Hell, no! I would never associate myself with the likes of that despicable _Viszla._ We may both hate the Jedi, but that man's family, him included, had tried to kill my father a dozen times over. I may agree that Mandalore needs a strong ruler, but not the likes of him."

"Thank you, Boba Fett." Jay signaled for the ray shield to go down, allowing Boba and Bossk to step out. Jay handed him his helmet, and signaled for the cells of the others to open up, save Bane and Aurra. "We will return your weapons and gear if you follow me. Then before we let you leave, I need for you all to come with us to the surface of the planet for a brief discussion regarding our situation."

Dengar looked confused. "Um, Outlander, that's Florum. You do know who's down there, right?"

"Oh yes, and I am positive he would not make a move against me, much less _all of us._"

* * *

"General! We've broken through the blockade! Separatist forces are jumping to lightspeed in retreat!" Commander Cody ran to the Bridge of the Venator-class Jedi Cruiser, where Obi-Wan watched the remaining vulture droids and bombers get shot into oblivion. "Very good, Cody. Contact the Chancellor's office, we need to inform them."

Moments after the last of the Separatist ships jumped away, Cody and Obi-Wan found themselves facing the holograms of Chancellor Palpatine, Senator Organa, and Master Yoda. "News of victory, Master Kenobi, hmmm?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. The enemy has left the sector." He noticed the grim looks on Yoda and Organa. "Is something wrong?"

Master Kenobi, Duchess Satine Kryze has just sent an urgent communication. Deathwatch has launched an attack on Mandalore."

"What?! I am on my way!"

"Be careful, Master Kenobi." Yoda called for caution. In haste, Kenobi simply nodded and turned off the communication. "Pilots! Set course for Mandalore immediately!"

* * *

In a matter of hours, Deathwatch had taken the cities across the planet. Sundari held out longer than any other, but eventually Mandalorian warriors took the capital too. Now, the warriors marched to the doorway of the Palace.

"Duchess Satine! Your reign is over!" The familiar voice of the treacherous Pre Viszla angered the pacifist leader, but she knew her personal guards wouldn't be enough to stop the forces that were about to enter the doorway.

With a single blast of a jetpack-missile, the door exploded, and dozens of Deathwatch members entered with their blasters aimed high. With his Darksaber ignited, Viszla marched in, alongside a shorter member with female features and an owl-style helmet.

Satine looked at her four guards, who had their shield up and spears aimed. "I will allow no bloodshed in here! Stand down." Loyal to the end, her men complied, and were instantly tackled down and put in restraints. Taking off his helmet, Viszla smiled slyly. "A wise choice,_ Duchess. _I know this must be hard for you. But did you think about how it was so easy for us to take over?"

"You took advantage of our pacifist ways-"

"_Your _pacifist ways, Satine, and NO, that's not it. You know..." She didn't want to say it. Admitting the truth would be a disservce to everything she had tried to build; a bettet Mandalore. But she could not deny why their overthrow had been so easy...

"Because the people welcomed you."

"Yes! They call for a strong leader, and I will give them one!" He turned to the female lieutenant. "Take her to her cell. We will see what Dooku wants done."

* * *

"Again! AGAIN!" The engine was moments away from structural completion, and the droids kept failing to connect the last piece. "My lord Ryot, the cables won't connect. It's as if they are magnetized as polar opposite-AAAAHHH!" The battle droid flew to side, and crashed into the wall.

"I have to do everything myself." Ryot lifted the cables with the force, and with as much power he could muster, he placed the two closer and closer together. he hated to admit it, but the droid was right. The two ends refused to be placed together initially. He knew why, of course: one cable connected to the outlet in which he would feed his concentration and Dark energy to find Ninjago, and the other cable connected to the full engine that would open up the portal, entirely devised of computers and calculations. The pairing was unnatural, but necessary.

"Hrr, come on..." Ryot concentrated on the face that fed his hatred. The only face that he wanted to shed from existence more than Jay's. _Got it._

The surge of anger allowed him to connect the two cables. With a moment of silence from everyone in the room, the engine sparked to life. "YES!"

"Hmmm, yes, yes, yes, well done, Ryot! You have done it!" Dr. Vindi applauded his creation's ability, and the droids cheered in response. "Let us inform our masters of our victory!" As if Ryot hadn't accomplished a feat no one else could, the Doctor turned towards the holoprojector and entered a frequency. Within moments after Ryot walked up to the table, a large projection of Dooku appeared.

"What is it, Dr. Vindi?"

"We have done it, Count! The engine is ready!" Ryot tightened his fists at what he said. _NO, I did it, you jabbering freak._

Dooku sensed Ryot's anger, but let it pass. "Very good. Waste no time in testing the engine to validate it's use. Jay Walker is already on the trail we left in our work. If he catches on ahead of schedule, well... we need to be ready."

Ryot nodded. "Understood Master. Let's test it now, Doctor." Dooku's projection transferred on top of the crab-droid projector, which followed them towards the engine. Vindi approached the control panel on the right side of the portal-generator, and Ryot approached the outlet on the left side. Without hesitation, Ryot placed his arms within the holes on the side, and grabbed the handlebars, then nodded to Vindi.

Vindi returned a nod, and pressed the ignition buttons. After several seconds, Ryot felt an energy surge throughout his body, and red lightning began to surround his entire body as it slowly fed into the outlets with his arms. The screen alongside Vindi indicated the power surge was giving Ryot control of navigation. "Now FOCUS on your memories of Ninjago!"

_Birth. Childhood. Junkyard. Ninjago City. Wu. Brotherhood. Action. Love. PAIN. HEARTACHE. **HEARTBREAK. BETRAYAL.**_** DEATH.** Ryot opened his Sith eyes. He saw it clearly in his mind. _**NINJAGO.**_

The computers beeped incessantly. The power surge flowed into the portal-generator. Coordinates that did not match any galactic mapping system appeared on the screen. The coordinates were in Ninjago text. "YES, YES, YES! COUNT DOOKU! WE HAVE THE COORDINATES!" Unlike the doctor and all of the droids, the Count still seemed unphased. "I still don't see a portal, Doctor."

Returning his attention to the engine, Vindi looked at the screen. "It's almost up! Do it, Ryot! We've almost got it!" The Sith Clone complied, feeding everything he had into the outlet. Sparks began to appear in the epicenter of the portal-generator. The larger sparks.

Then a portal flashed before them.

It was small. Only large enough for a standard-sized individual to jump through. But in it, they could all see a mountain range. Ryot knew it instantly. "That's it! That's Ninjago!" And the portal disappeared.

As quickly as it appeared, the excitement in the room dissipated. Ryot turned to face the Count. "What happened, Doctor Vindi?"

"Erm, It seems, Count, that the power surge was not enough to create a sustainable portal. B-But we have the coordinates! And the tools to create another! It is simply a matter of harnessing enough power!" Ryot was not liking where this was going. He rapidly cut in. "JAY! We can use Jay!"

The count sighed. "The whole point was to keep him _away _from this operation. and now you suggest we bring him here?"

"It may be the only way, Master!" Dooku knew he was probably right. "Very well. But he needs to be off-guard if we want this to work. I've initiated Deathwatch to attack Mandalore. Jay will likely join the Republic forces to help them there. I suggest you apprehend him there."

Ryot smiled wickedly. "_Actually,_ I think I have a better idea..."

* * *

The pirate camp of Hondo Ohnaka was hardly a fancy scene, but it had a certain respect for consistent décor. Everything looked like it belonged to a pirate. Everything except the approaching Republic Light cruiser. "Boss, is it Kenobi again?"

"I do not know. Boys! Be ready for anything!" With a blaster in hand, Hondo approached the large opening the Cruiser landed in, with his gang in tow. He had figured he could take on another Jedi if necessary, and their clones. A full battalion couldn't fit on a ship of that size.

But then he stopped at the familiar hum of the _Slave 1._ The infamous ship dropped down from an opposite direction, where he could see young Boba piloting alongside Bossk. The ship landed right next to the cruiser. _Hmmm, what is this? _The pirate leader raised his arm to signal his men to put their weapons down.

The bounty hunter's ship opened its doorway to reveal some familiar faces to the pirates: Dengar, IG-88, Embo, and the two pilots. The cruiser's side bay door opened, and out marched a dozen clones, all with differently styled blue-white armor. At the head of the clones was some sort of advanced B1 battle droid, and a Jedi with blue robes, red hair... and several scars on his face, including a prosthetic eye. _OH, BOY._

"Heh heh, OUTLANDER, WELCOME!" Raising his voice to warn his not to do anything stupid, Hondo raised his arms to welcome the bounty hunters and Republic forces. As the Outlander got closer, he raised his hand to shake Hondo's. "Hondo Ohnaka. I've heard a lot about you."

Hondo shook his hand."OH! Heh... good things, I hope?"

"I think you know the answer to that question." The response earned a barking laughter from the pirates. "I like your attitude, Outlander! Welcome, welcome to my camp. What can we do for you?"

"Well for starters, you can call me Jay. And I need to ask you a few questions." Hondo looked behind Jay to see all of his clone troopers; they all carried weapons, but not in any threatening ways. "Of course! We will answer anything we can. would you care to come inside?"

Jay stood his ground alongside the Clones and Bounty Hunters. "That will be unnecessary. This will be brief. I need to know if Count Dooku or any other Separatist forces have contacted you to hire your pirates for any jobs?"

After a moment of silence, the crowd laughed. "We are PIRATES! We don't _get hired_, we take what we want! Besides, the illustrious Count likely wants my head for my capture of him." Jay didn't need any further questions. He could sense no illusions, fear, or lies in any of the pirates.

"Well, then, Hondo, I am sorry to waste your time." He turned to face the Bounty Hunters. "And you have held up your end of the bargain, so it is only fair that I do to. You are free to go, but I must insist that you avoid any other related activities in the future."

"Thank you, Jay, we won't-" Boba was interrupted by the sound of a Separatist cruiser drop out of hyperspace, into the planets atmosphere.

* * *

In the bridge of the _Iron Fist,_ droid pilots, had brought the ship to Florum's atmosphere, right above the camp of Hondo Ohnaka. "Sir, we've arrived." The first pilot turned to face the newest addition to the Droid leadership; the next step in the line of Tactical droids: The Super Tactical Droid, General Kalani.

"Excellent. Fire all rounds on the camp, and incapacitate their light cruiser!"

* * *

Jay sensed was about to happen. "Everyone get to cover!" Turning on his communicator, "Pilots! Get to the gunships and get OUT OF THE CRUISER!" Seconds later, the ship fired dozens of rounds at the camp, three of which hit the cruiser. Fortunately, the two gunships left the cruiser's bay just in time, carrying Aurra Sing and Bane in the small cargo holds.

"Everyone! Scramble your ships!" The clones got on board the gunships, as well as Dengar, Embo, and IG-88, and a handful of Pirates, crowding the ships. The other pirates got into the disc-shaped fighters and into several other single-fighters, firing their own rounds back at the ship, even though their shields were too strong, and too far.

Hondo, Jay, Mo-By, Bossk, and Boba all loaded onto the _Slave 1._ "Take off, everyone!" Complying with Jay's order, the Clones, Bounty Hunters, and Pirates all flew up towards the ship, dodging every round fired. With a quick look back, Hondo looked solemly to see his once great camp burned to ash. "Dooku will pay for this..." Jay looked to him. "This, and several other things. But right now, we need to get on board that ship."

"EXCUSE ME?" Bossk yelled. "We need to get out of this system!"

"No! We can take that ship! Hondo, I just need your forces and my clones to distract the cannons so we can get in the landing bay. I'll take it from there!" The pirate grinned at his tenacity. "I like your style, Jay! Pirates! I need you to distract those cannons so that we can get inside the ship! Just don't get shot!"

_"You got it boss!"_ _"You can count on us!"_

"Troopers, you have the same orders!"

"_Copy that, Commander!" _The gunships, disc-ships, and pirate fighters all scattered around the Vessel, scattering the cannon blasts as well. "OK, Boba, go straight into the hangar bay."

"You do realize that there are probably hundreds of Battle droids in there, as well as Vulture droids?"

"Don't worry, just keep your shields up." Jay nodded at Mo-By, who knew exactly what he had in mind.

"If you insist." The _Slave 1 _launched forward at ramming speed, narrowly missing every cannon blast as it went straight through the shield, into the hangar.

"FIRE!" A B1's voice called from outside the ship, and a hellfire of small red lasers bounced off of the ship's shields. "OK, quickly open the back door and close it. And, uh, close your eyes. Just in case." Boba did as he was told, and Jay jumped out of the ship, hitting the ground with a spin. Using his tornado, he deflected the laser blasts aimed at him, and raised his blade up.

"ENOUGH." His organic eye sparked blue, and a ray of lightning spread throughout the hangar bay, going through every B1, B2, Buzz, and Vulture droid, turning them off, but not destroying them.

Jay breathed heavily as he called those within the _Slave 1_, "*Huff* All clear... *Huff*" The ship landed, and Hondo, Bossk, Mo-By, and Boba all stepped out, shocked at the sight before them. "Whoa."

"We don't have a moment to lose! To the bridge!"

* * *

"General, no response from our forces in the Hangar Bay."

"Continue to fire at the outside ships, and raise defenses outside the bridge."

* * *

"Set all your weapons to stun!" Jay ran at the head of the group, as he continued to blast lightning at every droid that attempted to stop them. "How does he do that?" Hondo asked Mo-By.

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad he can. I wouldn't be here if he couldn't do it." They all stopped when three droidekas blocked their path. "Destroyers!" Jay spun towards them, knocking them off balance long enough from their shields to shimmer, allowing him to electrocute them as well. Finally, they made it to the doorway, with four Commando droids with vibro blades standing in the way. Jay turned to Mo-By. "Huh. Deja vu."

He managed to electrocute the first one on the left, but the other three ran too fast towards them. Jay's blade met with one vibro-blade, Hondo took out his own curved blade to fight the second, and the final one made attempts at Mo-By, but he blocked every swing with his forearms.

Jay put all of his strength into holding his blade against his opponent, and he couldn't risk spinning without sucking Hondo into the tornado. Fortunately, he didn't have to worry for two long.

"Mo-By, FLY!" Boba yelled at the droid, and then through a second-hand made droid popper on the floor, neutralizing the remaining three commando droids. "Good Job, Boba. Let's end this." Using the force, Jay opened the doorway to reveal 4 pilot droids, a commander indicated by his yellow markings, and some new type of droid nobody recognized.

"Surrender, Jay Walker." The strange droid ordered in a deep voice, and a blaster held high at his head. "I'm sorry, who are you? You must be new, because I don't surrender, and you are terribly outmatched."

On that que, the other three raised their weapons at the pilots and commander. The strange droid did not waver his blaster, but looked around him. "I am General Kalani, the first of the Separatist Super-Tactical Droid line. It is you who are outmatched."

"Well, you certainly have confidence. I admire that, General Kalani. But you must realize that I won't surrender to you."

"You will. It is a matter of eventuality. Your ships outside won't be able to evade every shot for much longer, and you only incapacitated my forces on board. They will wake soon, and their priority will be to come here."

The other three looked at each other, obviously concerned. Jay, however looked down, then back up. "Well... shit. I guess your right. Only one thing to do." At lightning-fast speed, Jay spun into the bridge and quickly forced the doorway to close before the others would get shot. Kalani and the commander attempted to stun him, but he only absorbed the blasts. "Let's hope my theory is correct, General." Jay approached the command seat, and raised left hand, lighting up his fingertips with lightning.

"NO!" Kalani realized to late the failure in his calculations.

Jay's hand slammed onto the command module, and his eyes lit up from a surge of power. Then everything went black.

* * *

Jay opened his eyes to see he was floating in the air. But he wasn't on the bridge. His surrounding were pitch black. No... there were small strips of green floating around him.

"Are those..._codes?"_ His eyes widened. He had digitized his consciousness to go within the ship's computer system! "Like the Digital Overlord did! Why am I talking to myself?" He looked around to see all the codes were floating to some sort of central hub in the distance. With the willpower of his mind, his digital body floated forward towards it. "Where are you... come on... _ah, there you are!"_ At the center of the hub, he saw a large red code that connected all others. _The central code of the ship._ It connected to every droid's programming on board that is affiliated with the Separatists.

He lit up his hands and rearranged the coding with lightning, turning it into a light blue color. "Welcome to freedom, General Kalani."

* * *

"We have to get in there!" Boba was preparing to launch his jetpack missile, when Hondo held up his hand. "Wait Boba, do you hear that?"

The three listened to their surroundings. "I don't hear anything. Wait, I don't hear _anything."_

"They have stopped firing their cannons! Men, do you come in!"

_"Aye, boss, they've stopped firing! No casualties. What should we do?"_

"Continue to circle the ship. Give us a few minutes to find out what happened..." The door slid open, alarming the three to raise their weapons to the sight of every droid getting up from the floor, as if they were waking up. None of them reached for their weapons.

"Commander!" Mo-By rushed to Jay, who was sitting in the command seat, also seemingly waking up. "Jay, are you alright?" Boba approached him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good. In fact... so are they." He pointed to the droids, with Kalani standing back up. Hondo's eyes widened as he smiled.

"_Ah_, you reprogrammed them!"

"More like _de-_programmed them. I gave them the ability to choose, just as I did to Mo-By. Every separatist droid on board is now free of their one-tracked mind prison."

"And for that, Commander Jay Walker, we are in your debt." Kalani walked forward, and bowed his head in respect. "I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we will serve you." The four pilots, commander, and four commando droids all nodded in agreement. "The separatist programming forced us to spread terror across the galaxy. If Mo-By is any indicator, serving you will be our second chance. This is our _choice."_

Jay stood up, with the help of Mo-By and Boba. "If that is your choice, General, I will not stand in your way. Welcome to the ranks of the Outlander." He turned towards Hondo. "Let's call our forces into the hangar bay."

He didn't respond, but walked to the viewport and looked down to the service. "Hondo?"

"I agree. Let's call our forces in. But I need to know one thing first..." He raised his sword angrily, at nobody in particular. "Who ordered you to attack us?"

Kalani didn't hesitate to answer. "Count Dooku and General Grievous."

"For now, Hondo, would you care to come with us?" The pirate smiled and barked out another laugh, and opened a comm channel to his ships. "HA! Boys, I guess we're Republic now! We're going on adventure with our new friends. Get inside!"

* * *

After the ships had made their way inside the hangar bay, and the Clones got over their surprise from the swarm of Battle droids greeting them, Aurra Sing and Cad Bane were taken to the holding cells. Fives and Echo approached Jay with a salute. "Commander!"

"At ease men. It appears our team has just grown exponentially."

"Yes sir. Where to now?" As they walked to the command bridge, Jay nodded to every pirate and droid that they walked passed. "Well, Echo, our pirate friends have agreed to come along, but we'll be dropping off the bounty hunter's at the nearest fueling station. From there, we'll contact Coruscant. Perhaps we'll be able to use the element of surprise."

"Assuming Dooku doesn't conclude you destroyed or took control of this vessel."

"Indeed, Fives. Assuming that." As the door to the bridge slid open opened, Hondo stood conversing with Kalani, Mo-By with Boba, Bossk and Embo were talking to a couple of B1 droids and Hardcase, and the Clone Pilots were sitting alongside the droid pilots at the controls. They all turned and stood towards Jay. "Commander Walker, we have received an urgent signal from General Kenobi."

"Put it through, Hawk."

A projection of Obi-Wan and Cody appeared in the center of the bridge. "Jay? Is that you?"

"Yes Master! What is wrong?" The Jedi deflected a few incoming blasts with his lightsaber. "I am on Mandalore! Deathwatch has overthrown the Duchess's government, and has the full support of Dooku! Grievous's forces have blockaded the planet, and have boarded our ships! We won't hold out for long! Hur-" Before he could finish, he was tackled by a Deathwatch fighter, and the signal cut out. Boba's fist clenched. "Forget what I said before, Jay. Viszla has used the honorary might of the remaining Mandalorian forces to take our ancestral home by _force._ Count me in." Bossk and Embo nodded in agreement. "I know Dengar and IG-88 will be on board too. Anything to get back at Dooku."

"Very well. It looks like Coruscant will have to wait for now. Pilots, set course for Mandalore!"

* * *

**WHEW! A lot happened really fast! I almost wish it didn't, but I don't know how I would flesh out all of this without losing sight of where the story is going. Anyway, PLEASE leave a review! I'll post another chapter as soon as I can!** '


	22. Coming Together

**Hey Guys! I'm really excited for this chapter, its another packed one! Anyway, here we go, and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **

I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Coming Together**

Mandalore hadn't seen a full-scale battle in centuries. But today, that all changed. Within Hours, the city was swept with Deathwatch soldiers, all of whom were welcomed by the majority of the population, allowing a quick overthrow. Duchess Satine Kryze and her loyal administrative followers were thrown away, but not yet executed, as they first had to secure complete control. After Pre Viszla had sent the all-clear, Grievous's fleet had blockaded the planet to ensure incoming Republic forces wouldn't interfere. Unfortunately, it worked.

General Kenobi raced to the rescue, but his fleet was ambushed the second they drooped out of lightspeed, with one of his three cruisers almost immediately destroyed, and the other two were in critical condition. Now, The droids and several Mandalorian commandoes had breached the ship, and were making their way to the bridge. "Cody! Patch us through an open channel! We need any help we can get!"

As Cody and several enginners did their best to open a channel, the blast door burst open with an explosion. _Blasted jetpack-missiles! _Several blasts fired through the smoke, hitting a few of the troopers and engineers. As Cody ducked for his rifle, the channel was answered by a familiar face.

"Jay? Is that you?" The scarred boy was surrounded by others, most noteable Hondo Ohnaka, several battle droids, and a seemingly shorter-than usual Mandalorian. _Oh, blast, were you captured?_

"Yes Master! What is wrong?" _Apparently not. _Before Kenobi could answer, he deflected a few blasts from one of the Deathwatch soldiers that made it through, managing to hit both him and two battle droids. "I am on Mandalore! Deathwatch has overthrown the Duchess's government, and has the full support of Dooku! Grievous's forces have blockaded the planet, and have boarded our ships! We won't hold out for long! Hur-" The distraction took his focus away from the Mandalorian warrior that tackled him to the ground. Before he could respond with a counterattack, the warrior knocked him hard with the but end of his own lightsaber, knocking him out, then he blasted the projector, causing Jay's hologram to disappear.

"GENERAL!" Cody got up from his ducked position and attempted to shoot at the warrior, but was unprepared for the stun blast from his wrist-gauntlet. After all the remaining engineers and clones raised their arms in surrender, the droids prepared to fire.

"No." The warrior raised his arm in denial. "They have surrendered. There is no honor in killing them here." He opened a private comm channel in his helmet. "Manda'lore Vizsla, we've taken the ships. The Jedi has been captured."

"Excellent work, soldier. Bring him home; we'll grant the Jedi a parting farewell to his duchess before a public execution."

* * *

The _Iron Fist _jumped immediately towards Mandalore in an effort to rescue Kenobi. "What's the plan, sir?" Jay turned from the viewport to see all of his clones standing at attention, awaiting orders. Hondo, Boba, and Kalani also turned to listen to him.

"The Separatists don't know we've liberated this ship from their control. We are going to use that to our advantage. General, when we drop out of Hyperspace, you will inform Grievous that you have captured me, killed my men, and obliterated Hondo and the Bounty Hunters, as they were only loose ends." Hondo let out a chuckle with that last line. "Grievous will order you to deliver me onto his ship, _The Invisible Hand._ When he does, you will personally comply, along with a squadron of your most capable droids."

Kalani nodded, seeing where Jay was going. The others, on the other hand, were not. "What about us, sir?"

"Kalani will also inform Grievous that his ship is in need of fuel reserves, and you will send two shuttles to Sundari City. From there, you will use your droids to transport my clones as prisoners as well. Boba, you and Bossk will arrive alongside the transports in your ship, claiming you have arrived to help "reclaim Mandalorian glory." It will be up to you two, Mo-By, and the droids to transport my men as close to the Palace. You'll take them there to show Viszla your dedication to the cause by showing off your prisoners."

Boba nodded, looking to the clones. "We'll get you as close as possible. What about Hondo and my own men?"

"Hondo, his pirates, and the remaining Bounty Hunters will hide on the second shuttle, and wait there until you've gotten close enough to the Palace to distract Deathwatch forces. Once they are, the pirates and Bounty Hunters will head to the Sundari Prison, where they would be holding their prisoners. Hondo, you will reclaim our forces from their captors."

The pirate captain grinned. "It will be my pleasure to rescue Kenobi and a queen."

"She's actually a Duchess, but ok. Men, you all know your positions. The remaining droids will stay on board the _Iron Fist, _Keeping central cannons hot and shields up. We still have two live prisoners on board, and the moment our hand is revealed to Grievous, he'll catch on and fire on this vessel."

"Alright men, you know your orders. Battle stations!"

* * *

Grievous was pissed. He was more than pissed, because he was cheated out of killing Kenobi! "BAH! My droids were already taking care of the situation, then Viszla sent his own men here, and they took him!"

"You mustn't let your ambitions blind you from the importance of this alliance." The cyborg turned to the projection of Count Dooku. "Do not forget, Lord Ryot has almost perfected his engine. Once it is completed, the Mandalorians will ensure that our invasion of Ninjago will be swift. All we need is for Kalani to capture Jay."

"Why is Ninjago so important to our cause? Shouldn't we focus on Coruscant?"

"The world is home to dark powers. These powers control several factions, all of which amount to an army of millions. Control these powers, and we essentially ensure victory of the Clone War." Grievous knew the importance of the element of surprise. "Yes, my lord. When should we expect you here?"

* * *

Dooku sat in the command seat of his own warship. "I am awaiting the all-clear from Lord Sidious before we make our way to you. I will inform you when we make way." The Count turned off the projection. "Pilot. Have there been any communications from Coruscant?"

The droid pilot was silent for just a moment before he responded. "No... Count Dooku. No communications." Dooku noticed the droids voice was slightly deeper than the standard voice, but decided to ignore it.

* * *

"General Grievous, we are reading an incoming ship is about to drop out of hyperspace. CIS Warship _Iron Fist." _The General turned his attention to the viewport. "Kalani? What is he doing here?" Indeed, the ship dropped out of lightspeed, leaving the wreckage of the Republic fleet between the lone ship and Grievous's fleet.

"General Grievous." The projection of Kalani appeared before him. "General Kalani. What brings you here? You were ordered to capture the Outlander."

"I have, sir." The figure of Jay Walker appeared next to Kalani, in restraints and held by two Commando droids. "All of his men were executed, the Bounty Hunters were silenced, and the camp of the Pirate Hondo Ohnaka was obliterated, with him present."

"Excellent work, but that doesn't explain why you are here."

"After we captured him, we intercepted a communication from General Obi-Wan Kenobi, calling for assistance. I calculated you would need your own reinforcements if anyone else intercepted his message."

"Hmmm. Thank you for your concern, Kalani, but that will be unnecessary. However, I will take the Outlander off of your hands." _If I cannot kill Kenobi, at least I can deliver the Outlander personally to Mustafar._

"Of course, General Grievous. My vessel is in need of fuel deposits. With your permission, I request to send two shuttles down to receive required resources."

"You have it. Send your shuttles, and I will receive you and the Outlander on my ship."

* * *

"Are you sure about this sir?" As the clones applied their own restraints to make sure they weren't locked, Dogma expressed slight signs of doubt. Jay could only smile at the soldier's caution. _Reminds me of Zane._

"I am sure Dogma. Besides, you served under General Skywalker, surely he's done crazy stunts like this with you."

"Yes sir, but even under those standards, this is crazy!" Hardcase laughed from behind. "YEAH! That's why I love it!" Dogma looked down, realizing he just directly questioned a superior's orders. "Forgive my bluntness, sir."

Taking one hand out of the fake-restraints, Jay placed it on Dogma's shoulder. "It's alright. You'll be fine down there. Stick to the plan, and nothing will go wrong."

"But sir, we don't even have our weapons."

"The battle droids that will escort you down will each take an extra blaster on their backs to give to you once you get close enough to the Palace. They're set to stun, and both Boba will be carrying a portable shield generator; my own design. So long as you stay in close proximity of each other and don't injure any civilians, you'll be fine."

He could still see the doubt across the trooper's face. "Speak your mind, Dogma."

"Sir, its just... I believe we'll be fine, and the pirates and Bounty Hunters have a clear objective which they can manage... but how can you be sure _you'll_ succeed? No one has ever been able to capture General Grievous, not even a Jedi. He's not even a droid, so reprogramming him won't work." He was starting to breathe heavier than normal. To Jay's surprise, Kalani came up and eased the situation.

"Trooper Dogma, I have calculated the outcomes of this operation. We have a 93.2% of success overall; even if General Grievous escapes, it is extremely likely that Commander Walker will complete the primary objectives. Mo-By and our units on board the ship will be in contact with each ground unit and myself throughout the entire time." As Dogma looked back to his commander, then back to Kalani, he smiled slightly before putting his helmet on, then restraints.

"I never thought I'd live to see a droid calm me down. No offense." He ran to board the stretched-out Sheathipede shuttle with the others, along with a small platoon of B1 and B2 battle droids.

"ALRIGHT BOYZ, LET'S SHOW THIS CYBORG SCUM WHAT IT MEANS TO MESS WITH US!" Hondo rallied his own men into the other shuttle, along with Dengar, Embo, and IG-88. Boba and Bossk boarded the _Slave 1_, and nodded to Jay.

"Are you ready, sir?" Putting his hand back into the restraints, Jay handed his blade to Kalani. "You better hold onto this for the appearance." Kalani nodded, and with four Commando droids at their back, they loaded onto the third shuttle before taking off. _Here we go._

* * *

In the palace, Bo-Katan stood at the foot of the throne where the newly-christened Mando'Lore Pre Vizsla sat. "Can you believe it, Bo-Katan? We've finally done it. After centuries of hiding, years of planning, we have retaken our home in a matter of hours!" With her helmet off, the warrior had to smile in response.

"It still feels unreal. One day, two victories." Vizsla tapped his fingers on the arm-rest of the throne.

"It does, doesn't it? We overthrew your sister from her heathenistic rule, and our Separatist allies helped us capture the loathsome Kenobi."

"All without spilling a drop of Mandalorian blood." Vizsla's smile wavered at that last part. Standing up, he walked to the balcony to overlook the city before them. "What is it?"

"Duchess Satine still has supporters out there. even if they are cowards, they will never be a part of our new order." He turned his head to look her in the eyes. "We need to find them. Guards, police, anyone who evaded capture." She started to shake her head.

"That would only make us look bad. We need to keep the people's support."

He scoffed. "More pacifism. And I heard that our own men allowed our prison to be filled with prisoners from the Jedi cruisers. Now the place is packed with clones and Satine's supporters!"

"They surrendered. We both know there is no honor in killing a prisoner who admits defeat in an open battle." Before the Mandalorian leader could respond, one warrior came running into the throne room. "What is it soldier?"

"Sir! We have more prisoners coming in." The two looked at each other, confused. "The cruiser's were cleared out already."

"Actually sir, these prisoners were captured en route to rescue the Jedi."

"Captured... by whom?"

"The son of Jango Fett." The warrior took out a small projection, showing a small figure wearing similar armor to them, but with a cape and some scratches across. "Manda'Lore Vizsla, I am Boba Fett, and while I realize I am late to the party, I have come to help reclaim our heritage in any way I can."

* * *

"I see, Fett. If that's true, why come now? Surely you heard of our efforts before today?" The holographic figure of Vizsla expressed doubt across his face. Standing outside his ship on the city's outer landing pad, Boba remembered what Jay told him. "Yes, I've heard. I also heard about how the Jedi stood in your way time and time again. Just as I'm sure you have heard of how my father met his demise?"

"Of course. He was famously slain by the Jedi Mace Windu."

Boba nodded underneath his helmet. "I am bound to honor my father's legacy. I have made several attempts to kill him myself, but with my limited resources, and the fact that he rarely leaves the Temple on Coruscant, it has been excruciatingly difficult. So I've decided to first honor my father by helping you anyway I can, then, as a member of Deathwatch, I would avenge his death."

"I see. And how exactly have you 'proven yourself?' We don't simply allow anyone into our ranks, unless they are pure Mandalorians. You are a Clone of one."

Although Vizsla couldn't see, Boba knew he was trying to get under his skin as he grimaced at that comment. "I intercepted a Republic shuttle carrying a strike force sent to infiltrate the Palace, kill you, and rescue Kenobi. They even had the entry codes to get past the blockade. The Separatists insisted on killing them, but I thought you'd want to _question _them yourselves."

The figure smirked. "There is hope for you, young Fett. Have them brought to the Palace." He switched off, and Boba nodded to Bossk and the droids on board the first shuttle. Opening the back hatch, 10 B1 droids marched out, then the clones in restraints, followed by 10 B2 droids. Bossk walked alongside Boba as they lead the droids and clones onto a large prisoner transport. "We'll take them to the palace. Pre Vizsla cleared us." The pilot clearly wasn't a full-fledged member of Deathwatch, and was in no position to question the supposed orders of Pre Vizsla.

"Y-yes, of course." He jumped out of the pilot seat, allowing Bossk to take controls, with Boba in shotgun. Looking back to the clones, he nodded slightly before the gateway into the city opened. Bossk looked to his friend as they drove into the city. "Welcome home, Boba."

After watching the prisoner transport depart into the city, the platform cleared out once again, and Hondo signaled his party to move. "Let's go, we have precious little time. Embo, you be lookout. Everyone else, to the transports!" Embo kept watch at the base of the ship's hatch, while the fifty pirates ran out of the extremely cramped ship onto several small transports.

"Is it all clear, Embo?" The Kyuzo nodded, allowing Dengar and IG-88 to run too, just before him. Once they all got on board the speeders, Hondo turned to see one fatal mistake he made: The prisoner transport pilot was still on the platform, and had his back against the wall, hands raised.

"Please! Don't kill me." Several pirates raised their blasters, but Hondo put his hand up. "We are pirates, not murderers. I can see it in your eyes, and hear it in your voice: you're not a true believer in Vizsla, are you?"

"I...I believe we need strength, but no. He will become a tyrant in due time."

"Let us through. We are here to help stop him. We are not here to kill your people. Open the gates, and I promise that your home will not be threatened by his rule." The pilot lowered his arms, and nodded slowly. "...OK." He walked over to the gate's control pad, and typed in the keys. "Good luck."

"And to you as well. I would hide if I were you; Vizsla may send his thugs here!" Jumping back on board his transport, he signaled them to go. Several speeder launched through the gates, leaving the pilot to run to safety.

Looking forward, Hondo's speeder lead the charge of 12 transports. "Alright men, we need to get Kenobi and his girlfriend, and free the clones! Straight to the prison, no delays!"

* * *

"_Cargo shuttle SW806, you are granted entry onto the _Invisible Hand." A robotic voice said on the comm. Kalani pressed a button to respond. "Acknowledged, _Invisible Hand,_ we will make our way to the hangar bay."

"It's all according to plan, sir. We've already received confirmation that our ground forces have entered Sundari city." Kalani turned to face Jay, who stood in his shackles. "Then we don't have a moment to waste, General. We need to go straight to the bridge once we arrive on board."

As expected, they met no welcome party in the hangar bay; the Battle droids weren't known for formalities. Jay hoped to change that. "Come, sir."

"Remember, Kalani, call me _the prisoner._" The walked out into the large hangar. It was bigger than that of the _Iron_ _Fist_. Grievous needed to impose his power wherever he could, it seemed. But that didn't distract them, they had a clear objective, and wasted no time to get onto the elevator to the bridge.

For appearances sake, Jay acted like his vision was blurred. But that didn't last, as the distinct voice of Grievous widened his eyes. "AH, finally, the Outlander."

He looked up to see they had arrived in the large bridge, with a wide array of controls and several droids. He noted the presence of four Magnaguards: the dangerous guards of Grievous, with electro-staffs and acrobatic skills that matched those of the Commmando droids. But of course, none of it was as imposing as the actual General Grievous, with his yellow eyes staring down Jay's.

"Commander Jay Walker... you're shorter than I expected." (**Aaaayyy, two references in** **one!**)

"Excuse me, I'm Five' 11! You are not hot shit either!" His immediate snap was partly a performance, but he didn't like being called out on his height by someone who was 90% droid.

"So... you are what my Master was so concerned about. I must admit, I was eager to fight you and kill you myself, but you still have a purpose to Ryot's plans." Jay moved back slightly. _What does that mean? _

"But I'm keeping this." Grievous grabbed Jay's blade out of Kalani's hand. "Well done, General Kalani."

Jay shook his head slightly. "You'll find it won't work for you."

"Even so, it will look good in my collection." He turned his back to view the spoils of his recent victory. "All Jedi and the Republic need to die. Whether you like it or not, you will help us claim our rule over them. Once we are done here on Mandalore, I will take you to finish your destiny." Jay looked to Kalani quickly before returning his attention to to Grievous.

"And then _everything _will be ours."

* * *

Within five minutes, Boba and his transport arrived at the foot of the Palace. departing, he saw an entire crowd cheering at the ground level of the Palace. He saw men, women, and children all cheer for Vizsla. _Fools._

"Boba Fett." He saw a warrior walk down from the entrance of the Palace towards him. She saw th droids behind him take out the clones. "An impressive catch for a single warrior. Especially one so young."

"Well, admittingly, I wasn't entirely alone. This is Bossk, he is my closest ally and friend." The large lizard bowed his head slightly out of respect. She returned the courtesy.

"I am Bo-Katan. If you'll follow me, Ill take you and your party to the throne room."

* * *

Despite its crowded state, the prison was fairly quiet. Guards were already bored; they came for the chance to fight for their home, instead the were stuck on patrol. Unfortunately for them, this mindset didn't prepare them for the sniper stun blasts from the incoming speeders in the distance. All four of the platform's guards were stunned immediately.

"Nice shots!" Dengar called to IG-88 and Embo. The party made its way to the platform without meeting any resistance. "The only way in from here is on board the elevator. We'll need to go in groups of 10." The Bounty Hunters looked to each other. "Hondo, the four of us will go with six of your best men first. Then the next three set of 10 will go up. The remaining men will hold this platform in case the alarm is raised."

"Ok Dengar. You six, with us. Every one else, form up, and wait for the elevator to come back down." Using the key card from one of the guards, the 10 went up to the main level, where an unfortunate soldier was waiting for a ride down. "Hey!" Before he could react, Embo's crossbow stunned him. "Quickly now, to the control room.!"

Making their way down the hall, the ten caught many strange looks from the prisoners, but no one erupted in panic. Hondo kept holding his finger to his lips as they passed everyone, until one clone called out "Hondo Ohnaka?"

"You are...?"

"I'm Commander Cody, I serve under General Kenobi. You were with Commander Walker when we sent a distress signal."

"Yes, we are here to break you all out to free Mandalore from Vizsla. Do you know where the control room is?" The clone pointed across the hall. "It's right there, where those two are about to get the drop on you!"

Before Hondo could react, the door slid open, and two warriors ran out with their weapons aimed. Fortunately for the group, IG-88 didn't need to turn his entire body to let out a storm of stun blasts in their direction, rendering them unconscious.

"Ok, let's do this boys!" As they ran in, IG-88 entered the stolen key card to open the floor's cell doors. Cody, several clone troopers and engineers, and Mandalorian guards loyal to Satine rushed out. "Now the other floors!" Cody picked up one of the blasters from the Deathwatch members, and gave the other to Boil. "Waxer, ask one of the Mandalorian guards where the confiscated weapon's are!" He ordered the other clone closest to him.

"Yes sir."

"Cody, do you know where Kenobi and the Duchess are?"

The commander nodded. "They were both taken to the Detention-wing."

"Then let's get them!" He opened his comm channel. "To my men who are still coming up the elevator: keep the Deathwatch men stunned, and give any spare weapons to the freed prisoners. Once we have everyone, we go to the Palace!"

* * *

Boba Fett never imagined he'd actually be on Mandalore. When he was still with his dad, life only seemed to revolve around bounties and Kamino. Then, as a wandering boy, vengeance was all that clouded his mind. Now, he found himself free from his urge to kill Windu, but instead honor his father by freeing Mandalor from Vizsla. And to do so, he was walking straight into the planet's, and now Vizsla's, heart of power.

The throne room was certainly extravagant, in a plain way. It relied on natural lighting mostly, with the reflective look of the floor and walls shining. The throne was at the very far end, with the fully armored Vizsla standing in front of it. "Ah, Boba Fett, at last me meet, face to face." He walked forward with his arm held out, in the ancient Mandalorian greeting. Boba completed it by extending his own arm and grabbing the forearm with a strong grip.

"I must say, Boba, I am impressed with your catch. These clones can certainly answer a few questions I have, and you already have the look, even if it's not our colors."

Boba looked down at his green armor before looking back up. "I may be a clone of my father, but I wanted to have _some _defining traits of my own."

Vizsla mockingly held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I get it. You've felt overshadowed by the legacy of Jango Fett. Well, with Deathwatch, Boba, you'll be your own man. You'll have your own path to walk, alongside us. And hey, you are in luck! Your timing is perfect. You arrived just in time for today's grand event:"

Signaling two men from the side door, the Warriors went into the doorway before coming back out, and Boba, Bossk, the clones, and liberated droids all had the same through race through their heads.

_OH NO._

* * *

"HERE! Satine and Kenobi are in this cell!" The large blast door blocked the pirates, bounty hunters, and clones from their desired objectives. The key acrd they took from the nearest guard they stunned wasn't working. "Blast, it must be opened by a high-ranking member only." Cody ran up to the door. "General Kenobi! If you can hear me in there, stand back!" Running back, he made way for a couple of the pirates to plant small explosives.

"Fire in the hole!" The combined blasts created a messy opening for Cody and Hondo to step through and see their friends. After the smoke cleared, Hondo raised his head to see them.

"OH NO."

* * *

A battered Obi-Wan Kenobi and a crying Satine Kryze were shoved into the throne room, in front of Boba Fett and his party.

"Boba, you get to watch how a Mandalorian guts a Jedi."

* * *

Kalani received an encrypted message from Mo-By on the _IRON FIST,_ saying that Hondo has freed the prisoners, but Kenobi and the Duchess were taken to the Palace. He turned to Jay, who could sense something had gone terribly wrong. He nodded slightly back to Kalani, then the four Commando droids.

_Well, it's now or never._

As he was about to unshackle his own restraints, an alarm blared from one of the pilot's controls. "GENERAL GRIEVOUS! SEVERAL INCOMING SHIPS APPROACHING FROM THE WESTERN SIDE!"

Sure enough, dozens of small black fighters dropped out of hyperspace. "Who is that?" Grievous turned to Jay, awaiting an answer. But he genuinely didn't know. _This was NOT how I thought this day was gonna go._

A projection appeared before him, and the figure of none other than Assajj Ventress appeared. "General Grievous. You have attacked our friend General Kenobi. This cannot go unpunished. The Nightsister and Nightbrother clans will not allow you or the Mandalorians to take him."

Grievous laughed wickedly. "You think you have the jump on us? A dozen fighters vs. my fleet?" She didn't answer, but instead let two other figures walk up beside her. Maul and Savage.

Maul shook his head "Oh but general, how can you fight what you _cannot see?_" From one of the ships, the Nightsister's magic spread a green ray, turning all the ships invisible.

And Jay's plan apart.

* * *

In a far section of the Galaxy, someone was laughing. Someone who was amused with their skill at the game they alone seemed to be playing. "Oh yeah, its all coming together."

* * *

**THERE WE ARE! PLEASE REVIEW.**


	23. Allegiance

**Hey guys, I can't believe I got three chapters done in so little time! Fair warning: The next chapter likely won't be uploaded until later next week. Hopefully not, but probably. Anyway, please enjoy, and leave a review!**

**Also, I appreciate suggestions, but I am planning on only writing Ninjago and Clone Wars fanfictions.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Allegiance**

Obi-Wan sensed the swarm of emotions in the throne room: anger and determination from Vizsla. Uncertainty and confusion from the small Mandalorian boy and the Trandoshan. Worry from the female lieutenant next to Vizsla. Fear from the clones- and droids? Curious.

But none of them hurt his head as much as Satine's anguish and pain at what was about to happen. "No! Vizsla, you can't!"

"Shut up, woman! Or you'll be next!" The lieutenant turned her head at that. "You said she'd live as a prisoner!" His temper cooled when he looked back at her. "If she stays in line, and knows her place. We are in charge now."

Satine stiffened at the sound of the lieutenant's voice. "B-Bo?" The female warrior shook her head slightly before taking off her helmet, unveiling her red hair and angular face. "Hey sister."

"Please, Bo, don't let them kill him!" She tried to fight off the warrior holding her back, but to no avail. "Why? The Jedi have always been our enemies."

"Because..." She looked to him before looking her sister in the eyes. "I love him. And..." she stuttered for a moment. "AND he is the father of my child!"

The room went silent. Absolutely no one expected this, least of all Bo-Katan. "Your what? You don't have a ch-" Her eyes widened as she realized what she meant. She looked to the jedi that lay on his legs and hands before her leader. "Oh. Oh, _shit." _

Without a second's hesitation, she raised her blaster at Vizsla's head. "I, Bo-Katan Kryze, claim these two under my protection under Mandalorian rights. They are my blood by bonds, and you will not harm them." Vizsla had never been more enraged.

"You are right, Bo-Katan, I will not harm them. First, I will harm _you._" Using his gauntlet, he let out a small sonic blast, knocking her back into the wall, and ignited the Darksaber. "Boba, it is time for you to prove your allegiance!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, _Mando'Lore. _NOW!" He pressed a button on his own gauntlet, and ignited his portable shield generator around him. The clones all dropped their restraints and grabbed the extra blasters from the droids. Putting the blasters just outside the bubble surrounding them, they let out several stun blasts at the warriors that circled them.

Vizsla managed to evade the stun blasts, but was knocked back by Bo-Katan while he was distracted. "Why do you betray your heritage over _them?!_"

"Because they are a part of my heritage too!" She blocked his arm from swinging down on him, but did not evade a second shock blast, this time knocking her out. "I'll deal with you in a minute." He returned his attention to the battle going on before him, and saw Satine carrying Kenobi into the shield with the Clones. "NO!" He flew forward towards them, but his jetpack was blasted by Boba, causing him to stumble in front of him.

"Pre Vizsla, I challenge you, one warrior to another, to a duel of single combat." The warrior couldn't help but laugh momentarily at the thought of fighting a _boy _for control of Mandalore. But he stopped once he saw his remaining men who hadn't been stunnedlooking at him. Honor bound him to this challenge.

"I accept your challenge."

* * *

On board the _IRON FIST, _Mo-By was scrambling to find out what was going on. Only Hondo's team was responding, and now unknown fighters dropped out of hyperspace and turned invisible!

"Get me a line through to Kalani or Fett now!" But as he was looking at the fleet in the distance, he saw a shimmer in space. "Oh boy."

_"Mo-By, is that you?" _The droid perked up at the familiar voice of Savage Oppress.

"Savage! Yes, it's me! We have control of this ship! Listen, Commander Walker is on The Invisible Hand with a strike team of droids. DO NOT destroy those ships! We have a plan, just keep them occupied!"

"Understood!"

* * *

Grievous was frantically looking around the viewport. "Nervous, General?"

"Quiet, you whelp!" He turned to Kalani. "General Kalani, order your ship to come to our aid! It looks like we'll need you after all!" The Droid General failed to answer, but instead looked to Jay, and Grievous did the same out of confusion.

"Oh, I don't think so. Now!" At his signal, Jay let go of his "restraints" and let out a force push to the two closest Magnaguards. The other two came from the side, but their electro-staffs were stopped mid swing by Jay's Commando droids.

"What?!" Grievous backed away in confusion, and ducked as Kalani took out his blaster and fired his blasts at him. "Sir, your blade!" Jay reached our and pulled his blade back from within the cyborg's cape. "Gah! Jedi scum!" He pressed a button on the armrest of the command seat, and a hatch opened beneath him, which rapidly closed after he dropped down.

"We'll worry about him later! First, the prime objective!" As the four commando droids fought off the Magnagaurds down the hallway, Jay sat in the command seat. "OK, time to do my thing." He zapped his hands on the control-board and closed his eyes.

* * *

Inside Sundari's prison shipyard, hundreds of clones and Mandalorian guards ran out with their weapons, loading onto speeders and transports. "Follow us!" Hondo and his party lead the way once again, this time with a much larger group in toe. The Palace was several clicks away in the opposite direction, but they had to make it.

* * *

"Are you ready, boy?" Unhinging his jetpack, Vizsla ignited his blade once again, and took off Kenobi's blade from his belt. "To make this fair." He tossed it upwards, and with a swift catch, Boba ignited the blue blade. "I'm ready, Vizsla."

The Deathwatch soldiers, all of whom had regained consciousness, helped Bo-Katan up, and with the clones, battle droids, Satine and Obi-Wan, they circled the two in the center of the throne room.

"Then let's begin. For Mandalore!" He charged forward at Boba, who in turn yelled "For Mandalore!" and raced at him. The latter flew over the experienced warrior, receiving a block. Sticking a landing, Boba swung at his legs before blocking a blow to his head. He aimed his gauntlet at his lets and fired a cable, tying his legs together, momentarily knocking his opponent off-balance before he cut the cable with the Darksaber.

A moment was all he needed.

Boba ran to him and knocked him down on the ground, knocking his blade out of his hands. "Get off!" Vizsla kicked him off and regained his footing, looking frantically for his blade. "Aha!" He ran to pick it up, and as he turned back to Boba, a communication came through to his helmet, open for everyone to hear:

"SIR! The prisoners have een freed, and they are heading straight for the Palace!"

Everyone turned to see out window and the balcony: indeed, several speeders and transports were coming their way from a distance, carrying Hondo's pirates, the bounty hunters, Kenobi's troopers, and Satine's loyalists. But they weren't close enough _yet._

Pointing to the incoming ships, Vizsla yelled "Warriors, shoot them down!" None of his men in the room responded, nor did anyone on his channel. "I said shoot them down!"

"But sir..." The communicator responded. "They'll crash into the ground, killing hundreds of citizens. And some of those on the transports are also Mandalorians."

"Traitorous Mandalorians! They support the false ways! SHOOT THEM DOWN, NOW!"

"No, sir." Vizsla's grip tightened. No one was responding on an all-open channel. None of his men were listening to him. "Traitor!" He turned to his men in the throne room. "Shoot them, NOW! Then find whoever just refused a direct order, and kill them!"

"No, he is right." The soldier dropped his rifle, quickly followed by the others. "Hey, Vizsla." He turned to see a fist ram into his helmet, knocking it off as he fell back. Boba Fett stood over him, picked up his blade, and pointed both sabers at him. "I still challenged you. And I win."

Hanging his head in defeat, he sighed. "Do it then. You win." Boba raised the blades, but looked to see Bo-Katan, Satine, and Kenobi.

Bo-Katan, who turned on her leader-by-code for family.

Satine, who held hope to a system that was broken, and love for a Jedi bound by duty.

Kenobi, who was there when Boba's life took a turn. Who rejected his own duty for love, and who now had his own chance at a family.

All three were victim's to the cycle of bloodshed, which was fueled by both blind violence caused by Vizsla, and blind ignorance caused by Satine. And now, if he did this, he would only fuel the cycle again. "No." He turned the blades off. "No, this will be different. You were right, Mandalore needs a strong leader, but not a warmonger. This time, I'll be better."

Shocked by the sudden shift in rhythm, Vizsla was picked up by two warriors and put in restraints. One looked up to the victor. "What should we do with him instead, Mando'Lore?" Boba stepped back at the title.

"What?"

Bo-Katan nodded as she walked towards him. "You beat him with honor in single-combat, and none of us challenge you. You found a middle-ground to our ways. By right, you are the new leader of Mandalore."

Jesse was the first to make a suggestion. "I think before anything, you should signal THEM!" Boba turned to see that Hondo's party was MUCH closer now. He rushed to open his comm channel. "Hondo, Hondo! It's Boba, we're good! Vizsla is defeated!"

"Oh, hey, Boba, what's going on?"

* * *

In the hangar bay of the _Invisible Hand, _Grievous rushed to his fighter to escape. As he was within feet of it, the fighter exploded, sending him hurling back, cape on fire. "Going somewhere, General?" The cyborg turned to see his rival-turned-enemy standing in the distance. Ventress chuckled. "You'd be surprised how easily you can sneak onto a warship in an invisible fighter. Honestly, I think my ship should be called the _Invisible Hand._"

"GRRR!" Grievous threw off his burning cape, and detached his arms to ignite his 4 separate blades. "This day has been full of disappointments for me, but at least I get to kill you!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself, General." He turned to the left to see Maul aproach him with his orange blade, then to the right to see Savage approach with his orange double-blade. "Surrender. It is in your best interest."

"NEVER!" He rushed towards Ventress, and their epic fight commenced.

* * *

"WOW, THAT HURT." Jay opened his eyes to see a similar sight to the _Iron Fist_'s coding system, only on a much grander scale. As a Fleet Command Warship, the coding here was connected to every single droid on _every ship _in the fleet. As a result, there were thousands more strands of green codes leading to the central digital hub. "Well, this is really going to take it out of me, I bet."

He floated forward once more, and as he approached the red coding hub, he placed both hands within it. _Come on, Jay, Master Kenobi is counting on you. Boba, Hondo, and the others are counting on you, Your men are counting on you. EVERYONE IS COUNTING ON YOU! _

His eyes lit up again, and he let a supercharge course through his hands, into the hub.

* * *

Throughout the entire fleet, cannons stopped firing. Nightbrothers and Nightsisters circled the ships, confused, but on guard. Inside the ships, every droid simply dropped down, causing the fleet to drift in place. Kalani looked to his troops to see that the Magnaguards had also dropped down, and the Commandoes looked up at him. "Get ready they'll come back online in a moment." He looked to his Commander. Jay sat in place, eyes still closed.

In the hangar bay, the lights turned off for a moment, only illuminated by the small fire and several lightsabers clashing. When they came back on, Grievous was once again surrounded.

"General, stop this nonsense. There is nowhere to go."

"I will NOT surrender to anyone, especially not a traitor like you!" He spiraled his four blades as he ran to her once again, this time too fast for her to deflect.

But he didn't have the force.

She pushed him back into the air, where he braced to hit the fire. To his relief, he didn't. But to his dismay, he was being held mid-air by her, Savage, and Maul. "NO!"

"You are coming with us, General, whether you like it or not." From behind Ventress, the corridor's doorway opened to unveil several Magnaguards running their way, earning a cackling chuckle from the cyborg. "Oh, _am I?"_

The three dropped him from several feet in the air, and ignited their blades. The droids stopped when they were 10 feet from Ventress. "Kill them all!" Grievous ordered as he stumbled to get up. The closest droid didn't respond, but simply raised his blaster, and fired three stun blasts at the General.

"No-" Despite his protests, the general was stunned down, and the three looked back to the droids with confused looks. "Did Jay liberate you?"

The droids nodded. "Perfect. Let's put him in restraints and in a cell immediately!"

* * *

"Commander, you did it." Jay opened his eyes to see Kalani and several commando droids surround him. "It worked?"

"Yes sir. all CIS forces are now your to command. I've explained the situation to them, and they all agree to follow you." Jay smiled at this news, but immediately got up. "But Grievous! He got away!"

"Sir, he has been apprehended. Droid forces subdued him in the hangar bay with Assajj Ventress, Savage Oppress, and Maul. He is currently detained in an on-board cell. And our ground forces on the planet report a full success: Vizsla has been imprisoned, republic forces have been freed, Satine Kryze has been liberated, and our parties have successfully infiltrated without any casualties."

"What about Obi-Wan? And Boba?" Kalani hesitated, but hoped he wouldn't notice. He did. "Obi-Wan Kenobi is alive and stable, but he received multiple injuries, and... I believe you'll want to speak with them yourselves."

Jay nervously picked himself up from the command seat of the ship, seeing every droid pilot stand at attention with him. After gesturing them to put themselves at ease, he walked down the way he came with Kalani. Every single droid that they came across stopped whatever they were doing when he passed, putting him slightly on edge. "Where are we going?"

"The fleet has sent all necessary resources down to Sundari city. As a result, the bulk of our forces are there, including Obi-Wan Kenobi and the others. Unless you have an objection, sir, we are going to meet them there."

"O...kay." _Why doesn't Kenobi want to meet up here? Could it be because he would be uncomfortable on board a CIS ship?_ Jay doubted that; Jedi are prepared for any scenario, including the seizure of an enemy ship.

Once they got to the hangar bay, Jay was surprised at the sight before him: the ships from the _Iron Fist _was moved into the _Invisible Hand_: the two Republic gunships and disc-shaped Pirate ships, along with their assortment of fighters. The black-fighters used by the Dathomirian clans were also present. But the most noteworthy thing to Jay was the people.

Droids, clones, pirates, and Dathomirians all worked together as they fixed their ships. Jay couldn't help but see the beauty in this. "The two bounty hunter prisoners were also moved on board to this vessel, and each reside in a cell along with Grievous." Kalani's update may have interrupted Jay's thoughts, but it brought him back to the reality of the scene before him: EVERYONE was looking at him now.

**"Jayson Walker. I told you that you were forever in our debt. it is our honor to fight alongside you, noble warrior."** Mother Talzin walked before the crowd, and bowed her head. The Nightbrothers and Nightsisters followed her lead. The Battle droids and clones that were present saluted Jay. The pirates raised their weapons in the air to show their respect.

"No, please. This isn't my victory. It's all of ours. We proved today that we can work together to fight our true enemies. Together, we can bring this war of death and destruction to a quick end!" He rallied them all in a cheer. Everyone raised their hands and jumped up and down, slowly growing their chants into a chant "WAL-KER! WAL-KER! WAL-KER! WAL-KER! WAL-KER! WAL-KER!"

Smiling, he waved one more time as he boarded one of the gunships piloted by Hawk, along with Kalani, Mo-By, and a few other Battle droids. "Hawk, please take us to Sundari. It's time to see some old friends again."

* * *

As the gunship left the large vessel, Jay saw exactly what Kalani was talking about: From the large row of former-CIS cruisers, hundreds of shuttles went towards the surface and back, whether they were taking injured clones on board for treatment, or sending units down for any number of reasons. He also noticed the bareness of Mandalore's natural surface. A bleak desert, he understood why they needed to live in domed cities.

"Sir, we are approaching the entrance to Sundari." The gunship landed on the landing pad directly in front of the Gate. to each side, Jay saw shuttles both being loaded with wounded Clones and unloaded with droids and varieties of resources. All who saw him pointed him out and cheered him on. Kalani lead the way to a transport, where hondo was standing next to a transport pilot.

"Hondo, I'm glad to hear you were successful." He began to extend his hand to shake, but the Pirate embraced him with an open hug. "HA! My friend, my friend! I promise you, it takes more than an army of droids or Mandalorians to take down this pirate!" The pirate coughed slightly. "Ah, yes, yes, we must get going. To the Palace!" They boarded the open transport-speeder, shooting through the gate's tunnel.

Much to Jay's surprise, the city was lit up by the sunlight. The reflective material of the crystalline buildings shone the sun's light all over the city, making it very aesthetically pleasing to the eye. But what really surprised him was the people. They had just lived through the most action their planet had seen in centuries, and now Mandalorian citizens stood alongside Mandalorian soldiers, guards, police, battle droids, and clones who were not in need of medical attention as they cheered the passing transport. "They all look so...happy."

"Of course they do, Jay. You helped bring them a new sense of security. You freed the droids from their enslaved state, and you orchestrated the operation that stopped Vizsla from killing a whole lot of people!" Hondo smiled at Jay as the young man looked across the crowds. All he could do was smile and wave shyly back, until they stopped at the Palace entrance. His Clone Strike force and the remaining pirates were waiting for him there, but not Kenobi or any of the Bounty Hunters.

"Sir!" They all saluted their commander as he got off of the transport. "Please, men, _at ease, _I beg you!" Dogma smiled at his orders, and walked up to him in front of the others. "We're glad to see you survived Grievous, Commander Walker."

"Me? You mean your glad to hear _he_ survived his encounter with _me_." An abrupt roar of laughter from Clones and pirates alike echoed. "Shall we go in?" Jay followed Hondo inside, followed by the others. Like Boba, he too was surprised at the elegance of it all. But it amounted to little compared to what he saw in the throne room:

Boba Fett sitting on the Mandalorian throne, talking to his fellow bounty hunters and Mandalorian warriors, and Master Kenobi _openly kissing_ the (former?) Duchess Satine in front of Maul, Ventress, and Savage. "Ummmm, someone explain the scenery please!"

"Ah, Jay!" Kenobi looked up to see him walking in. "I am so glad to see you! You see, Jay... I almost died before Boba saved me. Because of _you._ This made me realize, I want to spend the rest of my life with Satine. I love her, Jay. Not only that... but I'm going to be a _father_, Jay."

While he couldn't deny that he felt the romance between them, Jay was still having a hard time believing what he was hearing. "What about the Jedi Order? And the War?"

Kenobi sighed as he tightened his hold onto Satine's hand. "I will go back to Coruscant to explain the situation fully to the Council, and Anakin. But this is my choice. As for the war, my platoon will be placed under a new commander, and I think I know jus the candidate. Besides, if you ever need me, I'll take the call to action, but I'm going to come back here, and live with Satine on Concord Dawn." Jay turned to Satine, who nodded in agreement. "I am no longer the Duchess of Mandalore. My people have called for a stronger leader, and it is my duty to give them one. But my followers and all who seek a pacifist lifestyle will be starting a new colony with us on our Moon."

"So if you're not the Duchess..." Boba stood up from the throne.

"I defeated Pre Vizsla in single combat. As such, I am the new Mando'Lore, and I will honor my father by leading our people down the right path. Bo-Katan Kryze will by my guiding mentor," he gestured to the red-haired warrior who stood at his side, "And we will officially ally ourselves with the Republic. Not to wage war, but to bring security and reinforcements where necessary. Our world will be open in trade, friends to all." He smiled at his Bounty Hunter colleagues and pirates, who nodded in response. "Together, we will bring Mandalore to the greatness we know it can achieve. And Jay, you can consider us your allies."

"And us, mate." Dengar stepped forward with the other four bounty hunters. "We'll be helping Boba here, but if you ever need us, you can call any time."

"I think," Hondo raised his voice for all his men in the room to hear, "That if not for Commander Jay Walker, none of us would be alive, much less be here!" He took out his blade and raised it in the air. "Jay, I swear to you here, now, that me and my men will no longer terrorize the galaxy as pirates; we will rebuild our camp, and work as a security force in the outer rim, allies to the Republic in your name. Call on us, any time, any day, and we will be there."

"Dathomir stands behind you until the bitter end, my friend." Savage bowed his head, followed by Maul and Ventress.

Kalani stepped forward. "I told you that my forces stand behind you no matter what. That certainly hasn't changed now. We will follow you through this war and beyond."

Jay realized he was now in the center of a circle, and everyone that surrounded him had just sworn their allegiance to him. "Heh, well... alright then!" _Dammit Jay, that was your moment to sound cool!_

* * *

After Jay gave a heartfelt farewell to Boba and the other bounty hunters, the rest went back to the gunship and shuttles, loading onto the _Invisible Hand. _"You know, jay, now that this fleet is under your command, I don't think you can just be a Commander now." Jay turned to Obi-Wan. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you now command an entire fleet of former CIS ships, and an entire army of battle droids, along with a personal strike force. You may very well be promoted to General for this victory."

"But... only a Jedi Knight or Master could be a General, and I don't really think this was my Great Trial." Kenobi only shrugged as they departed the gunship into the hangar bay. "It would hardly be the strangest change made since you arrived."

"Heh. Kix will take you to the med-bay. I'll see you on the bridge." The clone trooper escorted Kenobi in the opposite direction as Jay. Hardcase and Fives walked alongside him. "Sir, what now?"

"Well, we are going to take our newly christened CIS-turned-Republic fleet back to Coruscant for some _improvements. _There, we will also give Hondo and his men the resources necessary to build up their new base of Operations on Florrum, and debrief the Senate and Jedi Council of recent developments. They'll want to hear about all of the new allies we've made for the Republic, and I think it is time my face be shown openly to the Senate. No longer will the _mysterious Outlander_ roam the Galaxy quietly."

"Ooh, sir, since this will be your new flagship, perhaps we should rename it the _M__ysterious Outlander."_ Fives laughed at Hardcase's joke, and Jay smiled, but he knew exactly what he had in mind for a name.

"No, I think I'll name it _The Wisp."_

* * *

On his own warship, Dooku was receiving radio-silence from Grievous' fleet. "What could be holding them? Alert me if anyone contacts us, Mandalore or otherwise." The piloting droid nodded in confirmation as the Count headed to his quarters, but didn't say a word.

* * *

Although everyone was happy with their victories, Jay still felt that something was wrong. Not everything had gone to plan on Mandalore. The Dathomirian's arrival had proven helpful, but he had not accounted for it when planning, which means them showing up could have just as easily turned the situation south. Only he intercepted Kenobi's distress signal, and Cody confirmed to him that no one else had received it. _So how did Dathomir know to come?_

"Maul!" The Zabrak turned from talking with a B2 battle droid in the hallway to see Jay marching confidently his way. "Yes, Jay, how may I help you?"

"I need to know something." He stopped marching, and turned to make sure nobody was going to horn in. "How did you know Kenobi was captured by Deathwatch? No one else received their distress call."

"We received a privately encrypted one-way signal on Ventress's ship. It simply stated KENOBI CAPTURED ON MANDALORE. GRIEVOUS BLOCKADES PLANET. SEND HELP IMMEDIATELY. We assumed a member of his crew sent it before being captured or killed."

"That... that doesn't make sense. CIS scans indicated no other messages were sent out besides Kenobi's, encrypted or otherwise." Maul too looked around to ensure no one else will interrupt.

"Could it have been someone on board one of _these _ships?" They both shook their head at that possibility. The only one with the free will to send that message on board at that time was Grievous himself. "I don't know. Perhaps we shouldn't worry for now. I believe Kenobi wanted to thank you again. He is in the medical bay."

After Maul walked out, the hall was empty except for Jay. _Might as well check the Captain's quarters._

He wasn't surprised at the simplicity: a window-view, plain bed, a communication screen, a holographic-projection hub and a wardrobe for clothing and weapons. _Geez, I CANNOT BELIEVE I am at the point where I call a FREAKING holographic-projection hub simple! _

The doors closed behind him, the room's only source of light was the stars from the outside. Then his communicator blinked from his gauntlet. "This is Commander Walker. "Sir this is the bridge. We are ready to jump to lightspeed, but there is an urgent communication for you. It is privately encrypted, we won't be able to open it in hyperspace."

_PRIVATELY ENCRYPTED._ "Patch it through to the Captain's quarters."

"Right away, sir." After a couple of seconds, a figure popped up from the hub in front of Jay, and he nearly stumbled backwards.

"Well, hello again Jay. You've done exactly as I anticipated. Now, I need you to come to Mustafar, immediately! If you tell anyone, or bring anyone, I promise you that they will die. Oh, and if you don't come within the hour, I'll send another fleet to bombard any random location across the galaxy that I please" Darth Ryot made a fake finger-to-wrist motion. "Clock's ticking. See you soon, _brother." _

And with that, his image vanished, and Jay was left standing alone in the quarters, a million thoughts and questions racing through his head.

* * *

**Bum-Bum-BUUUMMM! **

**PLEASE leave a review! We are nearing the end soon!**


	24. The Reveal

**Hey guys! We are nearing the end now, please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Reveal**

Jay wasted no time running to the hangar bay. "Everyone to a side!" As the crowded hallway made a clearing for him, the blue-clad Jedi raced through the entryway into the gargantuan-sized hangar, where he saw a Sheathipede shuttle having it's finishing touches being done. "Hey! Is this shuttle fully fueled?"

"The battle-droid pilot and pirate who were working on it both looked up, and immediately stood at attention when they saw who approached. "Commander Walker! Uh, yes, sir, the shuttle is fully fueled and ready for flight."

"Perfect. I'm afraid I'll need it." As he boarded, he turned to the droid pilot. "I need you to go to the bridge and tell the fleet to jump to Coruscant, but first make sure they know we are traveling in a liberated CIS fleet, and we have three high-level prisoners." The droid nodded and ran in the direction Jay came. Then he turned to the pirate. "I need you to go to Obi-Wan Kenobi, and tell him he'll have to explain this to the council without me. Tell him to bring my strike force and anyone else necessary to the council as well."

"Yes sir, but, uh, where should I tell him you are going?"

"Tell him that if I don't go now, or that if I tell anyone where, innocent people will die. I can prevent that. Now go!" The pirate ran towards the medical bay, leaving Jay to start up the shuttle.

As the small ship left the large command ship, Jay watched from the viewport as the 11 liberated CIS ships jumped away in a flash, leaving him alone, outside Mandalore's atmosphere. "Alright Ryot, let's see what awaits us on Mustafar."

* * *

"Chancellor Palpatine! Our intelligence post has just been informed that a single CIS fleet is en route to Coruscant!" Palpatine stood up from his desk as Mas Amedda entered with this news. _WHAT? I didn't order any such thing?_ "Who informed us?"

"The CIS fleet, your excellency. It seems the blockade surrounding Mandalore was entirely reprogrammed. Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi is on board, along with what remains of his forces."

"And... General Grievous?"

"The troops on board report that he has been captured and is detained." The Chancellor's face curled. "Blast. Who could have done this? Kenobi was captured by the Mandalorian's, was he not?"

"He... he was. Apparently, the Outlander, Jay Walker, reprogrammed the droids and had help with an assortment of allies, one of whom now leads the Mandalorians."

Palpatine contemplated this. "This was not at all what I envisioned. The Jedi know they are coming as well?" Mas Amedda nodded. "I need to see Senator Amidala immediately."

* * *

Obi-Wan stood on _The Wisp's_ bridge with Maul, Kalani, Hondo, Mo-By, Cody, Fives, Echo, and an assortment of pilots. "And that's what your man told me from Jay, Hondo."

"Hmmm, sounds like someone is leading him into a trap." It was odd for Hondo to openly express concern, but Jay had proven to be an ally and a friend. Kenobi nodded, "Yes, I believe he is, but he has to know it. for him to so such haste, I suspect it is Darth Ryot."

Kalani turned his head. "That is logical. General Grievous said that Ryot needed him for some project." They all turned to the Droid general. "Kalani, Hondo, Maul, and Mo-By. You four go and see what you can learn about Ryot's intentions from our guest. I need to think about how to present the situation to the Council, and the Senate."

As the three left the bridge, Cody, Fives, and Echo walked up to Kenobi. "Gener- Sir, I know that the Jedi Council will understand the situation, at least enough to make a case. But the Senate doesn't yet know of Commander Walker's existence, only rumors. If we present this string of victories without the individual responsible for them, it will likely only create more distrust of the Jedi Order."

"You are right, Echo, but we have to do our best. If we wait, the Senate will definitely not like the unexplained presence of 11 CIS warships, reprogrammed battle droids, pirates, and Dathomirians. Even if we present the capture of Grievous and the new alliance with Mandalore." The four contemplated their choices, realizing that Kenobi was right: they couldn't wait for Jay.

"Sir, we will be arriving at Coruscant in 15 minutes. The shipyard outside the Jedi Temple is prepared for our arrival."

* * *

Jay knew what Mustafar was: a volcanic wasteland, home only to miners. Knowing that Ryot had some paramount project, he expected a full fleet to be guarding the planet. But to his surprise, when the shuttle dropped out of hyperspace, he wasn't even greeted by a fighter escort. In fact, if he hadn't felt the dark presence on the planet, he wouldn't have thought Ryot was there.

_OK, here goes nothing. _Following the darkness that he sensed, he brought the shuttle down towards the outpost that overlooked the flow of lava from the mountain it was placed upon. _Not even a droid to restrain me._

The shuttle landed on the closest landing pad, and he carefully stepped off, completely unprepared for the wave of heat that embraced him as the door opened. "Hello?" Indeed, Jay didn't see a single droid or miner, much less Ryot.

"_**INSIDE, dumbass.**" _Ryot's voice came from the PA system. "You sound angry Ryot. I'm not late."

"**I'm NOT- **I'm not angry, Jay, just _eager_." His voice changed back, sounding exactly like Jay's. "Come inside." Jay approached the doorway, sliding open on its own. Looking through the tunnel before him, He saw that none of the lights were on, so he ignited his blade as he walked in.

"Ryot, why are we here? What do you want? What is your GAME?!" His voice was slowly rising, but he kept his guard up as he opened the door into the control room. Ryot's voice responded, but not from the PA system... but from across the pitch black room.

"Oh, so many questions, which all have the same answer..." Ryot pressed a button, turning on the station's lights. Jay wished he hadn't.

There was roughly 75 feet between the two, and within that space, dozens of battle-droid parts were scattered across the floor. At Jay's feet, he saw a body with a clear lightsaber slash across his chest. He recognized who it was from the holovids of Anakin's victories.

"Dr. Nuvo Vindi?" He looked up to see his clone have a wicked smile across his face. "Yes, I'm here thanks to him. He studied Kaminoan cloning tirelessly, and with Dooku's Sith magic, they created me."

"Then... why?" Jay gestured to all the bodies that surrounded them. Ryot looked, acting as if he hadn't noticed. "Oh! Well, the droids were annoying and incompetent, and Vindi, well, just wouldn't **SHUT THE FUCK U****P**. But still, he did what I needed him to."

"And what is that, Ryot?"

The clone pressed a button on the large machine behind him, causing the screens attached to it to light up. Then he took out his own dark blade handle, and ignited the plasmablade. "He allowed me to get us both here." And without any warning, Ryot jumped up towards Jay, and the two clashed their blades.

* * *

"And that is what he said before he took off, just before we jumped into Hyperspace. We have tried to interrogate out of Grievous what he knows, but he won't talk." Obi-Wan had just finished his description of Jay's exploits, standing next to Kalani, Mo-By, Hondo, and all of his Clone strike force. Obviously, it was a lot to process. Most of all for Anakin, who brought Captain Rex with him.

"And he just... LEFT?" Windu held up a hand, not in the mood to listen to his ranting. "Skywalker, please. Jay has proven he can handle himself. At the moment, we need to think about how we will present this without him." Anakin backed towards the wall, angered that no one seemed to care where he went. _He's walking into a trap, and we're here debating. I know who can help me..._

"If you'll excuse me, Masters, I have to inform my other Padawan of these developments as well. Ahsoka is eager to know where Jay has been." Which wasn't a lie. As he walked out of the Council Chambers, he turned on a small projection of Ahsoka. "Master, what is it? And why are there 11 SEPARATIST WARSHIPS OUTSIDE OUR FRONT DOOR?!"

"Ahsoka, Jay has successfully managed to capture General Grievous, with the help of a handful of new and old allies. Those ships outside formerly belonged to him. Now, I guess they are his." The elevator door opened, allowing Anakin to head down to the inner temple hangar bay.

"That's... that's incredible! And what about General Kenobi?" Anakin's stomach tightened.

"Obi-Wan has decided to leave the Order. Once the dust settles with this development, he'll go back to live with the former Duchess Satine on Mandalore's moon Concord Dawn. But that's not the most pressing issue at the moment. Jay is walking into a trap."

Ahsoka processed the bombshell her master just dropped on her. "Wait... ok, you mean Jay isn't here?"

"No, he jumped to an unknown location from Mandalore. It would be no use scouring the Galaxy looking for him, and the Council is too busy debating to take action."

"So what are we going to do, Master?" The elevator door opened, revealing to Anakin a small one-man Coruscant transport bike. "WE are not going to do anything, Snips. You will remain in the temple on your studies. I am going to see an old friend for advice."

* * *

"Rrrrawgh!" Ryot slashed his blade towards Jay, who found himself on the defensive. He was avoiding tripping over droid bodies, dodging slashes and thrusts from Ryot, and kept stepping backwards. Noticing this, Ryot took advantage by motioning the door behind Jay to close, locking them both in. "Nowhere to run!"

He was right. Jay was cornered at the back of the room. Only one way out of this situation: doing what he does best. "I'm not going to die here! I've had a hell of a day!"

"Oh, I know, Jay." Their blades met, and they both pushed forward until their faces were inches apart. "You stopped some Bounty Hunters, teamed up with Pirates, and hacked into the droid mainframe of an entire fleet, resulting in Grievous's capture."

"You-you knew?" Jay's face skewered into a confused look as he pushed Ryot off of him, resulting in him jumping back. "Of course, Jay. I counted on it."

Jay's guard dropped out of confusion. Before he could blink, a droid body was forced into his back, knocking him forward. This allowed Ryot to jab his blade across the flesh of his left arm, resulting in a large gash. "Argh!"

"You see, Jay, when I saw your new friend Mo-By on Mortis, that got me thinking: could he do that to more droids? A whole armada perhaps? And if so, could you use that power to get rid of more players in the endless game Sidious plays?"

Jay looked up at his clone, clearly confused by the riddles. "Furthermore: could _I _do that? Could I reprogram a droid with my powers? As it turns out, the answer is _yes_. Unlike you, however, I didn't need to reprogram an entire fleet's worth just to knock off a key-player..." From his pocket, Ryot pressed on a remote switch.

* * *

At the bridge of Dooku's ship, the quiet pilot droid stood up. "MO-67, what are you doing?" The droid raised his pistol at the commander, and sent three blasts through his head. Then it rapidly turned to the other three pilots and shot them where they sat.

* * *

"I only needed to reprogram one single pilot droid."

* * *

Dooku's eyes shot open as he sensed what was about to happen. "NO!" Not even grabbing his cape, he ran from his quarters towards the bridge.

The pilot set a specific set of coordinates and hit the hyperdrive, sending the ship into lightspeed. Dooku forced the door open, revealing to him their destination. "You're too late, _**Tyranus**_." The deep-voiced battle droid said, his last words before the entire ship flew straight into a star, killing everyone on board.

* * *

Ryot closed his eyes, exhaling._ "Ah. _I already feel rejuvenated. You've had a busy day, Jay? I allowed you to reprogram Kalani. I sent him so that you would try to capture Grievous. I sent the Dathomirians to ensure he would not escape. AND NOW, I have just rid the Galaxy of Count Dooku. No matter what, The Separatists won't recover."

Jay gripped his left arm tightly. "But... there's more, right? On Mortis, when Sidious through his blades at me, Maul, and Anakin, I wasn't the only one who stopped them mid-air. It was too easy. YOU helped, didn't you, from on top of the wall?" Ryot grinned slightly, and nodded, confirming what Jay had suspected in the back of his mind for months.

"W...why?!" Ryot picked up the elemental blade from the floor, and to Jay's surprise, he managed to ignite it. "Because I am an agent of chaos, Jay, and they all only held me back from my goal. Besides, I was never going to let them take over Ninjago. Only _I _can go, and when I do, I am going to gut all who stand in my way."

"NO!" Reaching out, Jay forced the blue blade back into his eyes, and thrusted towards Ryot. "I won't let you!" His eyes began to light up, and Ryot lit his red in response. Sparks of blue and red lightning surrounded the two, and Jay failed to notice that the power exerting from both of them was being used as a battery source, each spark acting as a solar ray. Within minutes, the engine was fully charged, and the screen's repetitive beeping indicated to Ryot that his anger tactic worked. But he wasn't done just yet.

"Really, I should be thanking you, Jay." The blue lightning only grew with that remark. "After all, if not for you, I wouldn't be here. But in the end, only one of us could survive the other!" A red Spinjitzu tornado absorbed the Jedi, then sent him flying back into the wall. Seeing his enemy knocked to the ground, the Sith stopped spinning, and took out a strange remote. "It's time to make a choice, Jay." Then, with the coordinates entered into the remote, Ryot opened a portal to Ninjago.

* * *

Anakin departed from the bike, stepping onto the entryway into the Senate building. As he walked at a fast pace forward, he looked to the right at the exact spot where Jay showed up out of nowhere six months ago, making their lives even crazier. _And now, he needs my help. The Chancellor will know what to do._

Shock troopers nodded to the General. "We'll be escorting you inside, sir."

"That's not necessary trooper." He attempted to step past them, but they blocked his way. "I'm afraid Captain Fox insists." Before Anakin could argue, he felt a wave of relief pass through him. Somehow, somewhere, Count Dooku had just died. No time to argue now. "Alright, fine, but let's hurry! This just became urgent!"

The troopers were inclined to oblige, so the three speedily walked through the main hall of the Senate towards the elevator that lead straight to the Chancellor's office. "After you, General." The ride up had never felt slower. Anakin was tapping his foot incessantly. When the _ding _came up, he didn't wait for the troopers to make way: he ran straight through them, towards the office.

"Hey!"

"Chancellor Palpatine, I have urgent ne-" Anakin interrupted himself at the sight of several Shock troopers circled around the office, with Commander Fox and Commander Thorne at the Chancellor's sides, and his wife Padme sitting across the Chancellor.

"Ah, yes, Anakin, my boy. Come in."

* * *

Ryot stared at the portal; it was much larger this time. The sky was gray, the rain was falling, but it was unmistakably Ninjago City. _Finally._ He turned back to Jay. "Like I said, Jay, time to make a choice! For me, I choose to go. So long." He ignited his blade once more, and began to walk towards the portal.

And Jay saw it all once again. He saw the death, carnage, and destruction that had plagued his home before. The same things he almost died to stop. And now, Ryot was going to go and bring it all back. He was going to kill his friends, _his family._ "No. NO..."

Ryot was one step away. **"NO!****"** Aiming his blade, he let out a massive lightning bolt, going straight through Ryot's lower back, into the portal. Stray sparks fried the engine's screen. Staring down at his chest, Ryot saw Jay ripped a clear whole through his back to his stomach. Then he looked up to see the same lightning bolt flew straight across the sky above the city. "Heh.. *cough* heh heh-" Unable to retain balance, he fell backwards, seeing Jay walk above him.

"Heh... I said… _time to make a choice, _Jay. So *cough*, what'll it be? Will you go home, finally at peace? Or..." He took out a data chip, along with the remote, and extended them towards Jay. "Or will you use this to try to bring that same peace here?"

"What is this?" Jay picked up the data chip and remote.

"I told Sidious... I wouldn't underestimate him. But he underestimated me... This drive has everything on him: his plans, his accomplices, even his secret command lair. Stay here, and you can use it to reprogram the entire Droid army, and reveal the plans he has to bring between the Separatists and Republic." Jay could tell Ryot was holding on to all the strength the force gave him at this point.

"Ryot… you were going to kill the Ninja. Why give this to me?" The former Sith coughed up a laugh.

"N-no, not the Ninja... Not Nya... I was going to kill the face that haunts me... that I know haunts us both of us. I was... _hnh..._ I was going to kill... the Overlord."

"I defeated him." Ryot shook his head. "You only locked him back in his dormant state. I was going to make sure he never left it... someway..." Jay looked down at the remote.

"If I stay, would I be able to open a portal home later?"

Ryot was now violently coughing. "*cough cough* No *cough,* the engine is fried. Now, the only way you'd be able to open a portal remotely is if it first opens from their end. I set this building to explode after the portal closes. *cough* I'm afraid... this was my last chance-your last chance... to go _home_." With his final breath, Ryot exhaled and closed his eyes, turning them back to Jay's cobalt blue, the last thing they ever see being the scarred face of Jay Walker.

Standing up, Jay looked from Ryot towards the portal. "I'm sorry guys." He held up the data chip. "But I've still got work to do here." He picked up Ryot's body, and ran out over the droid pieces and Vindi's corpse, towards his shuttle.

Behind him, the portal slowly closed, the very last thing it showed being the lightning bolt vanishing into the clouds above the city. "STATION DETONATION COUNTDOWN INITIATED. STATION WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 30. 29. 28. 27..."

Jay ran into the back of the Sheathipede shuttle, still waiting where he left it. "20. 19. 18. 17..." He placed the body on the floor of the ship and jumped into the cockpit. _let's go, come on!_

"10. 9. 8. 7..." The shuttle lifted off the pad and launched upwards. "3. 2. 1. 0. GOODBYE." From behind, Jay could hear a massive explosion, but he didn't care to look back as the exited the atmosphere. Once in space, he took out the data chip, and looked at Ryot's body. "Time to see if you weren't lying..." _It would REALLY suck for me if you were._

He entered the chip into the ship's computer, and a list of files popped up. He pressed on the one labeled IDENTITY.

"Oh, FUCK ME!"

* * *

**HEEYYY! Big chapter, right? **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	25. Face of Evil, Face of Hope

**HEY Y'ALL. NO TIME FOR A DESCRIPTION**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Chapter 25: Face of Evil, Face of Hope**

"What is the problem, Anakin?" The Supreme Chancellor smiled at the intruding Jedi, not that he wasn't expecting his imminent arrival. Behind Skywalker, two shock troopers ran up into the office. "We're sorry, your Excellency, he refused to walk behind us." Palpatine held up his hand, beckoning the two to move to each side of the door, joining the circle of the other shock troopers in the room.

"Please, my boy, come forward. What seems to be troubling you?" Anakin sat down in the chair next to Padme, giving her a quick, loving glance before looking back at Palpatine. Padme did not return the glance, only smiled slightly. He could tell something was worrying her. "Erm… Chancellor, I came to tell you..." _What's more important? _"...That Count Dooku has been killed, and General Grievous has been captured!"

"Yes, I know."

"...What?" Anakin looked to Padme, Commanders Thorne and Fox, and all of the surrounding troops. "How? Did intelligence send their own special forces, and that's why the Jedi didn't tell me, because they didn't know either?"

Palpatine shook his head, smiling. "No, my boy. The Jedi have been hiding secrets from all of us. My intelligence has informed me the Jedi sent their own assassins after the Count."

"What? No, they wouldn't do that!" Padme stood up, angered by Anakin's confidence. "They have been hiding secrets for months, Ani! From the senate, from the Chancellor, from _you!"_

_"_What are you talking about, Padme?"

"Chancellor Palpatine has told me that the Jedi have been harboring a fugitive for months, and that this fugitive has been secretly working with Separatist droids and our enemies to covertly go against Senate sanctions." She turned to Palpatine, who activated a hologram image of Jay Walker fighting alongside Hondo Ohnaka, some Bounty Hunters, and a handful of Separatist droids.

* * *

"Did you all sense that?" The vacuum of power just vanished. Somehow, Obi-Wan had just sensed the demise of Count Dooku... and _someone else? _Was Jay victorious? Had he perhaps not only defeated Ryot, but the Sith Master Sidious as well?

The Council-members all nodded, as did Maul, Ventress, and Savage. Indeed, the absence of the Sith radiated around them. "Hmmm. How this was done, we don't know. Contact the Supreme Chancellor immediately, we must." Yoda looked to his fellow Jedi, then to their guests. Mace stood up. "Troopers, please go to the ships, we need you to attempt to contact Commander Jay Walker." The Clones bowed respectfully, and with Kalani and Hondo, they marched outside the walls of the Chamber. When the elevator door closed behind them, Hondo looked to Kalani and the Clones.

"Well, what now?" Captain Rex stepped forward. "We do as General Windu ordered: we go to _The Wisp,_ keep an account of all our forces, and attempt to reach out to Commander Walker." The others nodded in response; a solid plan. Within minutes, they made their way to the hangar bay, and took a gunship to the outer shipyard.

* * *

In the Jedi Temple Security and Communication center, one of the security clones received an order from outside the temple. "Right away." Using the controls, he typed in several command keys, shutting every outward communication signal and locking down the hangar bay behind the gunship.

* * *

"Oh, FUCK ME!" The holographic projection of Sheev Palpatine in Sidious's robes with the hood down popped up on the dashboard. "THE CHANCELLOR IS _SIDIOUS?!" _Without another second of thought, he entered in a communication frequency. "This is Jedi Apprentice Jay Walker, contacting the Jedi Temple on Coruscant! Does anyone copy? This is Jedi Apprentice Jay Walker, THIS IS URGENT?!" Immediately realizing his mistake, he shut off the frequency.

"If Palpatine sensed Dooku's death, he probably has eyes all over the temple. I can't risk sending an open message." Looking back to Ryot's body, he got an idea. "Let's hope you get this in time, Fives." After sending his transmission, he sent the shuttle into hyperspace.

* * *

After the others left the Chamber, the council members sat in their seats, leaving Maul, Ventress, and Savage to watch them from the side. "How should we explain this to the Chancellor?" After several minutes of debate, it was agreed to simply give the general details, before arranging a personal meeting to further discuss the issue.

"Chancellor Palpatine's office."

_"ERROR. COMMUNICATION IMPOSSIBLE."_

Mace Windu pressed on the button once more. "Contact Chancellor Palpatine's office!"

_"COMMAND IMPOSSIBLE. COMMUNICATIONS SHUT DOWN."_

"What?" The other's stood up in surprise. Obi-Wan pressed on his gauntlet. "Cody? Do you copy?" The communicator only responded with static. "Blast. We cannot contact anyone outside the temple!"

Ki-adi Mundi pointed out the viewport. "I don't think that's our only problem!" They all turned to see a swarm of Republic gunships heading their way, guns hot.

* * *

On board the lone gunship, Hawk noticed the fleet of similar ships flying from the opposite direction. "Captain, portside!" The passengers all moved to the left to see what he was looking at. Rex used his binoculars to see who was on board the other gunships. "Security troopers." He handed the binoculars to Cody, who looked to confirm.

"Why are so many shock troopers going to the temple?"

"They appear to have their cannons armed." Everyone looked to Kalani. "I'm scanning their weapon's systems. They've armed themselves and cannons are loaded."

Hondo'd eyes widened with realization. "They're going to _attack_."

"Hawk, turn the shuttle-" Rex was interrupted by the repetitive beeping on Five's communicator. "I've got an encrypted message from Commander Walker!" Pressing on his wrist, holographic text floated above his hand:

**CHANCELLOR PALPATINE IS THE SITH LORD. REPUBLIC IS COMPROMISED. RENDEZVOUS AT POINT SN-1-9-2 IMMEDIATELY.**

Everyone on board would have remained in their stunned state if hawk hadn't interrupted. "Sir, what are your orders?"

"... Get us to the Senate! Immediately! Hondo, Kalani, get your forces on board _The Wisp's _fleet to defend the temple! Cody, you and I will order our divisions to do the same. STUN ONLY! They may be attacking our Generals, but they're just following orders!" The leaders complied.

"All units, this is General Kalani..."

"Men, this is your Captain speaking..."

"Attention, all 212th troopers not in medical care..."

"DEFEND THE JEDI TEMPLE FROM THE INCOMING GUNSHIPS. NON-LETHAL!" In a matter of moments, the pirate fleet and several droid fighters disembarked from the blue cruisers, heading towards the Jedi Temple from the other end. "From the nearest outpost, several other gunships carrying 212th and 501st troops were on their way to reinforce them.

"We'll do our job, Captain Rex."

As their gunship flew near the surface to avoid being seen by the shock troopers, making their way towards the rendezvous point. "Good luck, men."

* * *

Every entryway into the temple had their emergency shielding activated. No way to cut through with a lightsaber. The clone who activated the lockdown managed to evade capture, now somewhere within the compound, waiting for the go-ahead from the incoming shock troopers to let the main entrance shield down.

At the very edge of the temple's entrance, centimeters away from the shielding separating her from the outside, Ahsoka saw several ships coming her way. Although the gesture was merely symbolic, she ignited her twin lightsabers, and told the nearby younglings to get to safety. "Call for the temple guards!"

"That won't be necessary, Commander Ahsoka Tano." She turned back to see Mo-By landing in front of her, on the other side of the shield. "Mo-By? What is goin on?"

"Unclear, commander, but several loaded gunships carrying shock troopers are on their way to the temple right now. We are here to hold the line."

"_We?" _The sound of ships landing behind Mo-By indicated reinforcements had arrived. Marching up the stairs were several B1, B2, Commando droids, Magna guards, pirates, and Dathomirians lead by Mother Talzin. Her deep voice echoed around them. "We will hold this line."

Setting positions, the swarm of droids and organics alike took their stance as they waited. "There they are!"

Roughly 20 gunships approached them at ramming speed before slowing down and descending. "ATTENTION: YOU ARE INTERFERING WITH A REPUBLIC MILITARY OPERATION! DISPERSE IMMEDIATELY OR DIE." The closest four gunships turned to their side, each revealing dozens of shock troopers aiming their rifles and rocket launchers at the interlopers.

Talzin closed her eyes. "It will take all my strength to do this, so far from home..." Mo-By turned his head to ask what she meant, but before he could, she began to float in the air , her eyes glowing green. With an incantation, she summoned up a green shield around the small army that blocked the doorway. "It won't last... for long."

The shock troopers attempted firing a few shots to test the shield. Indeed, it deflected any and all projectiles. "Land the gunships!" At the foot of the stairs leading up to the entrance, 250 shock troopers began to march towards the group.

"There is only 1000 feet between us and them!"

"Blaster's and weapon's ready, everyone! Remember, non-lethal!"

At the head of the force of shock troopers, commander Thire and commander Stone lead the march. "Orders are to get rid of anyone standing in our way. These are just some droids and thugs, men. When we get past the shield, kill them all!" Although Stone radiated confidence, Thire wasn't so sure in this hasty operation. _Surely not all the Jedi could have betrayed us? Master Yoda..._

_"_Hold the line!" Mo-B could already tell the shield was starting to fade, as Talzin looked around. She was crouching down behind a commando droid and Magna guard; it really had taken all of the energy out of her. Only about 750 feet away now, the shock troopers were getting closer and closer to their newest victims. Stone held up an arm, calling forward one of his men. "I say we test the shield's might once more! On my mark, FI-"

"_zzt- This is Kickback of the 212th -zzt" _The droids, pirates, and dathomirians perked up at the incoming transmission. The shock troopers stopped in their tracks and looked to each other, confused. "_-zzt- and the 501st. We are here to support you!"_

From the side, several dozen gunships carrying 212th and 501st troopers alike swirved towards the entrance between them and the shock troopers. Floating just a few feet above the stairs, they each let their passengers off, then flew off before they could be shot down. Now, the Temple's entrance was blocked by 50 some-odd pirates, over 100 droids of various designs, 50 dathomirians, and almost 500 clones from the 212th and 501st.

"Ah, good. Troopers, I assume you mean you are here to support _us _take care of these traitors?" Stone walked forward, speaking in a demeaning tone. The closest 501st Trooper aimed his rifle at him.

"Sorry, _sir, _but the only traitors that we see are the one's trying to kill the Jedi." The other blue and orange troopers followed his lead, and the shock troopers aimed their weapons in response.

* * *

Anakin couldn't understand what was happening:

Jay was being framed for conspiring against the senate, working alongside pirates. The Chancellor knew who Jay was, but didn't reveal it, because he agreed that there was more to the situation that meets the eye. Anakin couldn't. Jay was his apprentice... But then again...

He thought about all of Jay's private meetings alone with the council. About how Windu said that his power "would be useful to them." And how eager Jay was to leave the temple to find Ryot and Dooku. And now, the council didn't show the slightest sign of concern when Obi-Wan said that he went out alone without any warning.

_OF COURSE. _The Jedi sent him to kill the count, using his power. "I can feel your anger, Anakin."

Padme looked her husband in the eyes to calm him down. "It's ok, Ani. The chancellor said he'd help us." That got his attention. "Us?" She nodded. "He knows."

Palpatine stood up. "Well, I must say I suspected, but yes, Padme and I have had several meetings recently, getting closer in the process. Congratulations, my boy, even if I am late by a few years. Now," he walked around the desk towards them, beckoning to stand as he clasped his hands around theirs. "I know that this is a secret you've kept from everyone, but don't worry, you needn't fear the Jedi much longer now. Just do exactly as I say."

Fear flooded Anakin's mind. If Palpatine had suspected, surely the Jedi have as well? And if so, they would exile him from the order, and she would be publicly shamed... or _worse._ "Chancellor, whatever you say."

* * *

"Sir, there!" As they got off their gunship onto the outside of the Senate's entrance, Sargeant Appo pointed to an incoming Sheathipede shuttle, which had entered the correct clearance codes to get into this airspace. "It's the Commander!"

Jay was coming in fast, but managed to quickly slow down just as he hovered above the ground, allowing the shuttle's legs to detach and land. As soon as he did, the back door opened, allowing him to run towards his men. "Where are your troops, and the others?" He looked to see only his own squad of Clones, as well as Rex, Cody, Waxer, Boil, Kalani, and Hondo.

"Mo-By and the others are safeguarding the temple. 20 units of shock troopers were sent there." Jay rubbed the back of his head. "Palpatine has been playing us all for fools. The Jedi and Clones most of all. We need to assume that everyone who tries to stop us in there is following orders, so keep our weapons on stun. We don't have time to wait, he could attempt an escape if we don't hurry." Turning towards the Gunship, he pressed on the communicator. "Hawk, I need you to load the body in my shuttle onto the Gunship, then take off! Don't join the battle, I don't want to risk it."

"Yes sir!"

"Everyone else, this way!" Running inside, Jay lead the faction past a handful of senate Commandoes, whom he pushed back with the force, and the others stunned before they could get back up. "To the elevator!"

As the door closed behind them, deflecting a few stray shots from some far away commandoes, Jay chuckled at the sudden silence. Then he started to fully laugh. "Umm, sir? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Echo, nothing." Despite the seriousness of the current situation, it reminded him of the time he fought Pythor for the first time, at Darkeley's. The others took the stairs and outer walls to get to the top floor, but not Jay; he always the easy-yet-extremely-dangerous-in-an-emergency way.

His chuckles died when he felt the familiar dark presence from Mortis. Palpatine wasn't even trying to hide it anymore. Jay ignited his blade.

"All right, men, weapons set to kill! We want to capture him if possible, but we cannot allow him to escape under any circumstances!" The other's complied, switching their rifles, blasters, pistols, heavy cannon, droid firearm, and pirate blaster to lethal.

_Ding._

The elevator door opened, and they poured out into the lobby before his office. "Here we go..." Jay electrocuted the wide door's controls, allowing them to run in before they stopped in their tracks to see an unexpected sight.

Anakin pointing his lightsaber at them, and behind him, Thorne, Fox, and a dozen shock troopers doing the same with their rifles, all guarding the a wickedly-smiling Chancellor Palpatine and an angry Senator Amidala.

"General Skywalker, step back!" Rex aimed his pistol towards the Chancellor, but his general moved in the way. Jay lowered his blade, looking him in the eyes. "Mast- Anakin, what are you doing?"

"Protecting my only hope for a future, _Jay._ What are _you _doing? By the looks of it, confirming everything the Senate think."

"The Senate is being manipulated, Anakin! So are the Jedi, and the whole damned Republic! Palpatine is the Sith Lord!" Anakin's stance did not waver. "Says you."

"No, General. Says _us._" Jay's clones stepped forward so that they were side by side with Jay, quickly followed by Kalani and Hondo. The shock troopers _clicked _their rifles, preparing for a firefight.

"Rex, Cody, all of you, _what are you doing? _You're standing next to a separatist droid and a pirate, defending a stranger so that he could kill the Chancellor!"

"With all due respect, sir, we're standing among our allies to fight the common enemy of the galaxy." It was unlike Appo to ever say such a mutinous statement.

"Chancellor Palpatine is _not _a sith…" The Chancellor stepped forward. "He is correct, troopers. Clearly this _boy _has manipulated your minds, but you can make it up. All you have to do..." He waved his hand towards Jay's clones. "Is execute Order 66."

* * *

"Stand down, men! You are disobeying a direct order, troopers!" Stone's impatience was growing. "Surely you realize that even if you stop our squadron, the lot of you won't hold out!"

Mo-By flew in from behind the friendly clones. "Oh, you thought _this _was all of us? No, the other's simply required charging."

"What are you-" The uniformed sound of marching from the distanced turned hundreds of heads, and to Stone's shock, several hundred B1, B2, and destroyer droids were marching their way from behind, surrounding the force of shock troopers entirely.

"Now then, troopers, you have two options..." They turned back to Mo-By, who began to walk down the stairs towards Thire and Stone. "One: you call off this attack and aid us in discovering who is responsible for this treachery, or Two: you follow your orders with a feeble attack and make fools of yourselves."

They turned to look at each other, then their men, then the forces between them and the temple. Stone looked down. "I choose..." He gripped his pistol from his holster. "My ORDERS!" He managed to shoot two blasts at the droid, who easily deflected them with his wrists, before being stunned by Thire.

"You never could get a clue, Stone. Men, lay down your weapons!"

* * *

_Execute order 66. _The phrase echoed in all of the clones heads. Not just the clones beside Jay, but the shock troopers felt a small ringing in their heads too, which they seemed to ignore. Jay's troops all looked to him one-by-one. _66... 66... **KILL THE JEDI...**_

"N-nooo…" Fives grunted throwing his blaster to the ground with a grunt. Struggling, the others did the same. "What are you doing, men?"

Denal grabbed Jays robes. "Commander... you need to... shock us! Something feels... wrong!" He looked to Kalani for an explanation. The droid did a quick scan. "I am reading a serious neurological disturbance in these clones. Such an event happening at once is almost impossible, unless there is an artificially implanted device activating it."

Hondo kept his blaster held high as Jay's eyes widened with realization. _Of course. _"Men, this is going to sting!"

Palpatine pointed at Jay. "Stop him!" Anakin leaped towards his apprentice, giving Hondo and Kalani an opportunity to shoot him mid-air. He managed to deflect and land to the side, unintentionally giving Jay his window.

"NO!" The redhead stretched out his hands and let out a thin bolt of electricity, coursing through their armor, knocking them unconscious. Now it was just Jay, Hondo, and Kalani facing them off. Padme's eyes widened at the sight of what Jay had just done.

"Commander Thorne, Commander Fox, kill them!"Once again, Palpatine gave the order, to which Fox immediately took out his pistols. Thorne, on the other hand... "Did the droid say... _"artificially implanted devices"_? The only way that could be possible is on Kamino."

"Who cares about that right now, Thorne? Follow orders!" But Thorne's question raised doubt in the other Shock troopers as well. They all looked to one another, considering what that meant."

"But he just said "Execute Order 66!" That's the Jedi execution order!" Anakin turned his head towards them, away from Jay and the others. "What?"

"We don't have time to debate this, Thorne! Good soldiers follow orders! Be a good soldier!"

"You don't care, do you? You just want to be a perfect soldier, no matter what happens to you or us. A true soldier follows his instinct. Mine says" He took out his blaster, and aimed it straight at the Chancellor's head. "That you're a _sith." _Padme moved away from the Chancellor, behind Thorne. The old man looked around him, seeing the expendable Commander Fox as the only one still at his side.

"Well, blast. Hnh!" With one foul extension, he let loose a behemoth of lightning, hitting everyone. Thorne and Padme flew back, Fox backed away, shocked, before he was _literally shocked. _The other troopers all flew back into the wall, leaving Anakin deflecting the lightning with his lightsaber, and Jay absorbing it.

The seemingly harmless old man now stood over the unconscious masses, facing the apprentice he desired, and the interloping Jay. He snarled at the boy. "You little worm. You may have discovered me, but you never learn!" In a flash, he through out his twin lightsabers at the two. Anakin deflected the one aimed at him, making it hit the floor and turn off. Jay, on the other hand, used Spinjitzu to grab the blade as it came towards him, and threw it back at the Sith Master.

Unfortunately, Palpatine remembered how Jay last outmaneuvered this blow. The blade stopped in the middle of the air, the tip of the blade a foot away from his face. He cackled at the attempt. "You cannot defeat me."

"No. But we both can." The two used the force to push the blade against Palpatines will. The crimson tip inched closer and closer.

"NO!" with his left hand, he shot lightning at Anakin, but to his surprised, it moved around him in a circular motion towards Jay. "That's _my _schtick, Sidious. Let's see how you like it." Jay dropped his left arm, and held up the hand in a snapping motion.

"You're bluffing. Your bluffing! The Jedi wouldn't teach you to do this."

"No." The Sith let out a relieved smile at the news.

"I'm doing it on my own." The old man shook his head frantically, and Jay snapped his fingers. "Skadoosh."

Anakin had to close his eyes after what happened next. Jay let out his own lightning on Palpatine, who dropped his guard from the surge of pain. The unfortunate move allowed their push of the blade forward, and as the old man's skin bgan to shrivel up into a scrotum, the red lightsaber flew through his face, dropping him to the floor.

"*Huff...huff* We did it, Master." Jay smiled at Anakin, who returned the courtesy before seeing Padme regain consciousness. "Padme! Are you hurt? Are you all right? Did you get burned?"

"Ugh... Ani, Ani, I'm... I'm all right." She looked up to see Anakin kneeling, helping her up, and Jay was towering over the body of Palpatine.

"...So, he really was the Sith_?" _

"Yes." Jay said, looking at a small data chip he took out from his pocket. "And it's time we fix what he's broken." He walked over to the desk, inserted the data chip, and selected the file CIS ARMY COMMANDS.

* * *

Across the galaxy, battle droids had retreated from battle. With no word from General Grievous or Count Dooku, lower Separatist leaders hastily called back their attacks, worried for their safety. None traveled out of their sectors, but remained stagnant. Clone Forces lead by their respective Jedi Generals had been ordered to stand down, so as not to fall into possible ambushes. For the last 6 hours, not a single battle had been fought across the Galaxy. Things were about to take another drastic change.

"Um, sir, we're receiving an overri-" The B1 commander shut down next to the fearful Nute Gunray, who watched as all of his droids followed their lead. Other Separatist leaders watched the same thing.

"_Attention, all Republic and Separatist leaders, units, and citizens..." _The holographic face of a young man dressed like a Jedi with red hair and scars all over his face appeared on every screen being used by either's government. Whoever the boy was, he had to have been generating some massive form of power to accomplish this. "_My name is Jay Walker, and you may have heard of me. Rumors of my existence have been circling the Galax for some time now; I am the _Outlander."

From every station, ship, prison, and outpost being used by either government, collective gasps could be heard. From the high-security vault on Coruscant, Grieveous snarled at the sound. "_It is true that the Jedi have indicted me into their order only 6 months ago, and in that time, I have studied their ways, and become a member myself. But I am not from this galaxy. I come from a distant realm called Ninjago, a separate plane of existence, where certain individuals have elemental powers. When I came here, I was shut off from my home, unable to ever return. But here, I learned to harness my own power, as well as the Force within me, to bring about a new peace. One such ability I have gained is that I am able to grant droids total free will through over rides."_

Nute Gunray looked at all the droids that surrounded him on his capital ship. "Oh no." Every single CIS droid reactivated, now aligned with their new liberator.

_"From my travels, I have seen the corrupt injustices of this War. Both the Republic and the Separatist movement have valid points, but both governments have been deceived and manipulated by the individual known as Darth Sidious, publicly known as Chancellor Palpatine." _Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, who were hosting an event for their fellow Republic Senators, looked at each other.

_"Palpatine had manipulated the Separatists to secede from the Republic by allowing corruption within. He hoped to cripple both governments in this war, and the Jedi, in hopes of taking over by shutting down the Droid army and controlling the Clone troopers. His plans have been stopped, and the Galaxy has been freed of his tyranny thanks to the efforts of clones, droids, Jedi, pirates, mandalorians, and Dathomirians alike. But the road ahead will not be easy..."_

Senators on both Coruscant and the Separatist capital world Raxus Secundas smiled at the news of the newfound unity, but several doubted this stranger's words. Jay new that would be the case. His holographic form turned to face someone unseen on the projection, and the figure of Padme walked into the spotlight next to him. Nute Gunray's fists tightened at the sight.

"_Many of you know me. I am Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo, and you know me as a devoted servant of peace. Throughout this war, I have sought peace between us. I tell you now, what Jedi Walker says is true: The Chancellor had just tried to kill us as well as the rest of the Jedi, and I know he wouldn't have stopped there. Thanks to him, and General Anakin Skywalker, the plague of the Sith is no more."  
_

Within the Jedi Temple, cheers roared from the Jedi. Outside, the clones who were broadcasting the communication from their comlinks. The shock troopers took off their helmets, showing the depths of their regrets at what they would have done if the followed through. The lone clone engineer who shut down the outward communications heard this, and realized he had been deceived, and reversed his handiwork.

Padme stepped to the side again, towards Anakin, allowing Jay to step forward again. "The_ Republic and Separatists are now two sides of a senseless war, and both faction's leaders were Sith who are no longer manipulating us. Together, we will undo their work, and find their accomplices who were in cohorts with them. We need to come together if we are to find a lasting peace. We don't have time for a debate on the matter of peace; In three cycles from this time, both senates will send three representatives to the neutral world Rodia. The Jedi will send their own representatives to serve as mediums, serving as keepers of the peace. General Kalani of the Droid army and Captain Rex of the Rpublic clones will be present to represent their factions. Make preparations, senators. It is time to end the Clone War."_

* * *

Jay's figure disappeared, followed by a galaxy-wide hush. Then a roar of cheers from every Jedi, clone, and battle droid. "We're free!" "The Sith are gone!" "Peace! Peace! PEACE!" At the doorway of the temple, Ahsoka walked out to celebrate with the partying pirates, Dathormirians, and soldiers. Stone regained his consciousness, looking around him. "_Hnn..._ Thire, what happened? Did we win?"

The faithful clone laughed. "Yeah, Stone. We _all _won."

The Jedi Council Chambers may have been the most silent place in the Galaxy in the moment. When Jay's holographic projection disappeared, the lights turned back on, but every one acted as if it was the dead of night. "Chancellor Palpatine…?"

Maul smiled, realizing he was finally free. "They've done it! They've brought peace."

"Hmm, yes. Lifted the shroud of Darkness, Jay and Anakin have. Revealed much to us, now. More to be done, there is." Master Windu felt proud of their efforts, realizing the prophecy had been fulfilled. But still... "He just made an executive order on behalf of the Jedi Order, Masters. we didn't consent to these peace talks." Yoda held up his hand.

"Consent, we did not. But too wrapped in politics, we have been. A clear path, we need. No longer certain were we in the Senate. Given to us, a new chance has been. Go, Jay will, as well as myself, and Master Skywalker. Desire peace, we do. Sure I am, that both senates will agree to these terms."

And he was right.

* * *

***TEN DAYS LATER***

With the help of Senator Amidala and Anakin, Jay managed to convince the Senate of Palpatine's treachery. They agreed to form a committee until they could elect a new leader, and from this committee, with consent from the Republic Senate, they sent Senators Bail Organa, Padme Amidala, and Mon Mothma to represent their government on Rodia. The Separatist Senate followed their example, sending a trio of their Senators, most notably Senator Bonteri of Onderon.

On Rodia, two additional days of debate and compromises were made between the Senators, on behalf of their governments. With the help of General Kalani and captain Rex, they came to the final verdicts:

"The seceded worlds of the Separatist alliance will re-join the Galactic Republic, with the following conditions: All worlds will be held at equal regard to one another, not simply based on their Core-world status or natural resources. Each Senator from every world gets only 1 vote in every major vote and election.

"Pooling our investigative resources, we will make a committee made up of both Republic and previously-Separatist senators. The purpose of this committee will solely to investigate the data chip provided by Jedi Jay Walker, in the hopes of discovering agents of the late Darth Sidious within both the Republic and Separatist alliance, as well as discover and disband secret projects. This committee will have the power to enforce arrests and emergency police power in the event of these findings.

"The Jedi Order will once again resume their duties as keepers of the peace; they will travel wherever there are disturbances that do not warrant excessive military action. They will root out corruption within the Senate."

But Jay was happiest with the final verdict of the debate, though he did not expect the last part:

"Military worlds, including the recently aligned Mandalore under Boba Fett, will serve as peace keepers of their sectors, and will join any necessary fights when called upon by the Republic Senate. Outside peace keeping forces that have allied themselves with the Republic but do not represent entire worlds, including Hondo Ohnaka's crew, will follow this agenda as well.

"The military forces of the Clone Troopers and CIS droids will continue to produce their numbers, allowing income to Kamino and the former-separatist worlds. These forces will unite themselves, and their resources to create the Galactic Infinite Fleet: an expansion force, dedicated to delivering aid and resources wherever necessary, and exploring the uncharted regions of the galaxy. Furthermore, this Fleet will act as the police force of the Republic, called into action only when necessary. The Fleet will serve to insure that the Dark Side will never again triumph.

"In a unanimous agreement between Clone Captain Rex and Droid General Kalani, Jedi Jay Walker will head this expansion force."

He had not expected this, but judging from Yoda's calm reaction after the verdict was read, the old Jedi knew it would happen. Anakin as well.

After the Agreement was made, four major events occurred over the next five days: First, an emergency election was held for a new Chancellor, with the majority voting for Senator Bail Organa. Jay had asked why Padme hadn't run, she seemed competent and patient enough. That lead to the second major event.

Just as Obi-Wan announced his bid to leave the Jedi Order once the dust settled to live with Satine, Anakin made the same decision to live with Padme Amidala, his secret wife, on Naboo once everything cleared up on Coruscant. "I was so scared I'd lose her, and then Palpatine almost took her away. I'll never let that happen again." The Jedi Order was sad to see him go, but like Obi-Wan, they could always call on him for help if necessary.

Third, the joint-committee was formed immediateky after Chancellor Organa was sworn into office, and using the data Jay had given to them, they made a plethora of immediate arrests. Several Separatist war-mongers, and high-ranking Republic officials with anti-Jedi sentiments, most noteably Mas Amedda and Captain Tarkin. The data chips within the Clone Troopers heads were also discovered, and immediately removed galaxy-wide. Plans for secret projects, such as a planet-killing space station, were destroyed beyond recovery.

The final major event was public for the whole Galaxy to view: On the brightest day the Galaxy had seen in years, outside the front entrance of the Jedi Temple, crowds from every world gathered to watch Jay Walker, Mo-By, General Kalani, Hondo Ohnaka and crew, Mother Talzin, and all of the clones that were willing to face the Chancellor march up the steps toward the newly elected Chancellor and Grand Master Yoda to receive recognition for their bravery. "All of you have proven to be true keepers of the peace. In the face of chaos, you rose above the politics of the War to see the true face of evil. The Galaxy will remember you all as heroes."

Organa brought forward medals for the soldiers, droids, and pirates. Then Yoda stepped forward to Jay, signaling him to kneel down in front of the rest. Jay complied,bowing his head. Yoda ignited his short green blade. "Apprentice Walker. You have lead the galaxy through its most perilous moment. Saved the Jedi Order, you have. Liberated the droid army, you have. Made allies in the most unexpected of places. Most importantly, extinguished the growing flame of the Sith, you did, over the chance to go home. The true tests of a Jedi these are. Rise, Jay Walker..." He moved the green blade from Jay's right shoulder to his left shoulder. "Knight of the Jedi Order."

Coruscant had never been host to such a rally of cheers that followed. Mandalorians flew above the crowd, Clones raised their fists, CIS droids of every variety jumped up and down, Pirates "whoop"ed, Dathomirians including Maul, Ventress, and Savage even cheered along with them and the citizens. When Jay stood up to smile at Yoda, he turned around to face the crowd, a _hush _taking over.

"My friends, this celebration is not for me, but all of us! This is the dawn of a new era, one of peace! It is time to stand together, and work together, so that those who wish for chaos rear their faces, we will be strong enough to face them!"

And the roar of approval assured Jay that he had done it: He had brought peace to his new home.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Aaaaaannd BOOM! (There is still an epilogue coming soon! I URGE you to read it when it does.)**


	26. Epilogue

**FINAL ENTRY OF THE KNIGHT'S JOURNEY!**

**I own nothing.**

**Epilogue**

*10 years After Galactic Peace was Achieved*

"Admiral... Sir, this is General Kalani on the bridge! Our friends have discovered a transmission that you'll want to see, immediately." Jay's eyes opened to the sight of the black ceiling of his quarters on board _The Wisp. _Pressing on the communicator, he responded. "I copy, Kalani. Inform the bridge I will be there in 10 minutes."

"Yes, Admiral." _Admiral. _Four years after the promotion of Fleet admiral, and Jay still wasn't quite used to it. As the head of the new Infinite Fleet, he lead his ships into missions that mostly involved delivering much-needed resources to planets. Thanks to the efforts of Hondo's party, Boba Fett's Mandalorian force, and several bounty hunters who helped in Boba's name, there were rarely any skirmishes any more. Jay's promotion was mostly a formality for his accomplishment of obtaining Galactic peace, but not a single crew member on board, clone or droid, would say he didn't fit into the role.

Kalani had served as Fleet coordinator, with Captain Rex and Commander Cody as the military enforcers of Jay's branch. Because the infinite fleet was made up of every single ship from both the CIS and republic, it had several divisions, each ultimately answering to Jay. The 501st and 212th were the clone forces aboard Jay's branch, with one-two divisions of clone forces assigned to each branch. Since the complete formation of the Infinite Fleet, Phase II armor was distributed throughout the clone army. This unintentionally served as a marker for the new era. Battle droids shared spaces on board their own cruisers, and clones returned the favor. No single ship was comprised of a uniform crew.

However, as a new alliance, every ship received a major paintjob and several advancements. Instead of gray and dark blue, or maroon and gray, the fleets colors changed to black and cobalt blue, with _The Wisp _as the only super-cruiser in the fleet.

As Jay put his robes on, one of the only constants he still had from his time as an apprentice, he looked at his reflection: After 10 years, he finally decided to grow out his facial hair like obi-Wan, granting him a kickass pirate-like goatee. To complete the look, he even put an stringless eyepatch over his synthetic eye, relying on the force to guide his full vison.

The Infinite fleet had been mapping the uncharted regions for almost 5 full years now. They have not discovered any Sith-level threats, but raiders and broken worlds in the unmapped areas proved that the Fleet's forces were a necessity. The strangest thing they came across, though, was a very recent discovery: The Chiss Ascendancy, represented by the individual known as Thrawn.

Jay was still unsure of their intentions, but they have been extremely helpful in mapping out new systems. Now, they had apparently made a discovery that warranted Kalani to wake him up from his two hours of sleep.

He picked up his blade, staring at the Golden Dragon head at the bottom. It had been well over a year since he's had to turn it on, but he was always ready for a fight in the moment. The design brought back memories of his past life, needing to say it out loud as if he would forget completely if he didn't: "Ninjago."

He never regretted choosing to stay and bring peace over Ryot's offer, but he often pondered: _What would have happened if I left? _The dark thoughts that answered kept him from digging in.

* * *

"Admiral on deck!" The commanding voice of Fives alerted the droids and clones of Jay's presence. "At ease, men. Fives, what's going on?" The ARC trooper pointed to the side. By the holo-table stood Kalani, Mo-By, Rex, Cody, and Thrawn. "Ah, Admiral. I'm glad you came in a timely manner." The Chiss's blank expression kept Jay from telling whether or not that was Sarcasm.

"Thrawn. What have you found?"

"A transmission sir. For you, from your Fleet's core world." _Coruscant? Strange that they would attempt to send a transmission. _A substantial portion of the Infinite Fleet stayed in mapped space in the event of an emergency.

"Put it on." With the press of a few keys, Mo-By brought up the figures of Yoda, Windu, and Organa's successor, Chancellor Mon Mothma, who had recently been elected after Chancellor Bail Organa's second term was up. "_Master Walker. Glad to see you, we are. Urgent, this is. Need you to come home immediately, we do."_

"What is wrong, Masters?"

"_After a series of meditations, we sense a growing presence of darkness approaching Coruscant. Something... unfamiliar to us. With every passing moment, the feeling grows. We need the entirety of the Infinite Fleet back here, and your guidance to face it." _Despite their progress mapping out the Unknown Regions, Jay was eager to see the Temple again. "We'll set course immediately."

_"May the Force be with you." _The holograms dissipated, and Jay turned to Kalani. "Order the Fleet: we're going home." Then he turned to Thrawn. "I'm sorry to be up and leaving you like this, but-"

"Your home is under threat. I completely understand. With your permission, I would like to join you."

Jay hadn't expected such an immediate decision, even from the calm Thrawn. "Why?"

"It is my duty to learn about your ways. I do not wish to cause any harm to your Republic, so long as you do not wish any harm to the Ascendancy." Jay knew he was telling the truth.

"Very well, but you'll have to remain with me at all times."

* * *

At the front of the Republic Senate's entrance, Chancellor Mon Mothma stood with her guards beside Master's Yoda and Windu. "You truly believe a threat is imminent?"

"We believe something is coming. Whether that something is the threat, or where it comes from is the threat, we have yet to see. Whatever it is, though, it is very close. _Ah._" The _boom_-ing sound of Jay's fleet dropping out of hyperspace above them was a good omen for timing. "But now, we'll have a chance."

Within minutes, a blue-and-black Republic gunship descended several feet away from them, with Jay stepping off, followed by Rex, Cody, and a blue-skinned humanoid. "Chancellor." He bowed in respect, and Thrawn bowed his head slightly out of courtesy. "Masters, I know now what you mean. The moment we dropped out of hyperspace, I felt the presence as well. It's so... strong..."

A loud KRSH behind him turned all of their head towards the nearby pillar, alerting the guards to stand in front of the Chancellor, Rex and Cody to lift their blasters, and the Jedi to ignite their blades.

Seemingly out of nowhere, another KRSH erupted from in front of them, but nothing was there. "I sense... _it can't be."_

In the same spot as when he arrived, a portal appeared in front of them. "AAAAAAAUUUUGH!" "LOOK OUT!" Two individuals flew out, landing face down at Jay's feet. One wore black-and read body armor, the other had a red circular hat with green-orange armor, and large metal flight wings attached. Before anyone else could react, Jay took out a small remote he carried on him for 10 years, scanning the portal before it collapsed in on itself, leaving the two strangers laying face down.

"Get up, please." Jay kept his blade pointed, but signaled everyone else to put theirs away.

The green-orange armored one stood up on his knees first, revealing a scruffy looking face with a bandana over a glass eye. "Hnh, alright, alright! Hey pal, you can put that away! We came for your help, ok?"

"_Our_ help? I don't recognize you." The second figure picked herself off of the ground, stuttering from the surprise. "Is... is that you?" She looked up and took off her helmet. "Jay?!"

"Hey, Nya. It's been a while."

* * *

**AAAAAAND THERE WE GO! That is the end of The Knight's Journey, but I have another story being written as a pair-up, which I will start to post soon. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, and R&R!**


End file.
